


The Game Is Never Over, is it? (Игра никогда не заканчивается)

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Third Person, Porn, Post-Canon, Romance, post series 3, post-HLV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок уже смирился с тем, что его жизнь изменится. Теперь он изгнанник и вряд ли доживет хотя бы до следующего Рождества. Но он сознательно сделал этот выбор, ради Джона. И готов был понести всю ответственность за убийство Магнуссена.<br/>Но вдруг оказывается, что положение его не столь безнадежно, а совсем даже наоборот. Мориарти вернулся. И только Шерлок может справиться с ним. Ссылка отменяется. Он нужен Англии. Но кто за все всем этим стоит? И причем здесь Эта Женщина?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Кто не выносит Шерлен, пропускайте главы 2 и 4, сюжет без них ничего не теряет. ;)  
> Спасибо, что не проходите мимо! Я принадлежу к числу тех людей, которым не дает покоя концовка 3-го сезона. Именно поэтому я решила написать свой "четвертый сезон", пофантазировать на тему, как это может быть. Это моя первая работа в качестве автора, буду очень рада любым отзывам, особенно конструктивной критике. По возможности постараюсь прислушаться ко всем замечаниям.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Впервые фик начала выкладывать здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1782683

_Саундтрек к главе: David Arnold & Michael Price (OST Sherlock BBC) – Suite_  
  


***

  
  
…Шерлок поднялся на борт частного самолета, прилагая все усилия к тому, чтобы не оглянуться на стоящих в стороне Джона, Мэри и Майкрофта. Просто зайти и сесть на свое место. Просто подняться и сесть. Все. Он внутри. Обратной дороги нет…  
  
Самолет уже оторвался от земли и постепенно набирал высоту. Шерлок смотрел в иллюминатор, но толком ничего не видел, все плыло у него перед глазами из-за слез, которые застилали глаза. Никогда еще ему не было так больно. Перед его внутренним взором, словно кадры из кинофильма, мелькали разные события, дни, расследования и моменты из жизни, которые он провел вместе с Джоном Ватсоном – со своим лучшим и единственным другом. Моменты по большей части незначительные для обывателя и даже для него самого, каким он был до знакомства с доктором. Но только не сейчас. Детектив вдруг осознал, что теперь, когда он больше не увидит Джона – вероятнее всего – никогда, каждая минута, проведенная с ним, казалась важной и значительной. Начиная с момента знакомства и до самого прощания несколько минут назад.  
  
Вот только что Майк Стэмфорд представил ему Джона Ватсона  _(был за границей, но не загорал, военная выправка, учился в Бартсе – очевидно, военврач, психосоматическая боль в ноге)_ , а вот они уже носятся вместе по городу и решают ребус за ребусом, которые им подбрасывает Мориарти, просто от скуки снаряжая бомбы из живых людей. Вот на полночной встрече с Мориарти у бассейна Джон сам оказывается приманкой и тем, на кого навешали несколько килограммов тротила. Тогда Шерлоку стало по-настоящему страшно. Но он ничем этого не выдал. Хотя, скорее всего, Джон все понял по его глазам. По одной только счастливой случайности в ту ночь никто не погиб. Шерлок действительно был готов нажать на спусковой крючок и взорвать их всех, таким образом избавляя мир от этого террориста, «злодея-консультанта» Джеймса Мориарти, ценой жизни не только своей, но и Джона...   
  
Потом мысли Шерлока метнулись к их визиту в Букингемский дворец и заодно к тому, в каком виде он туда заявился: завернутый в простыню на голое тело, как греческий бог – в тогу. Шерлок всегда бунтовал против всего, что делалось помимо его воли. А этот протест стал одной из самых, пожалуй, эксцентричных его выходок. Еще бы, появиться в таком виде в центре Британской Империи! О чем он, кстати, ни секунды не жалел. А вот и образ Ирэн Адлер возник на окраине сознания, но Шерлок запретил себе думать о ней сейчас. Конечно, он не мог не вспомнить о ней, ведь именно у нее оказались некие компрометирующие фотографии одной высокопоставленной особы из самой влиятельной семьи Британии, из-за чего их с Джоном и привлекли к этому делу. Нет, лучше не думать. Тогда ему станет еще хуже, а хуже уже было, пожалуй, некуда.   
  
Он поспешил переключиться на другие мысли. Легче не стало.   
  
Вот они с Джоном вместе едут на поиски гигантского хаунда в Дартмур, где их ждут нелегкие испытания, в том числе и для их дружбы. Шерлок тогда под влиянием распыленного в овраге наркотика «увидел» страшную собаку и впервые в жизни не поверил глазам. Это выбило его из колеи. Потому что он привык доверять всему, что видит и слышит. Он  _не хотел_ срываться на Джоне. Но слова сами вырвались. «У меня нет друзей!» - прокричал он прежде, чем успел осознать, что и кому говорит. «Действительно, с чего бы это?» - ответил Джон и оставил его в гордом одиночестве всю ночь пить виски и ненавидеть себя за этот срыв. Это был первый раз, когда Шерлоку было  _стыдно_  и он  _захотел_  перед кем-то извиниться. Он не мог потерять единственного друга из-за своей нелепой выходки. Половина ночи ушла на то, чтобы придумать достойные извинения, но, когда он наутро увидел Джона, все заготовки куда-то улетучились и Шерлок смог произнести только: «Джон, я говорил правду. У меня нет друзей. Есть всего один». Просто и искренне. Конечно, они помирились.   
  
Потом был калейдоскоп событий: инсценировка самоубийства, два года скитаний, результатом которых стало уничтожение сети Мориарти, долгожданное возвращение, выяснение отношений с Джоном, раскрытие заговора террористов и предотвращение теракта в Лондонском парламенте, мальчишник для доктора, его свадьба… И вся эта история с Магнуссеном. И Мэри.  
  
Шерлок тяжело вздохнул. Джон был первым и, пожалуй, единственным человеком, который был в состоянии выносить его общество и терпеть его причуды. И которого не раздражала его дедукция, а, напротив, приводила в восхищение. И ему было не только непривычно слышать, как кто-то, затаив дыхание, следит за тем, как он выстраивает свои логические цепочки, извлекая самые разные знания из уголков своих Чертогов Разума, как медленно, но верно докапывается до истины, но и неожиданно  _приятно_.   
  
А теперь – конец… Почти как три года назад, но тогда он, по крайней мере, мог надеяться, что вернется в Лондон, на Бейкер-Стрит, как только разберется с преступной сетью Мориарти, и они с Джоном продолжат свое противостояние всему преступному миру. А сейчас все было совсем иначе. Его предупредили, что он уезжает  _навсегда_. То есть, поставили перед фактом. Либо большой срок за убийство, либо «правительственная командировка». «Британское правительство» в лице его старшего брата все решило за него.   
  
Как там сказал Майкрофт? «Восточный ветер»? Да… Именно он подхватил его и уносил далеко-далеко в Восточную Европу на секретное правительственное задание (подробности которого ему еще только предстояло узнать), шансы вернуться с которого живым стремились к нулю… Он так и не смог сказать об этом Джону. Просто  _не смог_ : не нашел слов. Его все еще мучило чувство вины (ранее ему вовсе не свойственное) за то, что не сообщил ему о своем плане по «выживанию» после прыжка с крыши больницы, и тот целых два года страдал и считал его погибшим. Но Шерлок был уверен, что поступает так ради его блага. Так, по крайней мере, никто из затаившихся в городе людей Мориарти не мог заподозрить, что Шерлок выжил, когда Джон был в таком состоянии. И причинять Джону новую боль он не собирался. Лучше так...  
  
Тогда на кладбище, после своих «похорон», Шерлок, стоя в тени неподалеку от «своего» надгробия с надписью «Шерлок Холмс», наблюдал за Джоном, и у него сердце разрывалось от желания подойти, постучать по его плечу, обнять и сказать: «Приятель, я жив! Поужинаем?». И он едва сдержался, чтобы этого не сделать. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Джона снова использовали, пытаясь добраться до него, Шерлока. Все ради безопасности Джона. И кто мог предположить, что несколько позже найдется достойная смена Мориарти в лице Магнуссена, который без труда сумеет выяснить, как можно надавить на Холмса-младшего? Даже сам Шерлок не смог такого предвидеть. А должен был.  
  
Сейчас это уже не имело ни малейшего значения.   
  
Еще во время подготовки сценариев спасения при «падении» Шерлок понял, что ему повезло встретить кого-то, за кого он не думая бросился бы с крыши и без планов по выживанию. Он, противник сантиментов до мозга костей, не сразу осознал, каким дорогим для него человеком стал Джон. «Хорошо, когда есть, за кого умереть» - такая мысль часто приходила ему в голову. Разумеется, умирать он не собирался, но, не задумываясь, сделал бы это, если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе. Собственно, он почти это и сделал. Он убил Магнуссена ради Джона. Ради его спокойствия, его жены и малыша, который скоро должен родиться. То есть, фактически, этим выстрелом Шерлок подписал себе смертный приговор с отсрочкой на полгода. Никто от него не скрывал, что даже по самым оптимистичным подсчетам там, куда он направляется, больше он не протянет.  
  
Жалел ли он? Нисколько. Он был уверен, что поступил правильно. Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что раньше всегда был готов рискнуть и никогда не дорожил своей жизнью. А сейчас он ужасно не хотел с ней расставаться. Хотя и понимал, что от его желания здесь ничего не зависит. Возвращаясь в Лондон из Сербии, он надеялся, что это навсегда. Но все пошло совсем не так. Однако он сделал свой выбор в тот момент, когда попросил Джона захватить на Рождество свой армейский браунинг… Уже тогда он все решил для себя.  
  
Поступая так, он, в каком-то смысле, вернул Джону долг. Тогда, несколько лет назад, Ватсон не задумываясь застрелил человека, который угрожал жизни Шерлока, и это на второй день после их знакомства. Еще никто и никогда не делал для него ничего подобного. Именно тогда детектив понял, что в его жизни появился  _очень необычный человек_. И, с течением времени, Джон вновь и вновь доказывал это.  
  
Да… Это были самые лучшие времена. Именно это он только что сказал Джону на прощание. Отличная во всех отношениях игра. Только вот Джон считает, что она закончилась, но  _игра никогда не бывает окончена_. Просто на поле выходят новые игроки…  
  
Размышления Шерлока прервал стюард, протянувший ему телефон.  
  
\- Сэр, это ваш брат.  
  
Шерлок несколько раз моргнул, чтобы убедиться, не померещилось ли ему. Звонок от Майкрофта? Сейчас? Зачем? Что произошло?  
  
\- Привет, братец! Как твое изгнание? – нарочито равнодушно поинтересовался Майкрофт.  
  
\- Я отсутствую всего 4 минуты, Майкрофт, – Шерлок попытался придать голосу большее безразличие, но сам понимал, что удавалось не до конца.   
  
\- Надеюсь, ты усвоил урок? – Шерлоку показалось, его сердце пропустило несколько ударов. А еще он, кажется, забыл, как дышать. – Как оказалось, ты нужен здесь.  
  
\- Какого черта?! Вы можете определиться? Ну и кому я нужен теперь? – за грубостью он пытался скрыть безудержный приступ радости по случаю отмены своего «изгнания», все еще боясь поверить.  
  
\- Англии, - вздохнув, произнес мистер «британское правительство». – Вероятно, вернулся наш большой друг Джим.   
  
Шерлока будто обухом по голове ударили. Все мысли, бродившие в ней до этого звонка, мигом отправились подальше в Чертоги, отложенные до поры до времени. Сейчас нужна была максимальная ясность ума. Как такое возможно? Да и возможно ли? Он же сам видел, как Джим вышиб себе мозги.  
  
Самолет сделал еще несколько кругов вокруг аэропорта и медленно устремился обратно к британской земле.  
Кажется,  _началась новая игра …_  Но кто же в нее играет теперь?  
  


***


	2. Глава 1. СМС.

***

  
  
Шерлок нервно мерил шагами гостиную на Бейкер-стрит, сложив руки в своем любимом молитвенном жесте: он означал активный мыслительный процесс в Чертогах Разума. Шел уже второй день с тех пор, как он вернулся в 221В и пытался разобраться, что же произошло.  
  
Сразу после приземления самолета начался какой-то водоворот событий и эмоций. Шерлок мысленно, как бы со стороны, наблюдал, как он, все еще не смея поверить в так скоро завершившуюся ссылку, вышел из самолета, как Джон бросился его обнимать, как Майкрофт поприветствовал его кивком, не выходя из машины, и даже как Мэри улыбнулась ему. Все это было настолько нереально, что он боялся проснуться.   
  
Интересная штука – жизнь. Шерлок должен был признать, что есть в ней еще вещи, способные его удивлять. В самолете он уже успел проститься с прошлым и планами на какое-то возможное будущее, как вдруг все снова встало с ног на голову. У него опять  _есть_  будущее, возможно, даже безоблачное, насколько это вообще возможно для детектива. Он снова дома, снова ломает голову над ребусами Мориарти, присланными буквально с того света. Только с того ли?  
  
Разумеется, по возвращении, в первую очередь он связался со своей сетью бездомных и раздал все необходимые указания для слежки за всеми «маркерами». То есть, за всеми подозрительными людьми, которые так или иначе могли быть связаны с преступным миром и привести либо к преступному гению, окажись он на самом деле жив, либо к тем, кто мог за этим его «воскрешением» стоять. Сам же детектив полез в Интернет изучать массу литературы о передаче телесигналов и всей структуре телевидения в целом.  
  
Как же не хватало Джона. Он всегда направлял его: с ним было так легко общаться, обсуждать версии преступления, искать причинно-следственные связи… Но теперь у того была  _своя_  жизнь.  
  
\- Ну и что нам обо всем этом думать? – спросил только что вошедший Джон, усаживаясь в любимое кресло и наблюдая за метаниями друга.  
  
\- Сначала нужно проверить все каналы связи и выяснить, как этот ролик мог появиться одновременно на всех телеканалах страны, а потом вплотную заняться тем, откуда он взялся и кто за всем этим стоит, – мозг Шерлока работал с бешеной скоростью, впрочем, как и всегда, когда в нем просыпался азарт. – Если он на самом деле жив, то почему выбрал именно этот момент для «возвращения с того света»? Если же мертв и это чья-то уловка, чтобы отсрочить мой отъезд, тогда по-прежнему остается вопрос: кому и зачем это нужно? Конечно, я мало верю в вероятность того, что хоть кому-нибудь под силу организовать такое исключительно ради меня, а также не до конца верю, что Мориарти на самом деле мог выжить. Я сам видел, как он вышиб себе мозги, выстрелив в рот. Но, отбросив все невозможное, мы получим истину. Я, можно так выразиться, проделал нечто похожее, и это выглядело весьма убедительно, так как…   
  
Шерлок вдруг резко замолчал и, казалось, только сейчас заметил, что он не один. В своем любимом кресле вальяжно развалился Джон, подперев щеку рукой, и, похоже, наблюдал за ним уже не одну минуту.  
  
 _"Стоп. Джон?"_  
  
\- Джон? Откуда ты здесь? Что случилось? – Шерлок на мгновение забыл, о чем говорил.  
  
\- О, не отвлекайся на меня. Продолжай, пожалуйста. Мне всегда в кайф наблюдать, как ты рассуждаешь, особенно перед Черепом, – посмеиваясь, ответил Джон и потянулся за недоеденными тостами, которые Шерлоку на радостях приготовила миссис Хадсон по случаю отмены изгнания ее любимого постояльца. – Если не обращать внимания на то, что в такие моменты я обычно чувствую себя полным ослом. Но за время, проведенное в твоем обществе, я уже свыкся с мыслью, что все вокруг идиоты кроме мистера Холмса.  
  
\- Нет, правда, я не слышал, как ты вошел. И ты не идиот, – Шерлок вновь принялся ходить по комнате.  
  
\- Ого, что-то новенькое, - изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться, сказал Джон. – Итак, как ты? И даже не пытайся скрывать, что тебе это все в радость!   
  
Вдруг раздался звук входящего СМС-сообщения. До неприличия неприличный звук, если говорить откровенно. «Прощальный подарок» от упомянутой уже Ирэн Адлер. Холмс и сам не мог себе объяснить, почему до сих пор его не сменил. Номер отправителя был засекречен ( _"заняться этим позже"_ , отметил про себя Шерлок), но само сообщение заставило сердце сделать тройное сальто.  
  
 _\- С возвращением, мистер Холмс._  
  
\- Что там? - спросил Джон. - В последний раз я видел тебя таким, когда нам поручили дело Ирэн Адлер, - доктор проговорил это быстрее, чем успел подумать, что совсем не стоило упоминать об этом деле при Шерлоке. Он всегда знал, что Шерлок был к ней неравнодушен, но никогда этого не признает. А сейчас это и вовсе не имело значения, ведь она погибла в Карачи. Но Шерлок об этом не знал и никогда не должен был узнать – для него она была под программой защиты свидетелей в США.  
  
А Шерлок тем временем пристально смотрел на Джона, как будто видел впервые. Нет, правда, этот человек воистину всегда был его путеводным маяком. Почему он сам с самого начала не подумал, что это может быть она? Конечно, Джон не об этом говорил, но то, что он вспомнил ее  _именно сейчас_ , имело большое значение. Стоило ему здесь появиться, и – вуаля. Он вселил в него уверенность. Да, иррационально. Предстояло еще все проверить. Но интуиция редко подводила Шерлока. Кто, если не она? Только она славилась способностью делать невозможные вещи, используя свои обширные связи. Неужели снова взялась за старое? Зачем отправлять  _ему_  СМС? Зачем все это  _ей_? Как, черт возьми, ей вообще удалось это провернуть?  
  
Да, когда он прочел это СМС, первая мысль, пришедшая в голову, была  _о ней_. Прошло несколько лет. Он надеялся, что все осталось в прошлом. Он еще тогда понял, что оказался не готов принять ту часть себя, которая отвечала за  _сантименты_. Которые он далеко не всегда мог контролировать. Забавно, именно это он презирал в других,  _обычных_  людях.  
  
Шерлок встряхнул головой так, что его кудри пришли в еще больший беспорядок. Вероятно, он отвлекся на собственные мысли и забыл контролировать выражение лица. Запоздало он понял, что Джон мог увидеть весь спектр эмоций, отразившихся на нем, а это было бы весьма некстати. Он попытался придать лицу равнодушно выражение, сложил руки в любимом жесте, уселся в свое кресло напротив Джона и стал изучать его.  
  
 _"Ночь спал плохо, завтракал второпях и без особого желания, слегка напряжён, но в целом находится во вполне нормальном расположении духа"._  
  
\- Да, Джон. Ты однозначно не идиот. Я когда-то сказал тебе, что ты направляешь меня, и это все еще актуально. Ты гений!  
  
\- Что? Я - кто? Шерлок, с тобой все в порядке? – слегка опешил Джон, начиная улыбаться. Хоть они давно уже выяснили, как относятся друг к другу, слышать такие слова от Шерлока все еще было странно.  
  
\- Как Мэри? – Шерлок вдруг напустил на себя спокойно-равнодушный вид. Но Джона было этим не провести.  
  
\- Шерлок, не валяй дурака! Я же тебя знаю, ты уже пришел к какому-то выводу насчет этого «возвращения злодея-консультанта», и я не понимаю, как это связано с моим приходом, но ты мне сейчас же все выложишь!  
  
\- С чего ты это взял? – Шерлок сделал вид, что очень занят размешиванием давно остывшего кофе.  
  
\- Я хорошо знаю этот взгляд, Шерлок! Это первый признак твоей нездоровой склонности к поискам адреналина и приключений, к риску собственной жизнью! А еще ты постукиваешь пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, когда тебе не терпится поскорее приступить к выполнению плана. Который уже, разумеется, готов и ждет своего часа в твоих Чертогах!  
  
\- О, превосходная дедукция, Джон. Растешь на глазах, – Шерлок взял ноутбук и стал что-то печатать и внимательно следить за происходящим на экране. Ватсону не было видно, что он делает.  
  
\- Я тебя точно убью.  
  
\- Не актуально уже больше двух лет, - с загадочной улыбкой сказал Шерлок, отставляя ноутбук в сторону, очевидно, удовлетворенный результатом своих с ним манипуляций.  
  
\- Ты невыносим!  
  
С минуту они с Джоном смотрели друг на друга, а потом рассмеялись. Почти также беззаботно, как тогда, в Букингемском дворце.   
Слегка отдышавшись, Джон снова попытался вразумить своего ненормального друга.  
  
\- Шерлок, я серьезно. Если ты вышел на чей-то след или задумал еще какую-то сумасшедшую вылазку, или что-то вроде этого, знай: один ты туда не пойдешь!   
  
Шерлок поднял на Джона удивленный взгляд.  
  
\- Прости? Джон, я ценю твою заботу. Да, я действительно рад вернуться к делам. И да, я кое-что нашел, причем не без твоей помощи. Но твое беспокойство сейчас немного не по адресу. У Мэри скоро роды, и вот уж кому действительно нужны все твои внимание и забота. Ты плохо спишь по ночам, вероятно, потому что она неважно себя чувствует и постоянно тебя пилит, что вполне простительно в ее положении. Кстати, не уверен, что по возвращении домой у тебя не будет проблем из-за того, что, вместо того, чтобы поддерживать беременную жену, ты провел время с невыносимым социопатом, попытавшись влезть вместе с ним в очередное небезопасное приключение. Я знаю, ты рад, что мое «изгнание» отменилось. Но за меня не волнуйся. Я сам справлюсь – не хочу больше подвергать тебя опасности. Тебя и твою семью.  
  
Джон решил не отвечать на большую часть тирады Шерлока относительно Мэри. Его проницательность давно стала привычной для доктора, и ввязываться в эти дебаты сейчас не хотелось. Были вопросы поважнее.  
  
\- А что, если не справишься? Тогда, в офисе Магнуссена, тебя подвела твоя самоуверенность – уверенность, что у тебя все под контролем. И это история должна была научить тебя, что ты далеко не все можешь просчитать! И я сам чуть не… - Джон резко замолчал и встал.   
  
\- Ты – что, Джон? – Шерлок выжидающе смотрел на Джона, приподняв бровь. Тот попытался отвести взгляд, но понял, что придется все-таки договорить. Доктор начал нервно ходить туда-сюда по гостиной.  
  
\- Шерлок, в больнице ты пережил клиническую смерть. Знаю, для тебя это не новость, но я сейчас не о том. Это состояние у тебя продолжалось две минуты.  _Две чертовых, невероятно ужасных и, определенно, самых худших минуты моей жизни_! Я только-только осознал, что ты жив, и вот моя любимая жена чуть не отправила тебя на тот свет, но на этот раз по-настоящему. Не уверен, что когда-нибудь смогу ее простить, – последние слова Джон проговорил почти шепотом и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить. – Я  _никогда больше не хочу испытывать ничего подобного_ , тебе ясно? Ты, чертов эгоист, не смей больше никогда рисковать жизнью ради адреналина, иначе я прикончу тебя сам! Так что ты прямо сейчас и немедленно выкладываешь мне все, что тебе удалось выяснить! – Джон стукнул кулаком по столу.  
  
Шерлок напряженно слушал и смотрел на друга, приоткрыв рот. Только Джон умел сделать так, что у мистера «отвечает на все и всегда» частенько  _не находилось слов_ , чтобы ответить Ватсону. Эти слова... шокировали его. Они никогда не говорили о том, что тогда произошло, в таком ключе. Шерлок подозревал, что Джону пришлось нелегко. Но чтобы до такой степени… Это было странно и… приятно. Он, конечно, знал, что был дорог Джону так же, как и он был дорог ему. Но знать и слышать такие вещи, все-таки, не одно и то же. Тем более – для него. За всю жизнь, при его невыносимом характере, у него был только один единственный друг, который стоял сейчас перед ним. Который волновался за него. И которого он просто не имел права подвести.  
  
\- Вот, Джон. Смотри. Последнее СМС, – сказал Шерлок, протягивая Джону свой телефон. Решение принято.  
  
Джон какое-то мгновение просто стоял с телефоном в руке, словно не веря, что так легко удалось убедить Шерлока ввести его в курс дела. Потом медленно сел в кресло, нашел и прочитал нужное сообщение.  
  
\- «С возвращением, мистер Холмс». И что все это значит? От кого это? – Джон все еще не до конца понимал, что происходит.  
  
\- Ты слышал, как я называл тебя гением? Так вот, забудь, – посмеиваясь, сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- Пошел к черту! - Джон кинул в него подушкой с изображением британского флага, на которой сидел. – И что нам с этим делать? Может, объяснишь?  
  
\- Пошли.  
  
\- Куда?  
  
\- Мэрилебон-роуд, 17. По крайней мере, программа определения местоположения по номеру телефона выдала именно этот адрес, - это был тот редкий случай, когда Шерлок радовался своему родству с Майкрофтом и его связям, благодаря которым удалось заполучить эту программу, разумеется, нелегальную. Ее использовали только в секретных правительственных целях.  
  
\- Чей это адрес? Кому и зачем это нужно? Постой, этот стиль кое-кого мне напоминает, но Шерлок… Она же… Она…  
  
\- Идем, Джон, время не ждет. Рассуждать будем потом.  
  
\- Это может быть опасно.  
  
\- Поэтому-то ты сейчас и со мной. Признайся уже, наконец, что, пока я отсутствовал два года, тебе этого драйва ужасно не хватало! – Шерлок выжидающе уставился на друга. Джон встал и прошелся к окну. Детектив тоже поднялся с места. Пара минут прошла в молчании. Джон с серьезным выражением лица сделал уверенный шаг к Шерлоку и сделал вид, что замахивается на него, чтобы хорошенько врезать, как и в прошлый раз, когда они вели подобный диалог – сразу после возвращения детектива «с того света». Шерлок инстинктивно подался в сторону, чтобы избежать удара, но вместо него Джон крепко сжал Шерлока в объятьях и похлопал по плечу. Шерлок не ожидал такого, но спустя пару секунд тоже обнял Джона.  
  
Когда тот его отпустил, они переглянулись, и губы обоих медленно расплылись в широкой улыбке. Потом Шерлок взял свое пальто, а Джон свою куртку, и оба стали спускаться вниз, продолжая ухмыляться.   
  
Оказавшись на улице, они поймали кэб и отправились по указанному адресу.   
  
Как в старые добрые, «самые лучшие», времена. Которые не закончились, как оказалось.  
Все только начиналось…

***


	3. Глава 2. Случай в Карачи.

_Саундтрек к главе: Sherlock (BBC 2 Season) – Sherlocked_   
  


***

  
  
Все время, пока они ехали в такси, Шерлок невольно мысленно возвращался к тому дню три года назад, в Карачи. Да, та еще выдалась поездка в Пакистан. Пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы его драгоценный братец ничего не пронюхал, иначе испортил бы все, как всегда. Шерлок не был до конца уверен, что все получится, и толком даже не мог объяснить себе, зачем ему понадобилось вытаскивать эту зарвавшуюся выскочку из передряги, когда она сама сделала все, чтобы туда угодить. Но он никак не мог забыть ее глаза в тот момент, когда она просила его о помощи после разоблачения с паролем. Глаза, полные слез, надежды, боли и… Шерлок до конца не понял, как ему следует относиться к этому открытию, но еще в ее глазах он увидел… любовь. К нему. К высокоактивному социопату с мерзким характером. И хуже всего было то, что он чувствовал к ней сам что-то похожее, хотя пока был не готов дать этому чувству название. Конечно, он напустил на себя маску безразличия и в ответ на ее мольбу лишь извинился, что «не поужинал» с ней. Но, стоило ему оказаться дома, он сразу стал наводить справки, выяснять, как можно ей помочь, куда она может отправиться и когда лучше последовать за ней, предварительно подготовив несколько планов по спасению «утопающей». И проделать все это за спиной «британского правительства».   
  
Шерлок улыбнулся. Проследить ее возможный путь оказалось не так сложно. Он следовал за ней буквально по пятам из города в город (для всех в Лондоне он был у матери в Сассексе, которая без труда «прикрыла» его перед Майкрофтом и остальными), пока однажды не выяснил, что она угодила в западню к головорезам в масках. Конечно, женщина она колоритная, красивая (Шерлок, наконец, признал это), так что выделялась из всей толпы своим внешним видом и дорогим костюмом. Весь ее облик кричал «я из лучшей жизни, чем вы», что в такой стране, как Пакистан, расценивалось как немое оскорбление, и именно это чуть ее не погубило. Ее уверенность в собственной уникальности и неприкосновенности, с некоторых пор довольно беспочвенная, если учесть, что она скрывалась от многочисленных врагов, чуть не сыграла с ней роковую шутку. Оделась бы чуть более неприметно, затерялась бы в толпе, и всего этого можно было бы избежать. Очевидно, кто-то (Шерлок очень хорошо знал, кто) дал этим бандитам наводку на нее, чтобы уничтожить за утечку стратегически важной для «темной стороны» информации прямо в лапы к «британскому правительству». Когда ее схватили прямо в порту, Шерлок понял, что теперь на счету каждая минута, если он хочет вытащить ее оттуда живой. Это было дело техники. Проследить их путь из порта в пустыню. Раздобыть камуфляжную форму и меч, как у этих боевиков, нейтрализовать одного из них перед самой казнью и… попытаться справиться с тремя остальными. Пятый член их банды лежал без сознания в мусорном баке за зданием (это к слову об одежде и оружии), но его приятели об этом не догадывались.  
  
Оставалось только как-то дать знать Ирэн о том, что она не одна. Но к ней было не подобраться, и Шерлоку пришлось положиться на свое умение импровизировать по ситуации. О, получилось даже весьма забавно, если это слово вообще может быть уместно.  
  
Вот она стоит на коленях в ожидании смерти, а трое головорезов чуть позади, у заброшенного здания, и один находится справа от Ирэн, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока та напишет прощальное СМС. Как выяснилось спустя мгновение, это СМС было для  _него_. Для  _Шерлока_. То есть, она знала, что через минуту  _умрет_ , и писала СМС  _ему_. «Прощайте, мистер Холмс». Вот так, просто и лаконично. А еще спустя мгновение она поняла, что он стоит у нее за спиной… Эта ирония судьбы. Ведь он так и не сменил рингтон, более того, он забыл отключить звук на телефоне. Опрометчиво, но так даже лучше. Теперь она знала, что не одна и что он здесь, пришел помочь ей.  
  
\- Когда я скажу «беги» –  _БЕГИ_ , - прошептал Шерлок, после чего сделал вид, что собирается снести ей голову, но вместо этого оглушил стоявшего рядом боевика. Потом бросился обезвреживать оставшихся членов банды. Ирэн наблюдала за всем происходящим словно с окраины сознания, будучи не в силах поверить в чудесное спасение.  
  
Да, думал Шерлок, в свое время не зря он учился управляться с самурайскими мечами, а то как бы он сейчас справился с этими идиотами? К счастью, трое из них были уже прилично «под кайфом», а четвертый явно не ожидал подвоха: какие сложности могут быть с женщиной? Вывезти подальше в пустыню и «голову с плеч», как говорится. К сожалению, до Ирэн они уже успели так расправиться с другой несчастной. Но даже это Шерлок сумел обернуть себе на пользу, позже. Хорошо иметь связи во врачебной и полицейской среде. Благодаря помощи Молли Хупер и ее знакомого врача, который отправился на службу в Пакистан после окончания Бартса, а также при содействии одного ловкого юриста, которого в свое время Шерлок отмазал от приличного срока за торговлю наркотиками, удалось выдать тело той девушки за тело Ирэн. Получилось сделать так, что она «исчезла», чтобы больше никто из тех, кому она умудрилась создать неприятности компроматом на своем телефоне, ее не искал.  
  
Но это было позже, а пока…   
  
С трудом справившись с самым активным головорезом, Шерлок крикнул Ирэн «Беги!» и, отразив еще парочку атак другого бандита так, что того отбросило в сторону, рванул за ней. Через несколько секунд он догнал ее, схватил за руку, и ей пришлось ускорить бег, чтобы поспевать за своим спасителем. Ирэн полностью доверяла своему спутнику, так внезапно оказавшемуся ее ангелом-хранителем, поэтому просто следовала за ним, стараясь не отставать и не сбавлять скорость, хотя дышать становилось тяжело. По дороге Шерлок успел сорвать с себя и выбросить черную маску, и теперь Ирэн могла видеть, как на бегу развиваются его кудри, ставшие несколько длиннее с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Ей вдруг показалось, что он похож на супер-героя из какого-то фильма. «Придет же такое в голову», пронеслось у нее в мыслях.  
  
Спустя несколько минут они добежали до шоссе, где Шерлок оставил свой сафари-джип, заблаговременно взятый напрокат. Он быстро открыл пассажирскую дверь, помог Ирэн сесть, потом занял свое место за рулем и со всей силы ударил по газам. В зеркале заднего вида он видел, как пришедшие в чувства боевики бежали за машиной, открыв по ней огонь из автоматов. Надо же, думал Шерлок, к чему тогда эта театральность с мечами? Показушники хреновы.  
  
Несколько пуль просвистели прямо над его головой и пробили лобовое стекло.  
  
\- Пригнись! – скомандовал Шерлок. Ирэн послушно наклонилась вперед, так, чтобы ее вообще не было видно в окно. Шерлок продолжал выжимать максимальную скорость до тех пор, пока звуки выстрелов не стихли. Он от всей души порадовался, что ему удалось своевременно спустить весь бензин из грузовика боевиков, поэтому поехать за ними, и тем более – догнать, у тех не было ни малейшего шанса. Но все равно скорость, с которой они продолжали удаляться из того ада, была намного выше допустимой на этом участке шоссе.  
  
Чуть позже Ирэн смогла сесть нормально, не боясь шальной пули. Ехали в молчании. Все слова казались какими-то незначительными на фоне всего случившегося за последние полчаса. Она уже понемногу начала приходить в себя и изредка бросать на Шерлока взгляды из-под полуопущенных век. Что заставило его передумать и прийти ей на помощь? Этот вопрос не давал ей покоя, но она понимала, что сейчас не время выяснять это.   
  
Они, наконец, въехали в черту города и, проехав еще пару кварталов, свернули на неприметную улицу, остановились возле гостиницы в три звезды. В машине все еще царило молчание. Шерлок посмотрел на Ирэн своим изучающим взглядом, но, как и в первый раз, ничего не смог прочитать по ней, за исключением очевидного факта: она только что спаслась из плена. В остальном это была вся та же мисс Адлер, даже взгляд был по-прежнему властный. Как у истинной хозяйки положения, и это при том, что она имела все шансы не дожить до сегодняшнего вечера. Шерлок вдруг понял, что и Ирэн уже несколько минут не сводит с него глаз. Не до конца осознавая, что он делает (с мотивацией он предпочел разобраться позже), Шерлок провел рукой по ее волосам, пропустил прядь сквозь пальцы, пристально наблюдая, как струятся ее густые волосы в его руке, а потом притянул Ирэн к себе и поцеловал. Сначала нежно, как бы спрашивая разрешения, потом все настойчивее и настойчивее. Она могла ожидать чего угодно, но не этого. Это же был Шерлок Холмс, черт побери!.. Она до этой поры вообще сомневалась в том, что он умеет целоваться в принципе. Но анализировать было не время. Она со всей присущей ей страстью ответила на поцелуй, тоже пропуская сквозь пальцы его кудрявую шевелюру. Так прошло несколько минут.  
  
\- И кто бы говорил о сантиментах, мистер Холмс, - слегка отстранившись, с улыбкой прошептала Ирэн.  
  
\- Простите? – Шерлок поднял на нее удивленный взгляд.  
  
\- Вы только что рисковали своей жизнью ради спасения моей. А теперь дарите мне самый восхитительный поцелуй в моей жизни. Вы полны сюрпризов.  
  
Шерлок только ухмыльнулся, потом вышел из машины, открыл перед ней дверь и помог выбраться. Вместе они зашли в гостиницу. Это было неприметное с большой дороги трехэтажное здание. Апартаменты не сказать, чтобы такие, к каким привыкла мисс Адлер, но однозначно здесь было лучше, чем в подвале – бетонной камере с санузлом в углу.   
  
Ирэн стояла чуть в стороне от Шерлока, который улаживал формальности оформления номера на ресепшене. Как и в первый раз, она не могла отвести от него взгляд. Все тот же высокий «викарий с разбитым лицом» (результат меткости одного из бандитов, который, впрочем, тоже каким-то чудом пощадил эти шикарные скулы), правда, на этот раз вместо костюма на нем более уместные в данной обстановке черные льняные брюки и черная же рубашка. От бандитского камуфляжа детектив успел избавиться еще по дороге к машине. И как ему удается делать столько вещей одновременно?..  
  
Шерлок заметил, что она его рассматривает, и расценил этот пристальный взгляд как ее заинтересованность непосредственно в том, что он сейчас делал.  
  
\- Я забронировал здесь два номера еще сегодня утром и даже успел оставить вещи наверху. Ваш – 37-й, я буду напротив, в 36-м, если понадоблюсь, - сказал закончивший разговор с портье Шерлок, когда они поднимались по лестнице на третий этаж. – И, отвечая на ваш немой вопрос, да, пришлось поощрить этого милейшего юношу-администратора к равнодушию относительно нашего с вами пребывания здесь до самого утра несколькими зелеными купюрами. До вылета еще несколько часов, и лучше провести их здесь, а не сидя в аэропорту. Без подобного поощрения при их культурных традициях к нам возникло бы много нежелательных вопросов, а в особенности  _к вам_ , поскольку здесь не принято, чтобы незамужняя женщина появлялась в обществе постороннего мужчины, да еще и в отеле.  
  
Ирэн молча выслушала эти, по сути, ненужные ей объяснения молча и по-прежнему не отрывая от него взгляда. Но когда они оказались на своем этаже, она не выдержала:  
  
\- Не зайдете отметить мое чудесное спасение? – заговорческим шепотом поинтересовалась она, когда они остановились перед ее дверью.  
  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Нам лучше не привлекать здесь к себе излишнего внимания. Все-таки у людей в этой стране своеобразные нравы, и, как я уже сказал…  
  
Ирэн прижала палец к его губам, что тут же заставило его замолчать.   
  
\- Всего на минуту, - лукаво улыбаясь, Ирэн взяла его за руку и просто повела за собой. Шерлок по неведомой ему причине не мог ей сопротивляться. Или не хотел. Об этом он тоже подумает позже…  
  
Едва дверь за ними захлопнулась, Ирэн прижала его к стене, приблизив свое лицо так, что могла почувствовать его дыхание. Какие-то секунды в полумраке комнаты она всматривалась в его лицо, в особенности – в его невероятно красивые глаза. Шерлок не отводил взгляд и ничем не давал понять, что ее прикосновения ему неприятны, поэтому она медленно провела тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке, запустив другую руку в его кудри, притянула его лицо к себе и начала жадно целовать, как будто от этого зависела ее жизнь. Хотя в ту минуту ей казалось, что так оно и было. Шерлок обнимал ее и с готовностью отвечал на поцелуи. Но в какой-то момент он вдруг отстранился от нее и просто обнял, крепко прижав к себе и уткнувшись носом в ее волосы. Так они и стояли, но никто из них не смог бы сказать, сколько прошло времени.  
  
\- И что теперь? – Ирэн продолжала стоять в объятьях Шерлока, слушая, как бьются их сердца. Не хотелось ни о чем думать, но реальность понемногу возвращалась к ним обоим.  
  
\- Документы на новое имя, новое место жительства – кстати, это Италия, и… новая жизнь, мисс Адлер. Точнее, мисс Элли Беннот.  
  
\- Что насчет вас?..  
  
\- А я всегда готов прийти к вам на помощь, но рекомендую в будущем быть более осмотрительной: однажды меня может не оказаться рядом в критический момент, - Шерлок выпустил ее из объятий и молча, не оглядываясь, покинул ее номер.   
  
Несколько минут Ирэн стояла на том же месте, потом зажгла свет в комнате и обнаружила на кровати чемодан, а внутри – новую одежду, все еще с бирками. Разумеется, нужного размера. Ирэн улыбнулась воспоминанию о тех обстоятельствах, в которых Шерлок узнал ее параметры. Да, та еще вышла история… Что ж, у нее были все основания надеяться, что она еще не закончена. Она уже успела попрощаться с жизнью, когда он буквально вырвал ее из лап смерти. После этого можно было поверить, что в жизни возможно все.  
  
Шерлок вернулся в свой номер, и, закрыв за собой дверь, прислонился к ней и стоял так, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Да что с ним, черт возьми, происходит?.. «Любовь – это химический дефект», любил он повторять. Не может быть, чтобы и его коснулось это безумие. Если постараться убедить себя, что ничего особенного не происходит, все быстро пройдет. Как грипп. Точно, любовь – это просто болезнь. И с ней можно справиться. Тем более, утром Эта Женщина улетит, и, скорее всего, они больше не встретятся. Так будет лучше для всех.  
  
Наутро они не говорили о произошедшем накануне. Он отвез ее в аэропорт, передал ей все новые документы и инструкции, что ей необходимо будет сделать по прибытию и с кем встретиться, посадил на самолет до Венеции, и, убедившись, что она действительно улетела, отправился в зал ожидания, дожидаться своего рейса в Лондон. С тех пор они не виделись и не общались.   
  
Прошло уже больше трех лет.  
  


***


	4. Глава 3. Старые добрые камеи.

***

  
  
– Ого, ну и домик, ты только посмотри на это! – голос Джона, доносившийся как будто издалека, вернул Шерлока в настоящее время. Вот и приехали. Да, восторг Джона понятен. Настоящий особняк: белый, в три этажа, с колоннами и большим парадным входом.   
  
Они вышли из машины и, дождавшись, пока та скроется за углом, медленно перешли улицу, остановились возле дома. С виду он ничем не отличался от остальных. Но у Шерлока, как обычно, было свое мнение на этот счет.  
  
– Здесь никто не живет постоянно, хозяин бывает здесь наездами - не слишком часто, - начал он озвучивать свои наблюдения. – Никаких животных, но есть растения, правда, которые давно не поливали. Кем бы ни был хозяин, человек он состоятельный, амбициозный и не склонный экономить на имидже. Значит, чтобы дом пришел в такое запустение, нужна была веская причина. И, скорее всего, жилец этого особняка приехал сюда всего несколько дней назад и не обременял себя большим количеством вещей.  
  
– Даже спрашивать не хочу, как ты это определил. Просто скажи: что будем делать? Каков план? Зачем мы здесь?  
  
– Тебя случайно не успел покусать Андерсон, пока я был в «изгнании»? – сыронизировал Шерлок, продолжая «сканировать» дом своим цепким взглядом.   
  
Джон только собирался открыть рот, чтобы поставить на место начавшего наглеть друга, как тот поднял руку.  
  
– Тсс! Ты слышишь этот шум? – шепотом спросил Шерлок.  
  
– Пока я слышу только шум твоего остроумия, бьющего через край чаши моего терпения! – огрызнулся Ватсон, но голос понизил.  
  
Шерлок уже успел подойти вплотную к парадной двери и стал прислушиваться. Улавливались звуки присутствия человека в этом здании - приглушенные, но четкие. Детектив начал изучать дверь.   
  
– Замок слишком прост для дома, в котором может храниться что-то ценное, - заключил Шерлок. – Такое впечатление, что хозяин стремится наводить лоск только снаружи, на внешнем фасаде дома. Просто делать вид, что это жилой дом, но, похоже, что это не так или не совсем так…  
  
Он слегка нажал на дверную ручку, особо не надеясь на то, что дверь окажется открытой, однако та легко подалась. Шерлок оглянулся на Джона, жестом призвав к тишине. Дом словно приглашал их войти.   
  
«Или тот, кто внутри него», - подумал Джон, словно прочитав мысли Шерлока. Он сожалел, что не захватил свой браунинг.   
  
Внутри оказалось довольно темно, но сквозь слабый свет от фонарей, который проникал сквозь окна, было видно, что мебели в этой огромной гостиной – а это была именно гостиная – не было. Вместо этого она была заставлена какими-то деревянными ящиками, и Джон не мог определить так вот сразу - с чем. Он все больше злился на себя - за то, что сам влез в эту очередную авантюру Шерлока, когда был нужен жене. Но, черт возьми, это же его лучший друг! Он не мог допустить, чтобы Холмс снова попал в какую-то историю, в то время как он будет бегать по магазинам и покупать очередной «арбуз/банан/манго» своей капризной беременной Мэри. Мало ли кто мог прислать Шерлоку это СМС, это все еще могла быть ловушка! Джон одного понять не мог: кого или что они надеются здесь встретить? И почему проникли сюда без предупреждения? Но, зная Шерлока уже не первый год, Джон счел за лучшее не пытаться разобраться в мотивах, которые двигали детективом. У него определенно была своя, шерлоковская, понятная только его гениальному мозгу, логика.  
  
Все еще соблюдая тишину и двигаясь очень тихо и осторожно, они прикрыли за собой входную дверь, а потом разделились и продолжили осматривать помещение по одиночке. Это была большая комната, насколько мог судить Джон, теоретически из нее было несколько выходов, но все были заколочены, а на полу вместо паркета была пленка. Очевидно, ремонт. Начатый и отложенный настолько давно, что запаха строительных материалов почти не осталось. В помещении явно нуждались пока только как в складе для этих ящиков. Интересно, на других этажах так же?  
  
Шерлок включил фонарик на своем телефоне, пытаясь найти проход в другую комнату и обнаружить, наконец, источник таинственного шума в с-виду-пустом-доме. Вдруг какой-то блик на стене привлек его внимание. Что это? Снова сейф? Если он не ошибся, и это правда Ее рук дело... то Эта Женщина повторяется. Шерлок улыбнулся и уже потянулся к ручке сейфа, как…   
  
Джон не знал, что заставило его обернуться именно в этот момент, но главное, что он вовремя заметил красную лазерную точку от, вероятнее всего, прицела снайперской винтовки, маячившую прямо на затылке лучшего друга. Видимо, здесь были готовы к появлению непрошеных гостей, может быть, даже была сигнализация или какое-то оповещение о том, что в доме появились посторонние. Все эти мысли роем пронеслись в голове Джона прежде, чем он крикнул:  
  
– Ватиканские камеи!  
  
Шерлок тотчас понял этот сигнал тревоги, ставший уже «традиционным», когда дело касалось их с Джоном расследований. Означал он, что нужно немедленно уйти с линии огня. Выражение пришло из военного обихода времен Второй мировой - оно использовалось, если на военную базу попадал посторонний вооруженный человек, несущий потенциальную угрозу окружающим. Шерлок когда-то давно, еще до знакомства с Ватсоном, профессиональным военным, вычитал об этом в одной оружейной энциклопедии.   
  
Прокричав кодовую фразу, Джон кинулся к Шерлоку и толкнул его на пол. Оба они приземлились аккурат в проходе между бесконечными деревянными ящиками.  
  
– Вы все так же рветесь под пули, мистер Холмс, - почти в ту же секунду прозвучало прямо над ними.  
  
Шерлок резко обернулся на этот знакомый голос. Ну конечно, это была она. Все так же красива, неприступна и загадочна. Как будто не прошло этих лет.  
  
– А вы все так же этому способствуете, мисс Адлер, - с ухмылкой ответил Шерлок.  
  
– Ирэн.  
  
– Шерлок.  
  
Ирэн улыбнулась, отключила сигнализацию (которая действительно была, отметил Ватсон, на самом пороге двери: еле заметный зеленый лазерный луч - не удивительно, что они не обратили на него внимания), потом дала команду своим снайперам снять осаду и изучающе посмотрела на эту неразлучную парочку: детектива и его друга доктора-блоггера. Шерлок не выглядел удивленным, скорее, на его лице было выражение «я был прав, как и всегда, впрочем». Ватсон же, напротив, выглядел не просто удивленным, но и по-настоящему шокированным.   
  
«Мог бы привыкнуть уже, она не в первый раз «воскресает» на моих глазах», - вдруг пришло в голову Джону.  
  
«Видимо, Шерлок не рассказал своему дорогому соседу о моем чудесном спасении и о том, кто это провернул, - подумала Ирэн. – Неожиданно…».  
  
– Есть вещи, которые с годами не меняются, - нарушил молчание Шерлок, поднимаясь с пола и помогая встать потерявшему дар речи Джону.  
  
– О чем вы? – спросила Ирэн, слегка прищурив глаза и не отводя взгляда от Шерлока.  
  
– Ваша сентиментальная привязанность к этому виду оружия прямо-таки трогательна. Правда, на этот раз вы обошлись без сейфа. Только старые добрые «ватиканские камеи» и спасают от ваших ловушек.   
  
– Я вас не ждала.  
  
– Неужели? – приподняв бровь, с иронией в голосе поинтересовался Шерлок.  
  
– Хорошо, я не ждала вас  _так скоро_! – казалось, Ирэн начала немного нервничать.  
  
– Позвольте и в этом усомниться.  
  
– Ладно, - сдалась Ирэн. – Я надеялась на встречу, но не думала, что вы так быстро меня вычислите.  
  
В ответ Шерлок лишь вздохнул и закатил глаза в своей фирменной манере, напуская на себя вид «Я же Шерлок Холмс, о чем вы, меня невозможно провести».  
  
– О, и по этому поводу устроили нам такой горячий прием?  
  
– Жизнь научила всегда готовиться к худшему, знаете ли…   
  
Шерлок прищурился.  
  
– А ведь на вас снова кто-то охотится. Я прав? – скорее утверждение, чем вопрос.  
  
Молчание Ирэн было красноречивее всякого ответа.  
  
– Итак, мисс Адлер? – Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на Ирэн.  
  
– Мы снова на «Вы»? Полагаю, отпираться бесполезно, – развела руками Ирэн. Шерлок выразительно смотрел на нее, чуть наклонив голову. – Сколько времени вам потребовалось, чтобы решить загадку?  
  
– Чуть больше суток, - неохотно признал Холмс.  
  
– Теряете хватку, - усмехнулась Адлер.  
  
– Одного я так и не понял.  
  
– Вы? Неужели такое возможно? – казалось, этот разговор начал забавлять Ирэн.  
  
– Рад, что вам весело. Порадую вас еще немного: да, я так и не понял, зачем вам понадобилось устраивать весь этот спектакль.   
  
– Услуга за услугу. Я просто не могла допустить, чтобы вы так бездарно закончили свои дни.  
  
Джон во время всей этой беседы наблюдал за ними, как за двумя игроками, которые соревновались в настольный теннис, и поворачивал голову то к одному, то к другой, словно следил за белым шариком, чтобы тот не вылетел за пределы игрового поля.   
  
Шерлок выглядел слегка пораженным. Это был тот редкий случай, когда его система, отвечающая за контроль эмоций, давала сбой. На его лице сейчас явно читались шок, уважение, восхищение и…  
  
Джон решил нарушить молчание, а заодно напомнить о себе, потому что эти двое точно забыли о его присутствии.  
  
– Я… я, пожалуй, пойду. Мэри, наверное, уже в розыск подала… - промямлил Ватсон, который, наконец, обрел дар речи, и поспешил уйти как можно быстрее. Этим двоим определенно было что обсудить. Шерлок точно не был удивлен ее появлением. Выходит, она снова всех надула своей «смертью», и он об этом знал!..   
  
Джон не был уверен, что они его услышали и вообще заметили, как он ушел.  
  


***


	5. Глава 4. Поздний ужин.

_Саундтрек к главе: Mariah Carey – I Can't Live Without You_   
  


***

  
  
Они на самом деле не заметили, как ушел Джон. Так и стояли, два мастера всевозможных фальсификаций, и смотрели друг на друга. Ирэн с любопытством и нежностью, Шерлок с восхищением и полуулыбкой на лице. Ирэн опомнилась первой. Она медленно приблизилась к Шерлоку, притянула его к себе за ворот пальто и поцеловала. Он и не думал сопротивляться.  
  
\- С возвращением, Шерлок, - прошептала Ирэн, с трудом отрываясь от поцелуя.   
  
\- Спасибо… Ирэн, - пробормотал Шерлок, снова впиваясь в ее губы и прижимая ее ближе к себе. На окраине сознания у него мелькнула мысль, что он ошибся, когда думал, будто все эти  _сантименты_  оставят его, если они не будут видеться. Теория провалилась с треском. Его все так же тянуло к ней, как магнитом.  
  
\- Знаете, мистер Холмс, а ведь меня никогда не интересовали мужчины, - проговорила Ирэн, поглаживая его по щеке. – До вас. С вами мои правила не работают, а все привычные устои летят к чертям. Но я, кажется, знаю, что с этим делать…  
  
Она взяла Шерлока за руку и, ни слова больше не говоря, повела за собой к двери  _(Дверь? Ее же здесь не было)_. Дверью оказалась замаскированная стена с ручкой-сейфом, которая так заинтересовала Шерлока за секунду до тревоги, к счастью, ложной. За ней оказалась кухня, чистая и шикарно обставленная дубовой мебелью, а чуть левее – винтовая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Именно туда направлялась Ирэн. Шерлок, как в трансе, шел за ней, ни о чем не спрашивая. Правда, его гениальный мозг не мог не обратить внимания на некоторые детали. «Ремонт» был только на первом этаже, в гостиной с ящиками  _(кстати, что в них?)_. Все остальные помещения были в отличном состоянии, но приятно было лишний раз убедиться в своей правоте и обнаружить горшки с засохшими пальмами и фикусами. Дом нуждался в генеральной уборке, в остальном все было идеально.   
  
Они поднялись на второй этаж и свернули в первую комнату с распахнутой дверью. Де-жа-вю, пронеслось в голове у Шерлока. Она уже когда-то точно так же вела его в свою комнату. Спальня. Здесь было уютно: приглушенный золотистый свет, сдержанного пастельного цвета стены, огромное зеркало и туалетный столик с кучей женских принадлежностей. Конечно, в глаза не могла не броситься просто неприличных размеров кровать с балдахином и серебристым шелковым бельем.   
  
Ирэн повернулась к Шерлоку, взяла его за вторую руку и начала медленно отступать назад, по направлению к кровати, не отпуская своего спутника и не прерывая зрительного контакта. Впервые в жизни он решил ни о чем не думать и просто подчинялся ей. Прежде чем упасть на кровать и потянуть на себя Шерлока, Ирэн успела стянуть с него его любимый, неизменно синий шарф. От пальто он избавился самостоятельно. Она притянула его голову к себе и начала медленно покрывать его лицо поцелуями, зарываясь в его шевелюру пальцами. Шерлок охотно отвечал на ласки. Он сам не заметил, как снял с нее жакет и начал медленно расстегивать молнию ее платья, касаясь пальцами обнаженной спины и тем самым посылая по ее телу тысячи мини-электрических разрядов. Ирэн уже успела освободить его от пиджака и начала медленно расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Не выпуская ее из объятий, он нашел губами ее губы и впился в них жадным поцелуем.   
  
\- Поужинаем? – почти задыхаясь, прошептала Ирэн.  
  
\- Я не голоден… - так же еле слышно ответил Шерлок.  
  
\- Отлично… - выдохнула Ирэн, снова завладевая его ртом.  
  
На секунду Ирэн оторвалась от его губ и посмотрела в любимые глаза, горящие страстью и желанием. Она никогда не надеялась увидеть что-то подобное в его взгляде. Шерлок нависал над ней, удерживая вес на руках, чтобы не придавить ее собой, так что она хорошо чувствовала бедром его возбуждение. Ей безумно, до боли, хотелось почувствовать его внутри себя. Практически машинально она потянулась к ремню на его брюках, а расстегнув его, медленно начала тянуть за язычок молнии. Шерлок тем временем уже справился с застежкой на ее платье и, чтобы стянуть его через голову, ненадолго прервал занятие Ирэн. Оставшись в одном белье, та возвратилась к штанам Шерлока, закончила возиться и стянула их. Шерлок самостоятельно избавился от уже расстегнутой рубашки, затем медленно намотал длинные волосы Ирэн на руку и нежно потянул ее голову назад, сам чуть подаваясь вперед, к ней. Ирэн охотно подчинилась и подставила шею под поцелуи.   
  
Так, не отрываясь друг от друга, они избавились от последних деталей одежды. Ирэн почувствовала, как руки Шерлока медленно спустились по ее спине - от лопаток к талии - и затем ниже, на бедра, раздвинув их. Сама она продолжала целовать его, запустив одну руку в его волосы, другой гладила его по спине. Шерлок начал медленно входить в нее. Она уже давно была готова его принять. На секунду он встретился глазами с Ирэн: ее затуманенный взгляд прожег его буквально насквозь, в голове не осталось ни одной мысли. Только желание. Сначала он двигался медленно, но уверенно, потом все быстрее и быстрее, постепенно наращивая темп. Его руки скользнули от ее бедер к талии, потом к груди, даря райские ощущения ее обладательнице. Ирэн отчаянно хваталась руками за простыню. Дыхание любовников давно сбилось. От удовольствия Ирэн прикусила губу и громко застонала. Шерлок тоже не пытался сдержать стонов удовольствия…  
  
После того, как их обоих накрыла волна наслаждения и они немного пришли в себя, Ирэн прошептала:  
  
\- Я скучала. Очень…   
  
\- Я… тоже, - выдохнул Шерлок.  
  
Он откатился на другой край кровати, лег на спину и уставился в потолок, все еще пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Ирэн протянула ему пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Он молча взял их и закурил, жадно затягиваясь. Выкурив две сигареты подряд, Шерлок постепенно снова обрел способность думать и анализировать. Что только что произошло? Он занимался сексом с Ирэн Адлер. Сейчас он лежал в ее постели. Он этого  _хотел_ , иначе не сделал бы. И ему было  _хорошо_. Нет, не так. Ему было _очень хорошо_. С  _этой женщиной_. Для него эти чувства и эмоции были в новинку, поэтому романтики от него ждать не приходилось. Ирэн это понимала и, будучи умной женщиной, не оценивала его молчание как нечто негативное. Просто это был Шерлок Холмс. За это она его и любила. Просто за то, какой он есть.  
  
\- Зачем ты вернулась? – наконец проговорил Шерлок, повернувшись к Ирэн. – Хоть Магнуссена больше нет, я уверен, у тебя здесь осталось еще не меньше дюжины врагов, которые будут счастливы стереть тебя в порошок, если прознают, что ты жива. К чему этот риск?  
  
\- Что, если я скажу, что ради тебя? – Ирэн посмотрела на него в упор, приподнявшись на локте. Ее длинные, черные как смоль волосы рассыпались по подушке. Шерлок не мог оторвать глаз от этой картины.  
  
\- Сантименты. Должен был сам догадаться, - он попытался придать голосу саркастическое звучание.   
  
\- Вы – неблагодарная скотина, мистер Холмс, - сквозь зубы сказала Ирэн. Впрочем, она не выглядела слишком разозленной.  
  
\- Для вас это новость? – все иронизировал тот, возвратившись к созерцанию потолка.  
  
\- Признаться, не особенно. Хоть вы и лукавите, - Ирэн вздохнула. Ей надоели эти перепады с «ты» на «вы» и обратно. – Ты можешь сколько угодно отрицать в себе то, что ехидно называешь «сантиментами», но именно из-за них ты оказался в Карачи и вытащил меня буквально с того света. И из-за них ты сейчас здесь. Со мной. В моей постели.  
  
Шерлок красноречиво молчал.   
  
Ирэн придвинулась к нему вплотную и легла на его грудь. Какое-то время они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Ирэн слегка коснулась губами уголков его губ. Шерлок поначалу никак не отреагировал на это новое проявление нежности, но потом расслабился, приобнял ее и поцеловал, слегка покусывая ее нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Кстати, мои извинения, мистер Холмс, - шуточно-официальным тоном произнесла Ирэн.  
  
\- По какому поводу? – Шерлок вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
  
\- До сегодняшнего дня, то есть вечера, я была уверена, что у вас никогда никого не было. Однако вы только что продемонстрировали удивительные способности, каких нельзя ждать от новичка. Я ошиблась.   
  
\- Нет, - вдруг резко сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- Что «нет»? – не поняла Ирэн.  
  
\- Не ошиблась, - медленно произнес Шерлок, и Ирэн заметила, как его щеки и уши вдруг окрасились еле заметным румянцем.  
  
Ирэн удивлено подняла на него округлившиеся глаза.  
  
\- Ты… ты что, хочешь сказать, что ты… никогда? У тебя что, правда никогда никого не было, и я попала в самое яблочко еще в тот далекий вечер у камина, когда предлагала тебе «поужинать»? – Ирэн все еще недоверчиво смотрела на него.  
  
\- Я не был готов впустить кого-то в свою жизнь, - неохотно ответил Шерлок. - Никого. Никогда.   
  
\- Ты впустил в свою жизнь Джона, - прищурившись, сказала Ирэн.  
  
\- Ирэн, - было видно, что Шерлок готов разразиться целой тирадой на тему своего «просто соседства» с Джоном Ватсоном. Слухи о сомнительности этой версии пошли, вероятно, с подачи миссис Хадсон, которая упорно не желала видеть в их союзе лишь дружбу, и уже успели несколько надоесть детективу и доктору. Но Ирэн не дала ему произнести ни слова, прижав палец к его губам.  
  
\- Да-да, вы не пара, бла-бла-бла, я знаю, не продолжай, - Ирэн начала хихикать. Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
\- Ладно, выходит, я у тебя первая? – Ирэн самодовольно улыбнулась. – Вот уж не думала, что мне так повезет!   
  
Шерлок предпочел сменить тему.  
  
\- Расскажешь, как тебе удалось провернуть фокус под названием «Соскучились по мне» по всей стране? Даже Британское правительство в панике.  
  
\- Признайся, тебя я тоже заставила понервничать, - Ирэн усмехнулась. – Ты ведь на секунду поверил, что он и правда мог вернуться?  
  
\- Я в этой жизни уже ничему не удивляюсь, - медленно сказал Шерлок. - Если я смог проделать свой трюк, а ты смогла воскреснуть не единожды, то, чисто теоретически, это могло получиться и у него. И твоя выходка заставила меня всерьез задуматься об этом…  
  
\- Моя «выходка» спасла твою заносчивую задницу от ссылки! Такое добро не должно пропадать почем зря, - сказала Ирэн, не переставая лукаво улыбаться. – Кстати, надеюсь в следующий раз все-таки осуществить свою старую мечту и поиметь тебя на твоем столе на Бейкер-Стрит, - прикусив губу, томным голосом сказала Ирэн. Шерлок не сводил с нее глаз.   
  
– Ну хорошо, - вздохнула Ирэн, - если тебя интересуют детали, то это была силиконовая маска, которую примерил кое-кто из моих знакомых, программа по замене голоса, благо, образец в виде видеозаписей «своих телепрограмм» нам оставил сам дорогой Джим со времен своей компании против тебя, ну и мои гениальные связи с людьми из телевизионных кругов. Остальное – дело техники.   
  
Пока она говорила, Шерлок все шире расплывался в улыбке.  
  
\- Ты сумасшедшая, - с восхищением проговорил Шерлок и крепче прижал ее к себе.  
  
\- Как и ты, - промурлыкала Ирэн, удобно устраиваясь у него под боком и положив голову ему на плечо.  
  
 _Стоп. Гениальные связи?_  
  
\- Ты снова взялась за старое? – поглаживая ее по спине, спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Нужно же на что-то жить.  
  
Какое-то время оба молчали.  
  
\- Итак, когда ты уезжаешь? – вдруг спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Как ты?.. А, впрочем, о чем я…  
  
\- Все просто. Ты не живешь здесь все время, бываешь здесь нечасто. Гардеробная пуста, а насколько я помню твои привычки, этого просто не может быть в том месте, где ты находишься постоянно: в тот первый короткий визит в твою спальню, когда ты накачала меня наркотиками, я успел все же осмотреться и сделать кое-какие выводы. К тому же, сейчас из-под кровати выглядывает чемодан, очевидно, собранный. А на туалетном столике билет до Парижа.   
  
\- Береги себя, - вдруг неожиданно серьезно сказала Ирэн, глядя ему в глаза. – Пожалуйста. Постарайся не оказаться в реанимации хотя бы до нашей следующей встречи.  
  
\- Между прочим, красивая роза.  
  
\- Ты догадался? – нежно улыбнулась Ирэн.  
  
\- Больше некому. Слишком сентиментально, – сказал Шерлок.  
  
Ирэн вдруг крепко обняла его, словно не желая выпускать в такой враждебный мир, полный опасностей. Опасностей, которые они оба с завидным упорством сами себе искали. И находили.  
  
Некоторое время они лежали молча. Каждый думал о своем. Вдруг раздался звук входящего СМС-сообщения на телефоне Шерлока. Ирэн рассмеялась, услышав рингтон, который сама же установила в напоминание о себе. Забавно, думала она, что за столько лет он так и не сменил его.  
  
 _От: Лестрейд  
«Шерлок, нужна твоя помощь, есть кое-какие новости»._  
  
\- Это Лестрейд, что-то срочное. Будем надеяться, что он не набрел (совершенно случайно, не иначе) на твой след во всей этой истории с возвращением Мориарти. Иначе это сулит большие неприятности, и не только тебе. Мне нужно ехать, - быстро проговорил Шерлок, бегло пробежав глазами новое СМС. Впервые сообщение главного инспектора с просьбой о помощи его не обрадовало, а практически разозлило. Разве Скотланд-Ярд вообще ничего не может сделать самостоятельно? За что все они получают зарплату? Черт бы их всех побрал…   
  
\- У меня остался еще один вопрос, - уже стоя на пороге, сказал Шерлок. – Ты действительно вытащила меня только в благодарность, или я тебе здесь зачем-то нужен?  
  
\- Шерлок, для тебя уже давно не секрет, как я к тебе отношусь, - немного помолчав, ответила Ирэн. – Не надеюсь ни в коей мере на ответное чувство, да и вряд ли нам обоим это нужно. Просто я неплохо осведомлена о том месте, куда тебя чуть не отправил твой дорогой брат. Ты бы не протянул там и нескольких месяцев. А я не могла этого допустить. К тому же… - Ирэн на мгновение запнулась, словно решая, стоит ли говорить, но все-таки решила сказать, - я благодарна тебе за избавление мира от этого чудовища. Я о Магнуссене. Он даже мне умудрился порядком подпортить жизнь, а это очень нелегко, как ты помнишь из моих методов налаживания отношений с людьми.  
  
\- Что ж, желаю удачи в дальнейшем, - Шерлок надел перчатки.  
  
Ирэн подошла к нему, слегка коснулась губами его губ и тихо сказала:  
  
\- Берегите себя, мистер Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Губы Шерлока дрогнули в полуулыбке, он молча сделал несколько шагов от двери, но вдруг обернулся. Ирэн все так же провожала его взглядом. Шерлок улыбнулся шире.  
  
\- Спасибо, мисс Адлер.  
  
Пройдя несколько десятков метров по улице, Шерлок вдруг резко остановился.  
  
 _"А где Джон?"_  
  


***


	6. Глава 5. След.

***

  
  
_Кому: Джон_  
«Где ты? ШХ»  
  
Ответа на СМС не было. Шерлок нахмурился, спрятал телефон в карман и поймал кэб, чтобы поскорее добраться до участка и покончить со всем, ради чего его звали.   
  
\- Гремс, что такого срочного на ночь глядя? – вместо приветствия выдал недовольный Холмс, едва успев переступить порог кабинета инспектора в Скотланд-Ярде.  
  
Лестрейд, до этого спокойно сидевший в своем кресле с чаем в руках, при (как обычно) бурном появлении Шерлока чуть не опрокинул стакан кипятка прямо на себя. Он уже собирался наорать на детектива, но весь его гнев улетучился, стоило ему присмотреться к нему получше.   
  
Холмс, уже успевший усесться в кресло напротив инспектора и снять перчатки и шарф, действительно выглядел не как обычно. Волосы взлохмачены, на лице нездоровый румянец. Кроме того, в глаза бросалась явно помятые рубашка и пиджак, а, насколько Грег помнил, детектив всегда выглядел с иголочки, даже когда не спал по несколько дней из-за расследований. Даже на опасных вылазках он был более элегантен, чем сейчас.  
  
\- Все нормально, Шерлок? Ты выглядишь… - Лестрейд озабоченно осмотрел Шерлока с ног до головы. – Словом, ты какой-то взъерошенный.   
  
Если бы инспектор чуть лучше знал его, то заметил бы, как тот немного смутился. Но инспектор знал его ровно настолько, насколько Шерлок позволял узнать себя окружающим (Джон, разумеется, давно не в счет), к тому же, Грег был лишен шерлоковой проницательности, поэтому ничего не заметил.  
  
\- Я в порядке. Просто ты оторвал меня от... важных дел, - Шерлок старался звучать убедительно, и при годах практики у него это получалось. Раньше.  
  
\- На ночь глядя? – иронично переспросил Грег, начавший догадываться, что это могли быть за дела, но, вспомнив, о ком идет речь, отмел эту версию, как несостоятельную.  
  
\- Ты вызвал меня, чтобы обсудить мой внешний вид? – начал раздражаться Холмс.  
  
Не желая злить строптивого детектива, Грег почел за лучшее поскорее перейти к делу.  
  
\- Насчет той записи с «воскрешением» Мориарти, - начал инспектор. – Нам не удалось достать ни одной копии. Ни одной! Никаких следов! Ни с камер, ни из интернета. Допросы сотрудников телекомпаний тоже ничего не дали. Я, честно говоря, удивлен. Но мы отсмотрели все записи из студий, и люди ничего подозрительно на них не делают. Абсолютно ничего. Просто занимаются свей работой, все как и всегда. И момент его появления на экране сотрудников телекомпаний шокировал так же, как и зрителей. Я не представляю, что и думать обо всем этом.  
  
\- А что тут думать? – фыркнул Шерлок. – Тот, кто за всем этим стоит, хочет замести следы. Это нормально.   
  
\- Что нормально? – Грег уже почти привык чувствовать себя идиотом в присутствии Шерлока.  
  
\- Очевидно, в его планы не входит попасться на какой-то мелочи вроде компрометирующей записи с камер. Он хорошо подготовился.  
  
\- Ты что-то слишком спокоен, - Грег внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока. – Я на всякий случай напоминаю: речь идет о Мориарти! О человеке, который чуть не отправил тебя на тот свет!  
  
\- Он бы не отправил, инспектор, – Шерлок решил попытаться увести инспектора от опасной темы подальше. Не мог же он, в самом деле, сдать полиции Ирэн. – У нас с Майкрофтом был отличный план спасения, причем не один, а целых тринадцать. Не было ни единого повода волноваться. Все было детально проработано и спланировано. И сработало, кстати сказать, безупречно.  
  
\- Да, безупречно, - нехотя согласился Грег. – Однако вы с твоим гениальным братом не учли одной маленькой детали.   
  
Шерлок вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
\- Я говорю о том, что вы своей таинственностью заставили страдать тех немногих людей, которым ты дорог, Шерлок.  
  
Лицо Холмса приобрело несвойственное ему виноватое выражение. Он молчал, уткнувшись взглядом в стол инспектора.  
  
\- О, вижу, даже до тебя иногда доходит что-то, касающееся человеческих отношений. Ты себе не представляешь, что творилось с Джоном. Держу пари, он тебе об этом не рассказывал и вряд ли расскажет. Нам стоило больших усилий снова вернуть его к жизни. Нам - мне, Молли, миссис Хадсон и Мэри. Но мы его чуть не потер… - Шерлок резко поднял на него взгляд, когда Грег вдруг запнулся. Но тот выдержал его с честью и продолжил, как будто не сболтнул только что ничего лишнего, - Словом, ему было очень плохо, как и всем нам. А виной всему этот мерзавец, который может на самом деле оказаться жив, если только это видео – не чья-то злая шутка! И именно поэтому я сейчас взвинчен, и, черт побери, я не понимаю, почему ты - первое, казалось бы, заинтересованное лицо - так спокоен! – закончил Лестрейд, едва не переходя на крик.  
  
Шерлок обратил внимание на эту запинку. Он знал, что причинил Джону боль своей «смертью», знал, что он страдал. Но почему-то обсуждать чувства Джона здесь, с Грегом, не хотелось. Поэтому он решил ограничиться лишь ответом на вопрос:  
  
\- Я просто рад снова оказаться дома. О, не смотри так. Возможно, ты удивишься, но я тоже человек. Нет повода для беспокойства! За дело берусь я, а значит скоро будет информация, кто все это устроил.  
  
Лестрейд уставился на него откровенно недоверчиво.  
  
\- Не понял, ты сомневаешься в моих способностях?! - Шерлок решил, что лучшая защита – это нападение.  
  
\- Не то, чтобы я сомневался, - неуверенно начал Грег. – Просто раньше ты буквально на стену лез, когда на горизонте маячил Мориарти, на месте усидеть не мог, а теперь что? Удобно устроился в кресле и говоришь мне, что все в порядке?  
  
Не желая дальше продолжать этот разговор, Шерлок встал, взял шарф и перчатки и направился к выходу. У самой двери он вновь обернулся на голос Грега.  
  
\- И, Шерлок… - замялся Лестрейд. – Это еще не все. Должен предупредить. Похоже, Ирэн Адлер снова в Англии, и снова «шалит», если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Я подумал, тебе это будет интересно.  
  
Шерлоку понадобилось несколько секунд на то, чтобы осознать: Грег в курсе, что она не умерла. Плохо. Значит, Майкрофт тоже в курсе. Еще хуже. Холмс машинально сжал кулаки в карманах и изо всех сил постарался придать лицу удивленное выражение. Только этого ему не хватало.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Шерлок вернулся на Бейкер-Стрит, стрелки перевалили за полночь.  
  
Он шел пешком - не хотелось садиться в такси, да и на воздухе думается лучше. После двух выкуренных с непривычки сигарет его легкие были ему благодарны за этот променад. Адекватно думать о вечере, проведенном с Ирэн, он был пока не способен. Лучше подумать, как выкрутиться из всей этой ситуации с видеозаписью и не подставить Ирэн, да и себя заодно. Они с Джоном обязательно найдут приемлемое решение…  
  
Чем ближе был дом, тем медленнее становился шаг. Что проку туда спешить? Все равно никто его там не ждет. Шерлок до сих пор не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что теперь он снова один. А у Джона своя жизнь, своя семья и свой,  _другой_ , дом. Он, безусловно, был рад за Джона и желал ему счастья, но смириться с этим не мог. Шерлок был эгоистом и отдавал себе в этом полный отчет. Он привык, что Джон всегда рядом. Доктор был единственным человеком, который его не раздражал и чье общество было ему, социопату, приятно.  _«А как же Эта Женщина?»_  – подкинуло мысль подсознание. Шерлок отмахнулся от него и отправил подальше на задворки Чертогов.   
  
На улице явно похолодало. Шерлок потеплее закутался в шарф. Как он мог забыть про Джона? Не может быть, чтобы ему можно было так легко вскружить голову. Но вечер доказывал обратное, и легче от этого не становилось. Шерлок поклялся себе больше никогда не оставаться с Этой Женщиной наедине. В ее присутствии он терял контроль над своим холодным разумом, что ему ужасно не нравилось.   
  
Вообще вся ситуация ранним вечером смутно напоминала тысячи подобных из их прошлой, «веселой» жизни, когда Шерлок срывался с очередного места преступления в поисках улик или чтобы проверить свою очередную невероятную теорию, напрочь забывая про напарника. Тот был на него не в обиде, просто отправлялся дожидаться новостей и блестящих выводов домой, иногда даже встречал его с готовым ужином или, по крайней мере, горячим крепким чаем. С сахаром и молоком.  
  
Шерлок, наконец, добрался до 221В, стараясь не шуметь  _(в окнах миссис Хадсон темно, старушка давно легла спать)_ поднялся наверх, и первое, что он увидел - Джон. Самый настоящий, реальный, успевший задремать от долгого ожидания, Джон Ватсон сидел в своем кресле у камина. Какие-то секунды Шерлок просто стоял на пороге и, не вполне доверяя своим глазам, смотрел на лучшего друга, точнее на его макушку, выглядывающую из-за спинки кресла. Убедившись, что это все же не видение, он тихо подошел к Ватсону и слегка дотронулся до его плеча.  
  
\- О, привет. Я что, заснул? – Ватсон зевнул и сонно посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
\- Очевидно. Почему ты здесь? – прозвучало не слишком гостеприимно, но это от неожиданности. Шерлок снял пальто, шарф и перчатки, бросил на диван и прошел к своему любимому креслу.  
  
\- Не поверишь. Когда я ушел от вас, был слегка не в себе от всего, что произошло, - начал объяснять Ватсон. – Пошел на автопилоте куда глаза глядят и не понял, как оказался здесь. Ноги сами привели. И я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии подняться. Все-таки, это место было моим домом… Тянет сюда как магнитом. А потом решил дождаться тебя и… заснул.  
  
 _Оправдывается? С каких пор Джону нужны оправдания, чтобы приходить сюда?_  
  
\- А как же Мэри? Ты вроде упоминал что-то про розыск, - с усилием припомнил Шерлок слова Джона перед уходом из дома Ирэн. – Кстати, о розыске. Я тебе СМС отправил, ты не ответил.  
  
\- Мэри я позвонил и сказал, что немного задержусь, потому что у нас новое срочное дело, - посмеиваясь, ответил Джон.   
  
Шерлок приподнял бровь.  _Джон уже начал обманывать Мэри?..Чтобы провести время со мной?_  
  
– В каком-то смысле так и было, - продолжал Джон, вытаскивая телефон. – А, СМС? Точно, вот, а я не слышал, уже задремал к тому моменту, наверное. Удивительно! Оказывается, хоть что-то из сказанного мной ты все-таки слышал.  
  
\- В смысле? Я всегда тебя слушаю, – невозмутимо соврал Шерлок.  
  
\- Только не этим вечером. Итак, расскажешь? – Джон приготовился слушать.  
  
\- Расскажу что?  
  
\- Ты понял меня.  
  
\- Как в старые времена, - улыбнулся Шерлок.  
  
\- О, ты о том, что снова обо мне забыл и занялся своими делами? Да уж, точно, я тоже об этом подумал. Отличное было время… - с какой-то грустью в голосе произнес Джон.  
  
\- Спасибо, Джон, – серьезно сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- За что? – не понял доктор.  
  
\- Камеи.  
  
\- О, да перестань. Неужели ты думаешь, что Ирэн Адлер допустила бы, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось?  
  
\- Мы же об этом не знали до ее феерического появления.  
  
\- Не такого феерического, как могло ожидаться.  
  
\- О чем ты?  
  
\- Я о тебе. Ты не удивился, - Шерлок только открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Джон опередил его и погрозил пальцем. - Шерлок, хорошо подумай прежде, чем сейчас мне соврать! Я не такой дурак, как ты думаешь!  
  
\- Хорошо, ладно, Джон. Ты не дурак. Я действительно знал, что она не умерла.  
  
\- Откуда? В смысле… - Джон смутился. – Я же тебе тогда сказал, что она под программой защиты свидетелей…  
  
\- Неужели ты думал, что я поверю в эту вашу с Майкрофтом ложь про защиту свидетелей?   
  
\- А почему бы и не поверить было?  
  
\- Потому что это априори не могло быть правдой.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Да потому что я спас ее, Джон. В Карачи. – Шерлока повеселило удивленное выражение лица Джона. – Уверен, версию про то, что ее там казнили, мой брат тебе поведал без утайки. И был весьма убедителен. Потому что сам не знал, что там на самом деле произошло.  
  
\- Шерлок, ну ты даешь! У меня и мысли не возникло, что ты мог оказаться там! - Джон смотрел на Шерлока огромными глазами, полными восхищения и шока. – Забавно, в том разговоре Майкрофт уверял меня, что он все проверил, и она действительно мертва, и что «только Шерлок Холмс мог его обмануть». Поверить не могу! Ты снова сделал это, - окончательно развеселился Джон.  
  
\- Знаю. Таков был план. Она должна была исчезнуть… – Шерлок вдруг замолчал и взглянул на Джона. Происходящее напомнило ему инсценировку собственной смерти.   
  
\- Только с чего вы с Майкрофтом взяли, что меня нельзя «шокировать» якобы правдой о ее дальнейшей судьбе? – после паузы задал вопрос Шерлок.  
  
Джон многозначительно посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
\- Сантименты? – догадался тот.  
  
\- Сантименты. Те самые сантименты, которыми ты занимался сегодня, - о, пардон, уже вчера - вечером с Ирэн после моего ухода. – Джон изо всех сил старался сдержать подступающий приступ хохота, поэтому произносил слова с большими паузами. – Еле заметно за волосами, но… У тебя… помада… на шее… слева.   
  
Шерлок чуть не выронил скрипку, которую было взял в руки, намереваясь поиграть, и машинально дотронулся пальцами именно до того «пострадавшего» от поцелуя места. Отрицать было бесполезно, он только что себя выдал реакцией.  
  
\- И что, ну… - Шерлок в редких случаях бывал косноязычен. Это был тот редкий, исключительный случай. – Что, обычные люди действительно рассказывают друг другу о том, как у них это…?  
  
Джон все-таки не выдержал и расхохотался. Шерлок сначала нахмурился, но потом сдался и присоединился к другу. С Джоном невозможно было сердиться. Из него позитив бил ключом через край.  
  
Внезапное веселье вновь прервал телефон Шерлока. На этот раз это был звонок.  
  
\- Черт возьми, Грег! – Шерлок сам не заметил, как назвал правильное имя инспектора. – Ты видел, который час?!  
  
\- Прости, Шерлок, но это очень важно. Нам только сейчас сообщили. Позавчера утром был ограблен крупный секретный военный склад оружия на одной из баз под Лондоном. Никаких следов взлома. Никаких улик. Никаких подозреваемых… - с каждым словом голос инспектора становился все более обреченным.  
  
\- Скоро будем, - сказал Шерлок и сбросил вызов. Он озадаченно посмотрел на Джона. Как в старые добрые времена?.. Джон уверенно кивнул, словно прочитав мысли Шерлока.  
  


***


	7. Глава 6. По чашке чая до рассвета.

***

  
  
\- Новое дело, говоришь? – посмеивался Холмс, сидя на заднем сидении кэба вместе с Ватсоном.  
  
\- Как в воду глядел, - буркнул тот, пряча улыбку.  
  
«Как здорово снова вместе броситься на расследование очередного преступления», думал Джон, глядя в окно на пролетающие мимо улицы, фонари, и иногда посматривая на Шерлока. Он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что был бы рад, если бы Скотланд-Ярд находился намного дальше и эта поездка как можно дольше не заканчивалась. Ему просто приятно было находиться рядом с Шерлоком. От мыслей о вполне себе вероятной перепалке с Мэри по возвращению домой он отмахивался, как от надоедливой мухи. Этот брак давно тяготил его. С того самого выстрела, едва не лишившего его во второй раз лучшего друга. Только уже навсегда. Прошло уже полгода, а ему все так же тяжело об этом думать. Он вспоминал это каждый раз, когда видел свою жену. Джон не мог ее простить. И не стремился к этому. Просто решил поступить честно и остаться с ней ради ребенка.   
  
Джон бросил короткий взгляд на Шерлока. Тот выглядел довольным и сосредоточенным, думал о чем-то, анализировал, сложив руки лодочкой у подбородка. Джон улыбнулся. Как же его друг умел быстро переключаться с одного на другое. Ведь часа не прошло, как вернулся с романтической встречи с женщиной - и вот он уже снова в своих чертогах, пытается найти ответ на новый ребус. Доктор даже невольно залюбовался им, но потом нахмурился. Ирэн Адлер. Неужели Шерлок влюбился? Эти два понятия – «Шерлок» и «влюбиться» сами по себе казались слишком разными, чтобы оказаться в одном предложении. И, тем не менее, вдруг это правда? Он так смотрел на нее… Джон не мог припомнить, чтобы Шерлок еще на кого-то смотрел так. И, если он прав, почему ему как-то не по себе от этой мысли? Джон горько усмехнулся. О, он очень хорошо знал,  _почему_. Но надеялся, что сумел побороть это, убедил себя, что это временно, что это просто сильная привязанность, что это  _все-что-угодно-только-не-ЭТО_!… Он с головой бросился в отношения с Мэри и на какое-то время даже поверил в свои отговорки. А потом случилось все, что случилось… Не думать об этом. Не думать…   
  
Безумно хотелось прикоснуться к Шерлоку, взять его за руку. Джон изо всех сил сдерживался и напряженно думал. Почему он снова расклеился? Только что, когда они обсуждали случившееся на Мэрилебон-роуд, Джон был спокоен и даже весел. Но стоило ему оказаться рядом с Шерлоком в «полевых» условиях, как появилась какая-то… ревность? Злость? Все казалось неправильным.  
  
В голове детектива бродили весьма похожие мысли. Какого черта он такой довольный? Ведь новости инспектора не сулят ему ничего хорошего. Ему буквально придется ходить по тонкому льду, чтобы не выдать ни Адлер, ни себя в истории с «воскрешением» злодея. И еще эта кража оружия. Не связано ли одно с другим... Шерлок иногда выныривал из своих размышлений и посматривал на Джона. Пару раз их взгляды встретились, заставив обоих улыбнуться. Джон. Джон с ним, значит, они справятся со всем и со всеми. Как в старые добрые времена. И к черту  _Эту Женщину_! Забыть наваждение раз и навсегда. Что это было вообще? Никогда он так не терял голову. И больше не планирует идти на поводу у страсти. В том, что это была именно страсть, Шерлок, проанализировав тщательно все случившееся минувшим вечером и все предпосылки к произошедшему, уже не сомневался.   
  
Ну, вот и приехали. Холмс и Ватсон нехотя выбрались из машины и направились ко входу в управление.  
  
\- Доброй ночи, Грег, - поздоровался Джон с инспектором и пожал ему руку. Шерлок лишь коротко кивнул, уселся в кресло и вопросительно уставился на Лестрейда.  
  
\- Как я уже сказал - никаких следов, никаких улик, никаких свидетелей, - начал объяснять инспектор. – Исчезло двадцать ящиков с оружием. Снайперские винтовки. И полные магазины патронов к каждой. Страшно подумать, что может случиться, окажись они в руках террористов.  
  
\- Да и в руках не террористов тоже, - сказал Джон. – Как вышло, что все это добро вынесли из-под носа лучших представителей лондонской полиции? Я имею в виду, не идиоты же охраняли склад?  
  
Шерлок саркастично хмыкнул. Джон с трудом подавил смешок.  
  
\- Вот и я хотел бы знать, - ответил Грег. – Как вообще такое возможно? Мы проверяем всех, кто дежурил в те дни, но они люди надежные.  
  
\- Люди всегда надежны ровно до той поры, пока не найдется что-то, что может оказаться важнее их преданности службе, инспектор.  
  
\- Например? – уточнил Лестрейд.  
  
\- Цена их преданности может выражаться в деньгах или в жизнях - их самих и их близких, - объяснил Шерлок. - Все в жизни имеет свою цену.  
  
Грег и Джон переглянулись.  
  
\- Есть хотя бы фотография пропавшего оружия? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
Мужчина достал папку из ящика стола и протянул Шерлоку. Там обнаружилось описание оружия, накладная, фотографии, калибр пуль. Шерлок внимательно изучил содержимое.   
  
\- А как выглядели украденные ящики? Неужели ни одного образца нет? – спросил Шерлок, не особо надеясь на положительный ответ. Хотя, честно говоря, он давно уже  _понял_ , как они выглядели.  _Знал_.  
  
\- Почему нет? Вот, снимок с камеры наблюдения, сделан в тот день, когда их привезли на склад.  
  
Шерлок развернул фото к себе. Ему хватило пары секунд, чтобы понять - это они.  _Те самые_  ящики, стоявшие в гостиной дома на Мэрилебон-роуд. Какое, черт возьми, отношение ко всему этому имеет мисс Адлер? Он переглянулся с Джоном. Тот понял все без слов.  
  
\- Что ж, думаю, это уже кое-что, - сказал Джон.  
  
\- Знаете, я хочу выяснить, кто этот предатель. Это важнее, чем просто найти украденное. Надо понять, кто из нас крыса, - твердо сказал Грег.  
  
\- Вероятно, лучшее, что мы можем сделать – это просто ждать, - резюмировал Шерлок. Грег и Джон недоуменно посмотрели на него. – Не смотрите так! Именно ждать, пока они предпримут попытки продать или использовать оружие. Они не новички, поэтому не могут позволить себе ошибиться. Но они ошибутся. И тогда я узнаю, кто за всем этим стоит.  
  
-  _Мы_  узнаем, Шерлок. МЫ, - поправил его Джон, одарив решительным взглядом.  
  
\- Мы, разумеется, - исправился Шерлок, в глубине души радуясь, что Джон все еще считает их напарниками.  
  
\- Будут новости – звоните, никакой самодеятельности! – пригрозил Грег. – Хватит с нас волнений, зовите подкрепление, и мы тут же будем на месте.  
  
\- Обязательно, - тон Шерлока не оставлял сомнений в том, как именно он поступит, если выйдет на след преступников.  
  
\- Да, Грег, будем держать вас в курсе, - сказал Джон, пожимая руку инспектору и поглядывая на Шерлока, - И вы тоже звоните, если будут новости, или если оружие засветится где-то.  
  
Грег кивнул на прощание и приступил к просмотру бумаг. Спать этой ночью, похоже, никто не собирался.  
  
Обратно Шерлок и Джон тоже ехали молча, погруженные каждый в свои мысли. Шерлоку казалось, что он вот-вот соберет паззл, но какой-то детали явно не доставало. Это его злило. Джон же просто не понимал, почему Шерлок не рассказал инспектору, что буквально пару часов назад они видели то самое оружие. По крайней мере, ящики из-под него видели точно.  
  
Поднимаясь в квартиру на Бейкер-Стрит, уже на пороге, Шерлок вдруг остановился, повернулся к шедшему следом Джону и спросил:  
  
\- Ты разве не едешь к Мэри? Пятый час… Рассвет скоро.  
  
\- Да-да, только выпью чаю, если не возражаешь… - замялся Джон.  
  
\- Джон, - Шерлок улыбнулся, - это ведь и твой дом. А я твой друг. Как я могу возражать?  
  
Джон слегка улыбнулся, потом кивнул и уверенным шагом направился на кухню, снимая на ходу куртку и бросая в свое кресло совсем привычным движением. Шерлок тоже снял пальто и теперь стоял посреди комнаты, наблюдая за Джоном. Эта сцена вызывала легкую ностальгию. Подобное не раз повторялось в прошлом, когда они под утро возвращались с очередного расследования… Как будто ничего не случилось, как будто он не «умирал», как будто Джон не женился, как будто они все те же, что и несколько лет назад, в день первого расследования. А ведь все изменилось с тех пор. Все…  
  
\- Итак, - вывел его из раздумий Джон, в руках у которого был поднос с заварочным чайником и двумя чашками. – почему ты не рассказал Лестрейду о том, где находится похищенное оружие? – Он поставил поднос на столик, сел в свое кресло и взял чашку.  
  
\- Очевидно, разве нет? – спросил Шерлок, усаживаясь на пол рядом с креслом Джона и прислоняясь к нему спиной. Он тоже взял чашку с чаем, принюхался. Цейлонский. С молоком и сахаром, как он любит.  
  
\- Честно говоря, нет, - ответил Джон, делая пару глотков. – Навряд ли Грег заподозрил бы в краже оружия тебя. Ты теперь лицо практически неприкосновенное и пользующееся полным доверием после… - Джон запнулся, - после той истории.  
  
Шерлок повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Джоном. Доктор увидел в его глазах раскаяние, а детектив в его – боль и…? Какие-то секунды они так и смотрели друг на друга, потом Джон отвел взгляд. Холмс вздохнул.  
  
\- Джон, - начал Шерлок. – Я не хочу ничего сообщать полиции, пока сам не пойму, что происходит. Я до сих пор во всем не разобрался, и меня это бесит, – он сделал несколько больших глотков чая. – Что мы имеем? В доме Ирэн Адлер находится, судя по всему, вся партия украденного со склада оружия. Вряд ли оно нужно ей, так что возникает закономерный вопрос: кто за этим стоит? И каким образом этот кто-то связан с ней? Также не может быть совпадением то, что склад обворовывают сразу после моего неудавшегося отъезда. Что-то не сходится.  
  
\- А он на самом деле умер?   
  
Шерлок понял, о ком спрашивает Джон.  
  
\- Я не знаю, Джон, - признался Шерлок. - Но я обязательно выясню. Обещаю.  
  
\- И как же? – осторожно уточнил Ватсон.  
  
\- Я придумаю что-нибудь, – сказал Шерлок, снова взглянув на друга. – Мы придумаем, мы, - поправился детектив и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Это очень хорошо, что ты, наконец, начал понимать, что не всегда умно действовать в одиночку, - еле слышно проворчал Джон.  
  
Шерлок допил чай, поставил на стол чашку.  
  
\- А если окажется, что он правда выжил, точно так же всех одурачив, как и ты? Что тогда? – спросил Джон.  
  
\- Я… не знаю, - вздохнул Шерлок. – Но, если так, мы обязаны найти способ устранить его раз и навсегда, - жестко закончил он.  
  
\- Ты не допускаешь мысли, что он снова устроил представление? – задумчиво проговорил Джон.  
  
\- Все организовала  _Та Женщина_ , - возразил детектив.  
  
\- Снова она. А  _ей_  ты доверяешь? – резковато спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок долго молчал. Действительно, а может ли он ей доверять? По крайней мере, она не пыталась его убить, в отличие от миссис Ватсон, и вытащила его из самолета, который тоже уносил его навсегда из Лондона отнюдь не к радужным перспективам. Но на самом ли деле она вытащила его просто так? Не кроется ли за ее действиями что-то или, что весьма вероятно,  _кто-то_  еще?  
  
\- Не так, как тебе, - наконец произнес Шерлок. – Ты единственный, кому я могу доверять на все сто процентов. Единственный, кому я могу доверить свою жизнь.  
  
Джона переполнило чувство благодарности за эти слова. Он положил руку на плечо Шерлока и слегка сжал его. Шерлок, не оборачиваясь, опустил свою ладонь поверх его. Так они и просидели до самого рассвета.  
  


***


	8. Глава 7. Компромат.

***

  
  
\- КАКОГО. ЧЕРТА. ТЫ. ВЫТВОРЯЕШЬ?! – проревел голос прямо над ними.  
  
Оба как по команде подскочили, распахнули глаза и увидели перед собой Майкрофта. Очень злого, нервного Майкрофта Холмса, который разве что огнем не дышал.  
  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - пробурчал Шерлок. Он уже успел встать с пола и начал потягиваться. Тело ныло от того, что он спал на полу в сидячем положении. Стоп, что он вообще делал на полу? Они разговаривали с Джоном, а потом… видимо, заснули. Черт, он не собирался спать.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Майкрофт, - зевая, поприветствовал его Джон, вставая с кресла и тоже потягиваясь. – Вот черт, Мэри убьет меня, - добавил он, глядя на часы. Была половина одиннадцатого.  
  
Майкрофт его игнорировал. Он в ярости смотрел на Шерлока.  
  
\- Мало того, что ты устроил в Карачи… - шипел Майкрофт.  
  
\- Что ж ты сразу не пришел? Ты же не сегодня узнал об этом, – ухмыльнулся Шерлок.  
  
\- У меня, знаешь ли, полно дел поважнее, дорогой братец! – процедил сквозь зубы Холмс-старший.  
  
\- О, да, прости, как можно тратить время на мелочи, когда в твоих руках – власть всего британского правительства, которую можно  _умело_  направить в  _нужное_  русло. Откуда там время навестить младшего брата? – Шерлок явно издевался. Он с детства любил доводить старшего до белого каления. С возрастом привычка не прошла. – Однако время на то, чтобы поделиться своими знаниями с инспектором, у тебя нашлось.  
  
\- Это все не шутки, мать твою! – на последних словах Майкрофт ударил кулаком по столу так, что чашки недовольно звякнули. Шерлок и Джон переглянулись. На их памяти Майкрофт никогда не позволял себе крепких словечек. Напротив, он был образцом идеального воспитания. – Что это, объясни мне? – добавил он, швыряя на стол пачку фотографий.  
  
Шерлок спокойно подошел к столу и взял в руки снимки. Дом на Мэрилебон-роуд. Темные силуэты у выхода. В них явно угадывается Ирэн Адлер и…  _некто-в-пальто-как-у-Шерлока_. И с такой же шевелюрой. Только лица нигде не видно.   
  
\- Фотографии, - Шерлок пытался казаться невозмутимым.  
  
\- Умник! Я спрашиваю, какого черта на них делаешь ты в компании Ирэн Адлер?! – Майкрофту очень хотелось отвесить младшему увесистый подзатыльник.  
  
\- А ты какого черта следишь за мной? – начал заводиться Шерлок.  
  
\- Ошибочка, дорогой братишка, это  _не я_  за тобой слежу, - Майкрофт постепенно начал успокаиваться. Первая волна гнева явно пошла на спад.  
  
\- Тогда я не понимаю…  
  
\- Эти фото некто любезно прислал мне. Без каких-либо комментариев. Просто фотографии, - приторно улыбаясь, проворчал Майкрофт.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
\- Кому понадобилось следить за мной? – поднял он взгляд на брата.  
  
\- А что, если не за тобой? Что если следят за ней, а ты засветился совершенно случайно, но это оказалось на руку этим людям? Ты знаешь, в какие игры она играет! – снова начал закипать Майкрофт. Вторая волна гнева была на подходе.  
  
\- Только не надо делать вид, что тебя сильно волнует моя репутация, - сказал Шерлок, продолжая рассматривать снимки. На одной из них он увидел себя, которого на прощание целует Адлер.  
  
\- Меня волнует  _моя_  репутация! – прорычал Майкрофт. – И если уж эти фото прислали мне, то безошибочно узнали на них тебя. А это значит, что у кого-то большие планы, как тебя использовать против  _меня_.  
  
Шерлок молчал.  
  
\- Ты сводишь на нет все мои усилия, - уже спокойнее проговорил Майкрофт.  
  
\- Как и ты мои, - парировал Шерлок.  
  
\- Не понял?  
  
\- Майкрофт, если хочешь помочь – помогай, но не мешай мне, – процедил Шерлок. – У меня расследование. Мне нужна ясная голова, так что угомонись и прекрати на меня орать!  
  
Холмс-старший еще несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, но потом взял себя в руки и, наконец, заметил Джона, который все это время тихо стоял у окна, не вмешиваясь в разговор.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Джон.  
  
\- Доброе-доброе, я уже поздоровался, - Джон по-прежнему стоял, скрестив руки.  
  
\- Как ваша жена? – к Майкрофту вернулись все его манеры в полном наборе.  
  
\- В порядке, спасибо.  
  
\- Что ж, я рад, – Майкрофт помолчал, а потом снова повернулся к Шерлоку. – Есть версии, кто же так удачно помог тебе с возвращением?  
  
\- Пока около десяти. А у тебя? – Шерлок напустил на себя равнодушный вид.  
  
\- Столько же. Я работаю над этим. И, сдается мне, без многоуважаемой мисс Адлер здесь не обошлось, я прав? – прищурился Майкрофт.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, - детектив сделал вид, что разговор ему невероятно скучен. Он притворился, что просматривает газету, лежащую на столе. – Иными словами, интересуешься ты этим, чтобы вычислить «шутника», вероятно, наказать его и все-таки отправить меня на задание в Восточную Европу? – даже Джон не понял, говорил ли Шерлок серьезно или снова испытывал терпение брата.  
  
\- «Шутника» или  _его самого_  - этого я пока сказать не могу, - спокойно и с расстановкой произнес Майкрофт, не поддаваясь на провокацию. – А что касается ссылки, считай, что это было последнее предупреждение. Я не собираюсь прикрывать тебя вечно.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
\- Шерлок, не лезь ни во что, прошу тебя. Это не игрушки, - ровным тоном предупредил Майкрофт, кивнул на прощание Джону и вышел из гостиной.  
  
Шерлок еще какие-то мгновения слушал его шаги на лестнице, потом взял пальто и быстро надел его.  
  
\- Куда ты? – спросил Джон.  
  
\- Мэрилебон-роуд, 17, - Шерлок уже завязал шарф. – Ты со мной?  
  
\- С тобой, - сказал Джон, беря в руки куртку.  
  
Через полчаса они были на месте. Но там их ждало разочарование. Лазерную сигнализацию сняли - это стало ясно, как только они приблизились к двери. Значит, охранять больше было нечего. Шерлок смело распахнул дверь и стремительно вошел внутрь. Все было, как и накануне. Только совершенно пусто: ящики бесследно исчезли вместе с их содержимым. Шерлок попытался открыть дверь, в которую вечером его вела Ирэн, но та не поддалась. На ней был код на манер сейфа, и он попробовал различные комбинации. Сработала только одна: 32-24-34.  _Кто бы сомневался_ , подумал Шерлок. Но внутри тоже ничего не было; поразительно, как только за одну ночь успели вывезти всю мебель. Он поднялся наверх, но и там оказалось пусто. Весь дом был пуст.  
  
Он осмотрелся, но не нашел ничего интересного. Ничего, что бы указывало на тех, кто снова пытался устроить ему веселую жизнь.  
  
\- Джон, я могу ошибаться, но, похоже, новая игра началась, - сказал Шерлок, как только они снова оказались на улице.  
  
Джон шумно втянул носом воздух и сказал:  
  
\- Первый ход – фото – это предупреждение… Предупреждение, что они в курсе, что ты избежал ссылки, и в курсе, кто тебе помог. Что они предпримут дальше? Есть идеи?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
\- Что бы ни было, скучать точно не придется, - ухмыльнулся он.  
  
\- Ты не меняешься, - глухо отозвался Ватсон.  
  
\- Да нет, Джон, - Шерлок говорил серьезно. – Раньше мне правда было весело гоняться за Мориарти по всему Лондону, решать его ребусы и загадки, чтобы он не взорвал очередного беднягу, угодившего в его лапы. Это разгоняло скуку. Теперь я просто хочу с ним покончить, если он жив и за всем стоит действительно он.   
  
Холмс какое-то время молчал. Джон не сводил с него глаз.  
  
\- Я не могу допустить, чтобы он снова использовал тех, кто мне дорог, и подвергал их опасности, пытаясь добраться до меня, – он пристально посмотрел на Джона. Тот стойко выдержал взгляд. – На этот раз я хочу достать его раньше, чем он поймет, в чем дело.  
  
\- Мы найдем его. Вместе, – сказал Джон не терпящим возражения тоном.  
  
\- Всегда, - ответил Шерлок.  
  


***


	9. Глава 8. Откровение.

_Саундтрек к главе: Rascal Flatts – What Hurts The Most (очень атмосферная песня!)_   
  


***

  
  
Вопреки ожиданиям, настало временное затишье в расследовании. За три месяца с того момента, как Лестрейд рассказал о краже оружия со склада, ничего нового не выяснилось. Оружие так нигде и не всплыло, даже за границей: влияния и связей Майкрофта хватало на то, чтобы проверить даже за пределами Королевства. Ирэн Адлер тоже больше не объявлялась.  
  
Шерлок лежал на диване, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, и думал. Из-под закатанных рукавов рубашки виднелись три никотиновых пластыря. А на столе в пепельнице – целая гора окурков. Свое состояние он классифицировал даже не как скуку. Это была  _апатия_. Состояние, в разы худшее и противное.   
  
Расследование не продвинулось ни на шаг. Но волновало Шерлока не это. По крайней мере, не так сильно. Не так сильно, как отсутствие Джона. Детектив тяжело вздохнул. С момента последнего визита в дом Той Женщины они виделись всего несколько раз. Холмс заметил, что тот как будто начал избегать его. Только он не мог понять, почему: Ватсон же обещал ему, что после его свадьбы ничего не изменится, что они также вместе будут вести расследования, как раньше. Но, увы, происходило совершенно обратное.   
  
Лестрейд периодически подбрасывал ему дела, с которыми полиция не могла справиться, тупиковые «глухари» и прочие нераскрытые висяки. Поначалу это помогало отвлечься от безделья и мыслей о Мориарти, но только пока в расследованиях участвовал Джон. То есть совсем недолго. Потом он все чаще стал присылать извиняющиеся СМС с объяснениями, почему он не может приехать («Шерлок, прости, но Мэри неважно себя чувствует, я не могу ее оставить» и проч.), а потом и вовсе перестал отвечать на сообщения. Тогда Шерлок и перестал писать ему. А сам все чаще стал отказываться от дел, которые ему предлагал инспектор. Все казалось скучным, незначительным и бессмысленным. Без Джона.   
  
Дни напролет детектив проводил, вытянувшись на любимом диване в гостиной. И стараясь не смотреть на  _теперь-вечно-пустое_  кресло Джона. На самом деле, Шерлок даже вновь подумывал его убрать. Невыносимо было видеть его пустым. Как и невыносимо было не получать ответы на сообщения. После всего, через что они прошли, после всего, что они пережили…  
  
Шерлок снова тяжело вздохнул. Да, он знал. Знал с самого начала, что так будет. С того самого вечера, когда увидел Мэри с Джоном в ресторане, то, как они смотрели друг на друга. Именно тогда он понял, что потерял его. То, что происходило сейчас, было лишь закономерностью, логичным развитием событий. У Джона своя семья: жена, ребенок.  _Семья_. А он, Шерлок, всегда был один. И один останется. Он не винил Джона. Просто ему было больно. Больно вновь остаться одному. Но ничего не поделаешь, таков удел социопатов.  _Социопат_. Шерлок горько усмехнулся.  _Да кого ты обманываешь?_  С тех пор, как в его жизнь вошел Джон, Шерлок перестал так откровенно наплевательски относиться к правилам и мнению людей, стал больше заботиться о человеческих чувствах. Конечно, он не льстил себе. В городе едва ли отыщется больше пяти человек, которые захотят с ним поговорить, а не съездить по физиономии за его хваленую дедукцию и всегда неуместное озвучивание неудобных для объектов этой дедукции фактов. Да и не нужен ему был никто. Никто,  _кроме Джона_.  
  
И вообще, продолжал накручивать себя Холмс, он должен быть благодарен Вселенной уже за то, что такой невероятный человек, как Джон, появился в его жизни. Что был в ней. Что не раз спасал эту самую жизнь, которую владелец совсем не берег временами в погоне за приключениями. В побеге от скуки. Он явно не заслуживал Джона.   
  
Но только Джон его понимал. Только Джону он доверял. Только Джона он…  _любил_. Шерлок, наконец, признался в этом самому себе. Он любил Джона Ватсона, но понял это слишком поздно для них обоих. С первой встречи он знал, что нашел родственную душу, но не осознавал, что это было за чувство. Что, если бы тогда все сложилось иначе? Что, если бы он понял все раньше, чем два месяца назад, в больнице, куда приехал поздравить Джона и Мэри с рождением дочери?  
  
О, это была непродолжительная, но значительная для его жизни встреча. Он бы и не узнал о рождении ребенка Джона, если бы не его, на тот момент уже совершенно неожиданное, СМС. «Шерлок, я стал отцом!». Шерлок искренне был счастлив за Джона, но в то же время где-то на задворках Чертогов заскреблась мысль, что теперь они отдалятся друг от друга еще больше. Хотя куда уж больше. Шерлок тряхнул головой.  _Сосредоточься._  Нужно поехать и поздравить их. Это даже не обсуждается. Главное - ничем не выдать свое состояние. Гладко выглаженный костюм, скучающе-равнодушный вид, легкая улыбка, купленный по дороге букет цветов. Все, можно и встретиться. Главное – вести себя непринужденно. Ничего не происходит. Просто у каждого своя жизнь.  
  
Шерлок как можно тише постучал в дверь нужной палаты и тут же вошел.  
  
\- Шерлок! – удивленно и радостно воскликнул Джон, сидевший в кресле рядом с постелью Мэри, которая качала новорожденную девочку на руках. – Очень рад тебя видеть, не ожидал, что ты придешь.  
  
Шерлок сделал шаг навстречу Джону, который уже успел подняться с места и протянуть ему руку для приветствия. Друг весь буквально светился от счастья, детектив не мог отвести от него взгляд. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы видел Джона таким хоть когда-нибудь. Глядя на него, он сам улыбался и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он пожал руку Джону и неожиданно для себя самого крепко обнял его. Джон с готовностью ответил на объятья.   
  
\- Ну не мог же я, в самом деле, пропустить такое событие, - все еще улыбаясь, сказал Шерлок. – Как назвали? – спросил он, наконец отстраняясь от Ватсона и кладя букет на столик рядом с кроватью. Мэри бросила на него по-хищному острый взгляд из-под полуопущенных век, который совсем не подходил ко всему ее материнскому облику.  
  
\- Элизабет. Лиззи, просто Лиззи, - казалось, улыбка Джона становилась все шире и шире с каждой секундой. Или это воображение у Шерлока разыгралось.  
  
\- Красивое имя. Не Шерлок, конечно, но тоже вполне ничего, - пошутил Холмс.  
  
Джон хохотнул, Мэри лишь натянуто улыбнулась. От детектива не укрылось, что она была не очень-то рада его видеть. Да оно и понятно. Нельзя сказать, чтобы их связывали приятные воспоминания: она забрала у него Джона, а его самого чуть не убила. Взаимной симпатией это назвать трудно. Но Шерлок уважал Джона и его выбор, уважал его решение остаться с ней даже после того, как они при весьма печальных обстоятельствах выяснили некоторые подробности ее прошлого.  
Он вновь перевел взгляд на Джона. Тот что-то начал говорить ему о том, как они долго спорили, выбирая имя для девочки, о том, в чью честь в итоге она была названа, про то, какие игрушки они уже успели ей купить, даже что-то, кажется, о том, кем она станет, когда вырастет. Шерлок никак не мог сосредоточиться на его словах.  
  
Он просто стоял и смотрел Джону в глаза, борясь с желанием крепко прижать его к себе и больше никогда не отпускать. «Джон, я люблю тебя» буквально рвалось с языка, поэтому Шерлок стиснул зубы буквально до боли, лишь бы не проговориться. Даже смешно стало, насколько все оказалось просто. Вся его тоска и страдания, как ему казалось, от скуки, сводились к одному простому выводу: он на самом деле любит Джона. Он едва ли мог ожидать чего-то подобного от себя. Что Джон станет для него  _больше_ , чем другом.  _Намного_  больше. Но Холмсу достаточно было несколько секунд посмотреть на счастливого Ватсона, чтобы понять, что без этой улыбки жить он не сможет.  
  
\- Шерлок, ты меня слушаешь? Все нормально? – обеспокоенно спросил Джон.  
  
Холмс вынырнул из своих мыслей, часто моргая. Он понял, что должен срочно, очень срочно и быстро уйти отсюда. Он не мог иначе справиться с ураганом эмоций, что так внезапно обрушился на него со всей силой идущей с горы лавины. А еще он чувствовал себя здесь  _невыносимо_  лишним.  
  
\- Да, в порядке, простите, срочное дело, должен ехать, всех благ вам, поздравляю еще раз, пока Джон, пока Мэри, - быстро пробормотал Шерлок, натянул улыбку и поспешил поскорее покинуть палату, оставив Джона в полном недоумении.  
  
Когда детектив оказался на улице, он долго не мог отдышаться. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, массировал виски и продолжал тяжело дышать. Казалось, в легких закончился сразу весь воздух. Как он,  _гений_ , не понял этого раньше? Почему ему понадобилось столько времени, чтобы разглядеть  _очевидное_ , находившееся у него под носом? Почему все это время он принимал за  _простую симпатию_  то, что испытывал к Джону? Это же была не просто симпатия,  _не только она_. Это было кое-что намного больше, сильнее и значительнее. Но стало слишком поздно…  
  
И вот теперь, лежа на диване и изучая потолок, он чувствовал себя никому не нужным и как никогда одиноким. Даже желание расследовать тупиковые без его участия дела у него не было. Даже мысль о Мориарти не вызывала былого энтузиазма. Полная апатия оказалась предпочтительнее расследований в одиночку.   
  
 _Слабак._  
  
Шерлок перевернулся на бок. Он всегда справлялся со всеми трудностями, которые возникали в его жизни. Справится как-то и с этим.  _Должен справиться._  Это его и только его проблема. Джона вовсе незачем посвящать в то, что с ним происходит. Да и смешно даже чисто  _теоретически_  предполагать, что он молодой жене, матери своего ребенка, предпочтет неадекватного социопата с трудным характером, ужасными вредными привычками и весьма специфическим образом жизни. К тому же, Джон не раз повторял, что не гей. Он, пожалуй, подумает, что Шерлок спятил, предложи он ему подобную перспективу. Нет. Хватит. Он и так уже достаточно испортил ему жизнь и причинил много боли, чтобы еще заявить ему о своих отнюдь не дружеских чувствах и разрушить тем самым с трудом устаканившуюся гармонию в их с Мэри отношениях.   
  


***


	10. Глава 9. Каждая несчастливая семья...

_Саундтрек у главе: Steven Price – Gravity (OST Гравитация / Gravity 2013)_   
  


***

  
  
Тем временем у Джона в семейной жизни было все отнюдь не так гладко и спокойно, как это воображал Шерлок. Он не ошибся только в том, что Ватсон его избегает. Джон действительно сам постепенно свел их общение на нет. И совершенно не потому, что его поглотила семейная рутина. Один Бог знал, как ему хотелось из нее вырваться. Он вовсе не забыл Шерлока, и в этом-то и крылась причина. Вовсе не дом на Бейкер-Стрит притягивал Ватсона, как магнитом, все дело было в его обитателе. Джон устал бороться с собой, доказывая самому себе, что это просто дружба. Нет, не дружеские чувства он питал к своему бывшему соседу и лучшему другу. И таким образом, Джон чувствовал себя предателем по отношению к Мэри. Хотя, собственно, почему? Это она скрыла от него, что была наемной убийцей, это она чуть не отняла у него Шерлока. И именно к нему его сейчас тянуло больше всего на свете. Господи, что же со всем этим делать? Все казалось невероятно запутанным.  
  
Джон давно уже не видел Холмса и страдал от этого не меньше, чем последний. Но проще его не видеть, решил он, чем продолжать притворяться просто другом и не иметь возможности обнять его, поцеловать…  _Господи, не думать об этом…_ В прошлый раз они виделись на следующий день после родов Мэри. Джон просто не мог не сообщить Шерлоку о столь важном событии в своей жизни, как рождение дочки. А Шерлок не мог не приехать и не поздравить лучшего друга лично. Хотя, Джон был удивлен его появлением, ведь после того, как они практически перестали общаться, он даже не надеялся, что тот захочет встретиться.   
  
Джон отметил, что выглядит тот неважно, но изо всех сил пытается это скрыть за напускной бодростью. Доктор слишком хорошо знал его, чтобы купиться на эту внешнюю обманку. С детективом что-то происходило, но Джон не понимал, что именно, а напрямую спрашивать не решался, потому что и по отношению к Шерлоку он чувствовал себя виноватым, ведь со стороны выглядело так, будто он стал ему не интересен, и он поэтому от него отдалился, бросил. Вряд ли причина крылась именно в этом, рассуждал сам с собой Джон. Наверно, зашел в тупик в расследовании дела похищения оружия и, конечно, не нашел никаких следов Мориарти, иначе Джон бы уже знал об этом… Пробыл в палате Шерлок недолго, в целом не больше пяти минут, и ушел как-то слишком уж резко. Почти  _сбежал_. Джон так и не понял, что на него нашло, ведь поначалу все было хорошо.   
  
Шло время, Мэри выписали, и они вернулись домой, теперь уже втроем. Первые дни после выписки прошли относительно мирно и спокойно в заботах о новорожденной. А потом, по мере того, как миссис Ватсон приходила в себя, стали все чаще повторяться их с доктором перепалки, которые бывали и раньше, но когда Мэри положили на сохранение, они временно прекратились. Тема была всегда одна и неизменна: «Шерлок Холмс». А Джон надеялся, что больше к этой теме они возвращаться не будут. Откровенно говоря, доктор уже порядком устал от бесконечных ультиматумов Мэри касательно его расследований. Так что его решение не видеться с Шерлоком было весьма кстати, хоть Мэри и не подозревала об истинных его причинах. Ей казалось недопустимым, что ее муж зря рискует жизнью, ввязываясь во «всевозможные авантюры» Холмса, который до сих пор «в детектива не наигрался». И самая любимая шарманка Мэри: «ты должен беречь себя ради ребенка, подумай о нашей дочери, я не хочу, чтобы она осталась сиротой, потому что у ее отца и его лучшего друга болезненная тяга к неприятностям».  
  
Однажды вечером Джон сидел у кроватки Лиззи, смотрел на нее и любовался. Он толком ни о чем не думал, просто смотрел на нее и все. Вдруг раздался звук входящего СМС.  
  
\- Это снова от него, да? – удивительно, но Мэри услышала это с кухни, которая находилась далеко от детской.  
  
\- Нет, Мэри. Это от Майка. Зовет выпить пива… - шепотом ответил Джон, убирая телефон в карман.  
  
\- Что, на самом деле Майк беспокоит тебя так поздно, чтобы просто выпить пива в будний день поздним вечером? – жена недоверчиво посмотрела на него, а потом кивком предложила выйти из комнаты, чтобы не разбудить ребенка.  
  
\- Всего только девять часов, время детское, - сказал Джон, плотно закрывая за собой дверь и направляясь за Мэри на кухню.  
  
\- Странно как-то, обычно такую бестактность позволял себе только Холмс, для него не существует правил приличий, - ворчала миссис Ватсон, наливая себе сок в стакан.  
  
\- Мэри, не хочу показаться грубым, но напоминаю: именно Шерлоку мы, а точнее – ты – обязана своей спокойной жизнью. Это чудо, что ему удалось избежать тюрьмы за то, что он сделал ради нас! - Джон потерял бдительность и незаметно позволил втянуть себя в очередной скандал.  
  
\- Я бы предпочла не быть ему обязанной, и если бы вы с ним по привычке не совали нос, куда не следует, я бы сама избавилась от Магнуссена и никто бы ничего не узнал. Особенно ты.  
  
\- То есть, ты считаешь, что я, который принял твое прошлое таким, каково оно есть, не роясь в грязных подробностях, не заслуживаю знать правды?! – Джон ушам своим не верил.  
  
\- Если бы Шерлок не вмешался, ты бы никогда этого не узнал! – кричала Мэри.  
  
\- Да если бы не Шерлок… - начал Джон.  
  
\- О, давай еще раз напомни про то, как я чуть его не убила! – перебила его Мэри.  
  
\- Я бы предпочел вообще об этом забыть, но ты же сама не даешь мне этого сделать! – буквально застонал Джон. На самом деле забыть это не удавалось ни на минуту. Буквально. Довольно часто Джон просыпался посреди ночи в холодном поту после ужасного кошмара, в котором его жена, одетая в платье невесты, раз за разом стреляет в Шерлока в упор. – Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем ты в него стреляла! Он бы не сдал тебя, мы бы все вместе нашли выход!  
  
\- Откуда я могла знать, что ты меня не бросишь, намекни он тебе о моих прошлых… делах! – не желала успокаиваться супруга.  
  
\- О, да, ты нашла способ получше.  _Ты_  знала, как он мне дорог,  _ты_  знала, как тяжело я переживал его… «смерть» в прошлый раз, и с легкостью нажала на курок, понимая, что это  _меня добьет_? Как бы ты смогла спокойно жить со мной дальше, зная, что убила моего лучшего и единственного друга? – Джон уже не мог остановиться.  
  
\- Я это сделала, потому что люблю тебя! Я же все тогда объяснила! – почти взвизгнула Мэри.  
  
\- Весьма эгоистичный вид любви, дорогая! – последнее слово Джон произнес с нажимом.  
  
В комнате повисла звенящая напряженная тишина. Было слышно лишь тиканье часов на стене и тяжелое дыхание присутствующих.  
  
\- Джон, я уже просила прощения за это, – Мэри помолчала. – Тебе не кажется, что в нашей жизни слишком много Шерлока? – спросила она, пытаясь увести разговор в другую сторону.   
  
\- Не понял, я же не принимаю больше участия в его расследованиях, я его давно не видел уже, чем ты снова недовольна? – Джон начал злиться.  
  
\- А в больницу он зачем заявился? – не унималась она.  
  
\- Это я ему сказал, в чем проблема? Пришел нас поздравить, друзья поступают именно так!   
  
\- О, прекрасно! Почему даже такие личные моменты, как рождение ребенка, мы должны делить с ним?   
  
\- Для меня это важное событие, почему я не могу разделить его с лучшим другом?  
  
\- Это все трогательно, Джон. Но когда я выходила замуж, я как-то не учла, что в придачу к мужу мне достанется его ненормальный друг!  
  
\- Он мой единственный друг, я многим ему обязан! Может, ты и мужем не довольна?  
  
\- Еще скажи, что обязан ему жизнью! – Мэри проигнорировала последний вопрос.  
  
\- Именно это я и хочу сказать! – уже во весь голос кричал Джон.  
  
\- Не заставляй напоминать тебе, как мы познакомились! – не унималась Мэри.  
  
-  _Не смей_! У него были причины поступить так, как он поступил! Я его понял и простил! Я и тебя простил. А тебе всего мало! Я даже ради тебя отказался от жизни, которая мне по душе, как мы недавно выяснили. В тот самый вечер, если помнишь!   
  
\- Превосходно, Джонни! – Мэри скривилась в презрительной усмешке. - Может, тогда обратно к нему переедешь?!  _К той своей жизни_?   
  
\- А знаешь, отличная идея! Пока ты не придешь в себя, уверен, на Бейкер-Стрит найдется местечко для меня, - Джон направился к входной двери, на ходу снимая с крючка куртку.  
  
\- Выйдешь за порог – обратно не возвращайся! – кричала жена ему вслед. Она не верила, что муж действительно способен это сделать.  
  
Джон даже не обернулся. Выйдя за дверь, он так ею хлопнул, что со стены рядом упали настенные часы и разбились вдребезги. Мэри какое-то время смотрела на дверь, не веря своим глазам. Потом тихо опустилась на стул и заплакала.  
  


***


	11. Глава 10. О пользе внезапных ЧП.

_Атмосферный саундтрек: Secret service – Walking in the rain_ *  
  


***

  
  


_Тем временем на Бейкер-Стрит_

  
  
\- Шерлок, может, все-таки, поешь? Смотри, твои любимые тосты, я специально для тебя их приготовила, - уговаривала миссис Хадсон своего любимого жильца, стоя с подносом в дверях. Тот лежал неподвижно на диване, глядя в потолок, и, судя по всему, лежал уже не первый час.  
  
Шерлок молчал и никак не реагировал.  
  
\- Попробуй хоть один? – не теряла надежды домовладелица.  
  
Шерлок по-прежнему никак не реагировал.  
  
\- Ну же, мой мальчик, взбодрись! Я уверена, что Джону скоро приестся спокойная тихая,  _скучная_  жизнь, и вы снова вместе будете гоняться за преступниками по всему Лондону, как ты любишь! – миссис Хадсон решила пустить в ход последнее средство, способное вывести Шерлока из оцепенения. Разумеется, она понимала причину его хандры.  
  
Это, как ни странно, помогло. Взгляд Холмса медленно прояснился, он даже сфокусировался на своей домовладелице.  
  
\- Миссис Хадсон, когда Джон переехал отсюда? – вдруг спросил он.  
  
Миссис Хадсон немного растерялась, но ответила довольно быстро.  
  
\- Да буквально через день-два после того, как… после… - замялась она. – Словом, он не мог находиться здесь, где все ему напоминало о тебе, дорогой, – она вздохнула. – Ему было очень плохо, Шерлок. Нам всем было.  
  
\- И вы, правда, думаете, что Джон вернется? – задумчиво проговорил он, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к домовладелице.   
  
\- Конечно, я даже не сомневаюсь в этом, - улыбнулась миссис Хадсон. – Джон сейчас немного устанет от капризов жены и маленького ребенка и придет сюда в поисках приключений! – она немного помолчала. – А вообще, дорогой, если тебя интересует мое мнение, то, что сейчас происходит с тобой – это пример того, как в жизни работает принцип бумеранга, – Шерлок поднял на нее полный непонимания взгляд. – Я поясню. Когда тебя «не стало», примерно то же самое испытывал Джон: ему было плохо, одиноко, он едва не поги… кхм, он едва не сошел с ума от отчаяния, это я тебе точно говорю, - быстро поправилась она.   
  
У Шерлока все похолодело внутри от этой оговорки. Он не верил в такие совпадения. Примерно также было и при его разговоре с Лестрейдом, когда тот начал говорить о Джоне. Что значит  _«едва не погиб»_? Что значит, они его  _«чуть не потеряли»_?  
  
\- Но ты в более выигрышном положении, - продолжала миссис Хадсон, не замечая, как изменилось лицо Шерлока. - Ты хотя бы знаешь, что он жив, здоров, счастлив, живет своей жизнью, и вы в любой момент можете встретиться. Джон был этой возможности лишен.   
  
Шерлок молчал. Просто не мог произнести ни слова. В легких снова закончился весь воздух. Шерлок лишь на секунду представил, что Джон мог погибнуть. Даже одна мысль об этом была невыносима. Он не привык испытывать эмоции, особенно такие. Они разрывали его изнутри, и он не представлял, что с этим делать, как снова взять все под контроль.  
  
\- Ну, я оставлю поднос на столе, хорошо? Если захочешь – поешь, ладно? – миссис Хадсон прошла в кухню, поставила поднос на стол и зачем-то на цыпочках вышла из комнаты.  
  
Как только шаги ее затихли внизу, Шерлок резко сел и схватился за голову, до боли вцепившись в собственные волосы. Чувство вины захватило его с новой силой. Как он мог так поступить с Джоном,  _как_? Почему допустил, чтобы он так страдал, что чуть не погиб? Шерлок пока не знал, что там произошло, точнее,  _не_  произошло, но виноват был бы он, а от одной этой мысли, что Джон мог погибнуть по его вине, становилось дурно. Он же, наоборот, все делал, чтобы обезопасить его.  
  
Шерлок встал. Какой прок от этих пластырей, ни черта пользы, не помогают.  _Ничего не помогает!_  Детектив бросился к столу, нашел пачку сигарет. Закурил. Не докурив сигарету и до середины, он бросил ее в пепельницу. Все не то. _Не то_. У него же оставалось кое-что посерьезнее. Точно, в спальне в шкафу. Шерлок бросился в комнату. Ему срочно нужен _«морфий»_. Весьма специфический, конечно. Но это  _лекарство_  казалось сейчас единственным спасением от этого состояния, которое захватило Шерлока после слов домовладелицы.  
Он одним махом сгреб все, что лежало на верхней полке шкафа, на пол, и отодвинул дощечку, за которой прятал небольшую коробочку. На секунду он замер, рассматривая ее. Он давно уже не прикасался к этой дряни. Он не хотел срываться, но больше не находил в себе сил держаться. Он уверенно достал ее и вернулся в гостиную. Все, что нужно, здесь есть. Он сломал ампулу и медленно начал набирать в шприц жидкость, не отрывая от нее взгляда. Холмс уже закатал рукав и теперь смотрел на свои вены, которых давно не касалась игла. С того самого раза, когда Джон обнаружил его в компании торчков в здании заброшенной школы. Он тогда работал под прикрытием и пытался убедить Магнуссена в своей наркозависимости. А ведь  _не только_  в нем тогда было дело. Он уже тогда чувствовал себя приблизительно так же, как сейчас, после свадьбы и отъезда Джона. Просто  _прикрывался работой_  перед самим собой. Шерлок усмехнулся. Зато сейчас можно не ломать комедию. Он хочет просто не думать об этом. Хоть на какое-то время выпасть из этой реальности… Он медленно направляет иглу к вене…  
  
\- ШЕРЛОК, ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?! – раздался откуда-то издалека голос Джона.  
  
_Джон?.._  
  
В ту же секунду у него вырвали из рук шприц и отвесили довольно ощутимую пощечину: он даже откинулся на спинку дивана, на котором и расположился для  _лечения_.  
  
\- Слава Богу, не успел ввести эту дрянь. Какого черта ты творишь?! – орал Джон, держа в руках шприц.  
  
Шерлок смотрел и не верил своим глазам.  
  
\- Джон, что ты здесь делаешь? – прищурившись, спросил Холмс.  
  
\- Пришел навестить друга! Вижу, ты времени даром не теряешь! – Джон, напротив, смотрел на него большими глазами, зло и тяжело дыша.  
  
\- Джон. Отдай мне это, – спокойно попросил Шерлок, вставая с дивана и протягивая руку.  
  
\- Черта с два! – Джон уверенно прошел на кухню и выпустил все содержимое шприца в раковину, а сам шприц выбросил в урну.  
  
\- Джон, какого хрена?! – прорычал Шерлок.  
  
\- Что, снова работа под прикрытием? У нас обнаружился новый «Магнуссен»? Или мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу снова скучно?! – кричал Джон, надвигаясь на него.   
  
\- Я что, обязан спрашивать у тебя разрешение каждый раз, когда решу ширнуться?! – Шерлок отвечал ему тем же, сверкая глазами. За гневом он пытался спрятать то, что до чертиков был рад видеть своего лучшего друга.  
  
Джон прошел мимо него к окну и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться и не кинуться на детектива с кулаками. Как он смеет снова накачиваться наркотиками? Что с ним опять такое? Джон простоял у окна несколько минут в молчании. Шерлок тоже стоял посреди комнаты, скрестив руки, и ждал, пока заговорит Джон. Он боролся с собой, чтобы не броситься к нему обниматься.  
  
\- Шерлок, что с тобой происходит? – уже спокойно спросил Джон, повернувшись к нему.  
  
Шерлок молча смотрел на него.  _(Поругался с Мэри, не высыпается, не ужинал, завтра выходной)_.  
  
\- Шерлок, расскажи мне! Возмож… - Джон не договорил. Все, что случилось дальше, заняло не больше секунды-двух, но Джону показалось, что целую вечность. Он увидел красную точку, которая маячила по рубашке друга. Он молниеносно среагировал и бросился на Шерлока, толкая его на пол и падая вслед за ним. Спустя мгновение раздался выстрел, зазвенели стекла из разбитого окна. Потом все стихло.   
  
Несколько секунд они лежали на полу. Потом Джон приподнялся над Шерлоком. Так получилось, что когда они падали, он оказался сверху, прикрывая Холмса собой.  
  
\- Не ушибся? – спросил Джон.  
  
\- Нет. Почему обязательно нужно стрелять в окна? Сколько раз мы их уже меняли! – Шерлок не заметил, как высказался об окнах во множественном числе. Как будто позабыв, что теперь он здесь один.  
  
Джон смотрел ему в глаза и буквально тонул в них. Он уже забыл про выстрел. Шерлок тоже. Оба оказались  _слишком близко_  друг к другу. Мысленно посылая к черту все страхи и сомнения, Джон вдруг наклонился к Шерлоку и поцеловал его. Холмс от неожиданности какие-то секунды оставался неподвижным, но потом вдруг решительно ответил на поцелуй, прижимая Джона ближе к себе. Сначала поцелуй был невесомым и нежным, но постепенно становился все более страстным. Он прервался только когда обоим перестало хватать воздуха.  
  
Шерлок увидел тень неуверенности и сомнения на лице Джона.  
  
\- Только не смей сейчас извиняться! – сказал Холмс. – И не говори мне, что не чувствуешь того же, ты только что доказал обратное! – взгляд Шерлока сделался настороженным.  
  
\- Боже, нет, да, черт, Шерлок, - Джон снова притянул его к себе для поцелуя, зарываясь руками в его волосы.  
  
\- Я точно не успел ввести дозу? – еле слышно сквозь улыбку прошептал Шерлок.  
  
\- Больше никаких наркотиков, ты меня понял?! – почти не разрывая поцелуй, пригрозил Джон.  
  
\- Обещаю, - выдохнул Шерлок, возвращаясь к изучению его рта языком.  
  
Через несколько минут Джон слегка отстранился и посмотрел на…кого? Кто они теперь?..  
  
\- Шерлок, когда это началось? – задыхаясь, проговорил Джон. Язык его почти не слушался. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от губ Шерлока.  
  
\- Довольно давно, Джон, - пробормотал Шерлок, притягивая голову Джона обратно и находя губами его губы.  
  
\- А для меня еще раньше, - вновь прерывая поцелуй, пробормотал Джон.  
  
Шерлок поднял на него удивленные глаза.  
  
\- Что ты так смотришь? – улыбнулся Джон. – Я любил тебя еще до твоего чертового прыжка с крыши. Только не вполне это осознавал тогда. А потом, когда понял и признал, в чем дело, все встало на свои места. Я не планировал тебе говорить.  
  
\- Я тоже, - пробормотал Шерлок и снова поцеловал Джона. – Я тоже не собирался тебе говорить. Не хотел еще больше рушить твою жизнь.  
  
\- И вот к чему это привело, - улыбаясь, Джон провел пальцем по контуру его губ. – Боже, Шерлок, ты не представляешь, как я хотел сделать это, стоя тогда у трапа самолета и пожимая твою руку. Больше всего на свете я хотел тебя поцеловать.  
  
\- Что же ты этого не сделал? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Я идиот, - признал Джон.  
  
\- Я тоже, – Шерлок медленно расплылся в улыбке а-ля чеширский кот.  
  
Оба понимали, что этого поцелуя все равно не могло быть при таком количестве посторонних лиц, включая его брата и _законную беременную жену_  Джона.  
  
\- И что же нам теперь с этим делать? – спросил Джон, который, наконец, слез с Шерлока и теперь сидел рядом. Все запуталось еще сильнее.  
  
\- Мэри сильно ревнует? – вдруг спросил Шерлок, который тоже успел сесть, прислонившись к креслу.  
  
\- Оу… - Джон подбирал слова. – Не уверен, что это именно ревность.  
  
\- Это она, Джон. И после этого, - Шерлок неопределенно повел рукой и машинально коснулся губ кончиками пальцев, - я не могу сказать, что беспочвенная, - он усмехнулся.  
  
\- Тебе смешно, да? – Джон заметил эту усмешку, но сам, как ни старался, не мог придать лицу серьезное выражение и тоже улыбался во все 32 зуба. Щеки горели у обоих.  
  
\- О, нет, но это довольно забавно, - он помолчал. Вдруг взгляд его привлек какой-то блестящий предмет в стене. Шерлок встал, подошел к ней, вытащил из нее кое-что и присмотрелся. Пуля. Выстрел. Звон стекла. События последних минут вдруг вернулись в память. – Смотри-ка, что тут у нас? – сказал он, протягивая Ватсону находку.  
  
\- Пуля. Постой… - до Джона начало доходить. – Такая же пуля, какие шли набором к похищенным со склада снайперским винтовкам! – Джон удивленно посмотрел на Шерлока снизу вверх.  
  
\- Точно, - довольно подтвердил тот.  
  
\- Шерлок, вернись лучше на пол, не маячь перед окнами, здесь все как на ладони! – забеспокоился Джон.  
  
\- Они не будут больше стрелять, - Шерлок улыбался той своей улыбкой, которая так нравилась доктору и в то же время бесила его. Она как бы кричала «я-то знаю, в чем тут дело». Джон, конечно, почти всегда не знал, в чем же оно, дело.  
  
\- С чего такая уверенность? – спросил доктор, осторожно поднимаясь с пола и с опаской посматривая в сторону разбитого окна.  
  
\- Это был не выстрел на поражение. Это предупреждение, - заключил детектив.  
  
\- О чем нас предупреждают? – спросил Джон.  
  
\- Что за нами следят. И что они в курсе, что мы знаем про кражу оружия и где мы его видели после этого, - Шерлок задумался.   
  
– Тогда чего же они столько времени тянули? Прошло несколько месяцев.  
  
\- Хороший вопрос, Джон, - Шерлок подбросил пулю и поймал другой рукой. – Хочешь чаю?  
  
\- Эм… - Джон, в отличие от своего  _любимого_  друга, не мог так быстро переключаться с одного на другое. – Шерлок, ты же обычно не завариваешь чай!  
  
\- А кто сказал тебе, что сегодня  _обычный_  вечер? – лукаво улыбаясь, Шерлок торжественно прошествовал на кухню за чаем.  
  
Джон проводил его удивленным взглядом, потом критически осмотрел простреленное стекло. Ох, что-то будет, подумал он. Интуиция его редко подводила. В данный момент она подсказывала ему, что здесь оставаться небезопасно, но Джон отмахнулся от нее. С Шерлоком не бывало безопасно нигде и никогда. Пожалуй, он прав: это одна из причин, почему они так легко и быстро поладили. И сегодня он точно не хотел никуда уходить, пусть по окнам будет стрелять хоть сотня снайперов.  
  
\- Черный, без сахара, с лимоном, - проговорил вернувшийся с кухни Шерлок. – Кстати, тут еще тосты миссис Хадсон оставила.  
  
\- Не знал, что ты в курсе, какой чай я люблю… - улыбаясь, сказал Джон, усаживаясь на диван.  
  
\- Ты удивишься, Джон, но я более внимателен к таким мелочам, чем ты думаешь, - сказал Шерлок, поставив поднос на стол и усаживаясь рядом с Джоном. На подносе стояли две чашки, чайник и тосты. Миссис Хадсон как чувствовала, что хоть какая-то еда будет весьма кстати, подумал Шерлок. Сам он не помнил, когда в последний раз покупал продукты.  
  
\- Полагаю, нам нужно кое-что обсудить, - осторожно начал Шерлок, помешивая сахар в своей чашке.  
  
\- Ох, я боялся, что придется объясняться, - Джон, посмеиваясь, тоже взял свою чашку и тост. – Потому я даже приблизительно не представляю, что говорят в таких случаях. Я вообще поверить не могу, что мы сейчас сидим и обсуждаем… это.  
  
\- И тем не менее, это так. На всякий случай уточню: я мужчина.  
  
Джон подавился чаем.  
  
\- То есть, ты думаешь, я этого не заметил?.. – прочистив горло, выговорил он.  
  
\- Ну не знаю, - Шерлок изобразил большую задумчивость. – Просто за годы, что мы с тобой знакомы, я столько раз слышал от тебя фразу «я вообще не гей», что теперь имею право предполагать все, что угодно.  
  
\- А я столько же раз слышал о том, что кое-кто «женат на своей работе»! – напомнил Джон.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ты-то мужчина, и я тоже, как это ни удивительно, - продолжал Джон. – А вот Ирэн Адлер – женщина. Уж это-то доподлинно известно даже мне. Не так хорошо, как тебе, конечно…  
  
На этот раз удивился Шерлок, который успел несколько раз измениться в лице до того, как Джон закончил фразу.  
  
\- Ты же не собираешься устроить мне сцену ревности, надеюсь? – проворчал Шерлок. – Если ты вдруг забыл, ты вообще – женат!  _Да еще на женщине, которая чуть меня не прикончила,_  - закончил Шерлок мысленно.  
  
Джон тяжело вздохнул.  
  
\- Это была огромная ошибка, Шерлок, - наконец еле слышно сказал Джон. Холмс не сводил с него глаз и напряженно слушал. – Я не должен был вообще делать ей предложение. И твое феерическое появление в ресторане на нашей помолвке должно было бы послужить мне знаком, что то, что я собирался делать – неправильно. Но я сам себя убеждал, что люблю ее… - Джон горько усмехнулся. – Это ошибка, потому что я ее никогда не любил. Это была благодарность, признательность, уважение, симпатия, все что угодно, но не любовь… Но теперь есть Лиззи, она и удерживает меня с ней.  
  
\- Джон, что произошло, когда я… - Шерлок пытался подобрать слова. – Что произошло с тобой, пока меня  _не было_?  
  
Джон одним большим глотком допил чай и поставил чашку на стол. Шерлок, не притронувшись к чаю, поставил свою туда же. Ватсон понимал, что до Шерлока вполне могли дойти какие-то слухи от общих знакомых. Откуда они это узнали, он не представлял. Но разговоры на данную тему не поддерживал. Ему хотелось поскорее об этом забыть.  
  
\- Шерлок, я до сих пор не до конца понимаю, как мне удалось все это пережить. Нет, дай мне сказать, - поднял руку Джон, заметив, что друг хочет его перебить. – Я уже говорил, что простил тебя. Простил, но забыть этого я не смогу никогда, ты должен это понимать, – Шерлок нахмурился, но продолжил слушать молча. – Я не мог поверить, что ты это сделал, не верил ни на секунду, что ты «фальшивка», я отказывался понимать, как такой гений, как ты, мог покончить с собой из-за слухов, ведь тебе же  _никогда не было дела_  до сплетен в желтых газетенках! А главное, я не мог поверить, что ты вот так вот взял и оставил меня. Ты внезапно появился в моей жизни, изменил эту самую жизнь до неузнаваемости, перевернул ее, и также внезапно исчез, как ураган! Я не мог больше жить, как прежде, ты прав, мне не хватает войны, не хватает того чувства, когда кровь бурлит в жилах и мы с тобой преследуем очередного серийного убийцу. Мне не хватает  _тебя_. И хуже всего было то, что я не мог, не хотел мириться с мыслью, что  _тебя больше нет_ , - Джон сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил. – Весь тот день я был словно в трансе. Я, закаленный в боях солдат, сломался. Я просто с утра до вечера бродил по городу. А вечером, я помню, начался сильный и холодный дождь, я шел через мост. И вдруг в голову пришла мысль: а почему бы и нет? – Шерлок замер при этих словах; казалось, он даже перестал дышать. А Джон продолжал:   
  
\- Мне просто не за чем было жить. Ты же «покончил с собой», пытаясь убедить меня в том, что ты обманщик, не оставив мне даже никого, кому я мог бы отомстить за все. Так что, да, на тот момент это казалось выходом…  
  
Шерлок взял Джона за руку и отчаянно ее сжал. А тот безжалостно продолжал, глядя прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом.  
  
\- Я уже перелез через перила. Оставалось только перестать держаться и сделать шаг вперед. Как и ты… - на этих словах Ватсона Шерлок прерывисто и тяжело вздохнул. – Но тут я вдруг услышал, что кто-то зовет меня. Голос звучал будто издалека. Я обернулся. Это была Мэри. Она что-то говорила, не помню что, уговаривала не делать этого, наверное. Понятия не имею, почему, но я послушно перелез обратно. Она взяла меня за руку, и мы просто всю ночь ходили по городу, не произнося ни слова. К утру я немного пришел в себя. Так мы и познакомились. Все эти два года, пока тебя не было, она поддерживала меня. Помогала пережить случившееся. Здесь я оставаться не мог, конечно. Я сразу переехал к ней. На следующий же день. До сих пор удивляюсь, как она так просто впустила к себе незнакомого и явно неадекватного человека…  
Джон вдруг прервался и повернулся к Шерлоку. То, что он увидел, потрясло Джона до глубины души. Глаза Холмса были полны слез, а по лицу явно читалось состояние потрясения и шока.  
  
\- Шерлок, что с тобой? – обеспокоенно спросил Джон, большим пальцем аккуратно стирая слезинки с его покрасневших глаз.  
\- Джон… Джон, ты же должен меня ненавидеть после всего этого… Почему же ты здесь? - Шерлоку явно не хватало воздуха. Он залез на диван с ногами и положил голову на колени Джона.   
  
Джон рассказывал обо всем спокойным ровным голосом. У Шерлока же, не привыкшему испытывать такие  _чувства_ , наконец, прорвало ту плотину, которая всю жизнь помогала ему подавлять и контролировать эмоции, которые, как он считал, мешали работе его холодного разума. И теперь он попросту не знал, как справиться с этим бурным потоком.  
  
\- А я и ненавидел. Целых 5 секунд, когда пытался задушить тебя в тот вечер в ресторане, - улыбнулся Джон, с нежностью перебирая пальцами волосы Шерлока. – А здесь я, потому что люблю тебя.  
  
\- Джон, прости меня. Прости… - из глаз Шерлока медленно катились слезы, а он все крепче обнимал Джона.  
  
У них осталось еще много нерешенных вопросов, которые требовали обсуждения. Но все это могло подождать до утра. Они всю ночь просидели так, не произнося больше ни слова. Про СМС от Майка Джон больше так и не вспомнил. А ведь этот вечер состоялся благодаря ему. Он был кем-то вроде их ангела-хранителя. Второй раз этот человек привел их друг к другу. Сначала в день знакомства, потом в этот, важный для обоих, день, когда оба перестали врать себе.  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Именно эта песня вдохновила меня на описание знакомства Джона и Мэри. В сериале нам ничего об этом не сообщают, вот я и решила немного пофантазировать.


	12. Глава 11. О разуме и чувствах.

***

  
  
\- Доброе утро, мальчики!  
  
Шерлок и Джон как по команде открыли глаза, не сразу соображая, где они, что происходит и кто их зовет.  
Тем временем Миссис Хадсон (а это была именно она) наслаждалась картиной, открывшейся ее взору, едва она успела переступить порог гостиной с подносом в руках. Видит Бог, она давно ждала этого момента, когда эти двое перестанут скрывать, что по уши влюблены друг в друга. И теперь она не могла отвести взгляд от сонных Джона и Шерлока. Которые, очевидно, просидели всю ночь за душевными разговорами и уснули в обнимку друг с другом. Когда она вошла, Шерлок лежал с ногами на диване, положив голову на колени Джону. Ватсон же спал полусидя, ноги его оставались на полу, а голова - на спине Холмса. Положение не самое удобное, но, очевидно, они этого не замечали. Можно было оставить их спать дальше, но уж очень миссис Хадсон не терпелось увидеть их лица, когда они поймут, что их «застукали».   
Тем временем «мальчики» уже потихоньку встали, потирая затекшие конечности.  
  
\- Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон, - улыбаясь, поздоровался Шерлок. Он безошибочно понял, чем руководствовалась их домовладелица, но, странное дело, его это не волновало. Он был настроен на редкость дружелюбно.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон, - попытался улыбнуться Джон, но зевнул. – Это не то…  
  
\- Ой, да хватит вам! – смеясь, миссис Хадсон прошла с подносом на кухню и стала перекладывать то, что принесла на нем, на стол. По запаху Шерлок понял, что это были пончики из магазина внизу и кофе. – Давно пора, я так за вас рада! Только, Джон, что же ты теперь будешь делать с Мэри? – задав риторический вопрос и всплеснув руками, она покинула гостиную.  
  
Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Шерлока, который до этого улыбался и ничего не мог с собой сделать. Теперь он как будто осознал, что новый день принес с собой новые проблемы, о которых они по негласному соглашению решили не говорить ночью.   
  
Джон тоже ощутимо напрягся. Они переглянулись. Ситуация была, мягко говоря, непростая.   
  
\- Джон…  
  
\- Шерлок…  
  
Они обратились друг к другу одновременно и сразу замолчали.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не собирался сказать, что все это было ошибкой? – Шерлок все-таки нарушил молчание.  
  
\- Разумеется, нет! – Джон взъерошил волосы и прошелся по комнате. – Просто… О, Боже. Я просто совершенно не представляю, что делать.  _Теперь_.  
  
Несколько минут прошли в молчании. Потом Джон вдруг спросил:  
  
\- Так что же все-таки у тебя произошло с Ирэн Адлер? Вчера ты так и не ответил. Понятия не имею, почему, но для меня это очень важно…  
  
\- Снова ты насчет…  _той женщины_ , - Шерлок выдержал взгляд, потом ответил. – Могу сказать, что это было что угодно, но не то же самое, что я испытываю по отношению к тебе, - почему-то с непривычки произнести  _эти три слова_  пока было очень, очень сложно. – Это был интересный опыт, можно даже сказать - эксперимент, страсть, в конце концов. Но не… это.  
  
\- А ты уверен, что я – не эксперимент? – Джон вопросительно поднял брови  
  
\- Джон!.. – Шерлок выглядел оскорбленным до глубины души.  
  
\- Ладно-ладно, ты всегда уверен, как и я, - посмеиваясь, сказал Джон.  
  
\- Что насчет Мэри? – вдруг спросил Холмс. Улыбка Ватсона снова погасла.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, как быть с ней, - Джон машинально достал телефон, который вчера сгоряча отключил, как только переступил порог дома. Теперь он чувствовал себя виноватым (и отнюдь не без повода) и включил аппарат. На него посыпался шквал уведомлений о пропущенных вызовах (14 штук и все от жены) и 1 СМС-сообщение.   
  
 _«Джон, прости меня, умоляю! Вернись, пожалуйста! Мэри»._  
  
Шерлок подошел к Джону и заглянул к нему в телефон. Потом он бросил короткий взгляд на лицо Ватсона. Выглядел тот подавленным и виноватым, как никогда.  
  
\- Ну вот, - Джон убрал телефон в карман.  
  
\- Из-за чего вы поругались вчера? – спросил Холмс. Он увидел, что Джон сомневается, говорить или нет. - Да брось, Джон! Чтобы ты после такого длительного отсутствия вдруг пришел ко мне, должно было случиться что-то серьезное.  
  
\- Из-за тебя, - Джон решил все же сказать. - В смысле, все эти месяцы у нас постоянно повторялись перепалки из-за тебя. Сначала Мэри была не слишком категорична, но постепенно становилась все более несдержанной. Я понимаю, беременность, смена настроений и все такое… Вчера Майк Стэмфорд прислал мне сообщение, позвал выпить пива. Ой, я же так и не ответил ему… В общем, она подумала, что это от тебя, и тут началось… (ты серьезно думаешь, что она могла ревновать меня к тебе?.. ) Она давно была против наших расследований, точнее, против того, чтобы я принимал в них участие. Это одна из причин, почему я отдалился от тебя. Ну, а насчет второй… Думаю, ты уже и так все понял.  
  
Шерлок спокойно выслушал Джона, после чего тихо, но уверенно сказал:  
  
\- Понятно. Джон, просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: я не встану между тобой и твоей семьей. Приму любое твое решение.  
  
\- Шерлок, нет у меня сейчас никакого решения. Я не представляю, существует ли оно вообще, - Джон немного помолчал. – Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь попаду в такое глупое положение, - Джон вдруг глянул на Шерлока и заметил, как изменилось выражение его лица. На нем отразились все сомнения, страхи и неуверенность.  
  
\- О, нет, я не это имел в виду, Шерлок! – Джон подошел к нему, взял за руки и повел его к его креслу. – Сядь, пожалуйста.   
  
Шерлок молча сел, не отводя напряженного взгляда от Джона, который уже устроился в своем кресле напротив.  
  
\- Итак… - Джон глубоко вздохнул. – Когда я сказал про глупое положение, я не имел в виду, что мои чувства к тебе – глупость. Я люблю тебя и абсолютно в этом уверен. Просто… дай мне немного времени прийти в себя и придумать, что делать.  
  
\- А что ты можешь сделать? – Шерлок говорил немного отстраненно. – По-моему, твои дальнейшие действия вполне очевидны. Ты же, будучи благовоспитанным джентльменом, никогда не допустишь, чтобы твой ребенок рос без отца, который ушел от его матери, и не к кому-то, а к другому мужчине. Вывод прост: лучшее, что ты можешь сделать – это забыть все, что произошло накануне, как можно скорее постараться выбросить из головы эти  _глупости_.  
  
Слова Шерлока были для Джона как ушат ледяной воды на голову.  
  
\- А ты? Ты сможешь выбросить из головы  _эти глупости_?! – все, что смог проговорить Джон.  
  
\- Это не имеет никакого значения, - Шерлок пытался казаться холодным.  
  
\- Нет, имеет! – Джон встал с места, опустился на колени перед Шерлоком и резко притянул его голову для поцелуя. Тот сначала не отвечал, но спустя несколько мгновений сдался и тоже стал целовать Джона, руками прижимая его ближе к себе.  
  
\- Вот об этом я и говорю! – сказал Джон, отстраняясь и поднимаясь на ноги. – Так что можешь даже не пытаться изображать из себя того засранца, которого видят все остальные люди в твоем окружении. Я тебе все равно не поверю.  
  
Какое-то время Шерлок смотрел на Джона снизу вверх, пока последний не прервал зрительный контакт и не отошел к окну.   
  
Джон на самом деле не представлял, как выпутываться из этой ситуации, что делать с Мэри и как быть с Шерлоком? С последним расставаться даже на время было просто невыносимо. Одна мысль об этом причиняла почти физическую боль. Конечно, он не собирался отказываться и от своего ребенка. Оставить Мэри одну с ребенком он тоже не мог. Тупик. Самый настоящий замкнутый круг.  
  
Вдруг Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок подошел к нему сзади, крепко прижал его к себе, сцепив руки у него на животе, и уткнулся носом в его плечо. Так они стояли, не произнося ни слова.  
  
\- Шерлок, что ты делаешь? – наконец, тихо спросил Джон, понемногу начиная улыбаться.  
  
\- Просто… я никак не могу поверить, что ты сейчас здесь, со мной, - еле слышно проурчал Шерлок. – Я, наверно, говорю, как полный идиот.  
  
\- Да, Шерлок. Как идиот, - улыбаясь, сказал Ватсон, кладя свои руки на все еще обнимающие его руки Холмса. – Как влюбленный,  _взаимно_  влюбленный идиот, - закончил Джон, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.   
  
Какие-то секунды они смотрят друг на друга, потом Джон обхватывает лицо Шерлока руками, притягивает к себе и впивается в его губы жарким поцелуем.  
  
\- Люблю тебя безумно, - шепчет он Шерлоку прямо в губы.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Джон, - выдыхает Шерлок и обнимает Джона.  
  
\- Мы со всем справимся! Я пока не знаю, как, но справимся, Шерлок! Ты мне веришь? – Джон смотрел ему в глаза, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Шерлока.  
  
\- Верю, Джон, - Шерлок еще крепче прижал Джона к себе, словно не желая отпускать его от себя ни на метр. Но, к сожалению, это было невозможно.  
  
\- Я должен идти, - буквально простонал Ватсон.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
\- Я буду скучать.  
  
\- Я тоже. Надеюсь, теперь, когда мы все, наконец, выяснили, ты перестанешь меня избегать.  
  
\- Для меня эти месяцы тоже были непростыми. Теперь мы оба поняли, что дальше убегать от себя и друг от друга – бессмысленно, - Джон еще раз легко коснулся губ Шерлока легким поцелуем, после чего взял куртку и вышел из гостиной.  
  
Шерлок проводил Джона взглядом, пока тот не скрылся из вида в конце улицы. Какое-то время он еще постоял у окна, пытаясь переварить все случившееся, потом лег на диван. Курить больше не хотелось.  
  
Спустя час Джон открыл дверь их с Мэри квартиры. Дверь спальни резко распахнулась и в проеме показалась жена. По ее лицу было видно, что ночью она не сомкнула глаз и плакала, явно сожалея об устроенной истерике. Она посмотрела на Джона, будто не вполне доверяя своим глазам, потом быстро подошла к нему и обняла.  
  
\- Джон, прости меня! Прости! Я не должна была говорить все те ужасные вещи, что наговорила тебе вчера! Прости, пожалуйста! Не уходи так больше! – сквозь слезы говорила Мэри.  
  
Джон просто молча стоял, моля Бога дать ему сил выдержать все это.  
  
\- Это все послеродовая депрессия, обещаю, я буду держать себя в руках, прости меня, дорогой! Я просто сорвалась, больше этого не будет, клянусь!  
  
\- Все хорошо, Мэри. Все хорошо, - слегка коснувшись ее спины руками, Джон отстранился, снял куртку и направился в ванну. Ему срочно нужно было побыть одному. А еще холодный душ был просто жизненно необходим мистеру Ватсону.  
  


***


	13. Глава 12. Снова в игру.

***

  
  
_«Я люблю тебя. ШХ»  
  
«Я тебя тоже. Зачем ты поставил пароль на мой телефон? И когда ты успел, он все время был при мне»  
  
«Попробуй догадаться. ШХ»  
  
«221B. Очень смешно. На расшифровку ушло минут 10»  
  
«Рад, что нашел тебе дело. ШХ»_  
  
Посмеиваясь, Джон убрал телефон в карман и продолжил неспешно прогуливаться с коляской в парке неподалеку от дома. Прошло несколько дней с того вечера, когда он неожиданно пришел к Шерлоку и также неожиданно они друг другу признались в том, что не могут друг без друга. Джон до сих пор не до конца это осознавал и продолжал ломать голову над тем, что делать со сложившейся ситуацией. Мэри слово сдержала и больше ни разу не заговорила о Шерлоке. Атмосфера дома, наконец, нормализовалась. Но что было делать с самим Шерлоком? Избегать больше его Ватсон не хотел, да и от себя бежать тоже больше не мог. А еще Джон не верил, что тот не попытается куда-то ввязаться без него, это беспокойство мешало ему сосредоточиться на работе и на дочке. Доктор порадовался, что ему, по крайней мере, удалось взять отпуск в госпитале. Одной проблемой меньше, пусть и временно.  
  
Моя принцесса, думал Джон, глядя на маленькое любимое личико Лиззи. Удивительно, но она была очень похожа на него: та же форма носа, разрез глаз, такие же щечки, а от Мэри она унаследовала, пожалуй, только ротик.   
  
Джон шел медленно, время от времени покачивая коляску с ребенком. Ему нравился этот парк, здесь было тихо, чисто и даже уютно. Лучшего места для прогулок и придумать сложно. Он скользил взглядом по деревьям, скамейкам, встречным редким прохожим, толком ни на чем не останавливаясь. Вдруг он обернулся и заметил, как чуть поодаль между деревьями мелькнул знакомый силуэт. О,  _этот силуэт_  он узнает из тысячи. Из миллиона. И всегда это неизменное пальто. Которое Джон, конечно, обожал, как и все связанное с его любимым.  
  
\- Шерлок, - улыбнувшись, негромко позвал Джон. – Выходи, я тебя видел.  
  
Шерлок немного помедлил, потом все же вышел на дорожку, немного смущенный, что его застали врасплох и поймали. Тем не менее, он улыбался Джону искренне и от всей души. Последний не мог отвести взгляд от его кудрей, в которых играли пробивающиеся сквозь крону солнечные лучи. Как же хотелось провести по ним рукой, зарыться в них пальцами…  
  
\- Следишь за мной, значит?  
  
\- Я просто гуляю.  
  
\- Конечно, и совершенно случайно в этом районе и возле моего дома. Если опустить тот факт, что ты в принципе не гуляешь и ничего не делаешь просто так…  
  
\- Ну, хорошо, я хотел тебя увидеть. Это плохо?  
  
\- Нет, плохо, что ты начинаешь выкручиваться, вместо того, чтобы прямо сказать правду.  
  
\- Если сказать совсем прямо, нас ждут в Скотланд-Ярде. Точнее, Лестрейд ждет нас на месте очередного преступления. Я подумал, вдруг ты захочешь немного взбодриться, - Шерлок прекрасно знал, как Джону хочется вернуться к расследованиям, и своим скучающе-небрежным тоном только распалял его любопытство.  
  
Джон непонимающе уставился на него. Но было видно, что глаза его загорелись.   
  
\- Зачем нас там ждут? Неужели какие-то новости по тем винтовкам?   
  
\- Возможно.  
  
\- Я только завезу Лиззи домой.  
  
Шерлок даже не пытался скрыть победоносную улыбку. Приятно было видеть Джона прежним. А ведь теперь он отец... Себя детектив даже в теории не представлял в роли отца. А вот Джону эта роль очень шла.  
  
Холмс обошел коляску вокруг и взглянул на малышку, которая спала тихим безмятежным сном.  
  
\- Она просто твоя копия, Джон! – констатировал детектив удивленным голосом.  
  
\- Что есть – то есть, - хихикнул Джон. – Ну, я быстро, - добавил он и ускоренным шагом направился с коляской к подъезду.  
  
Шерлок не мог перестать улыбаться, глядя ему вслед. Он не сомневался, что Джон бросится вместе с ним навстречу новым расследованиям и опасным приключениям, без которых оба они, он это знал, не могли жить. У каждого свой наркотик, это точно.  
  


***

  
  
\- Мэри, мне нужно уехать ненадолго. Мы с Лиззи хорошо погуляли, она была умницей, даже не плакала, почти сразу заснула, - с порога негромко сказал Джон жене, которая вышла из комнаты его встретить.  
  
\- Передавай привет Шерлоку, - сказала Мэри, не глядя на Джона и осторожно вынимая дочь из коляски.  
  
\- Передам, – после небольшой паузы ответил Джон: он даже не удивился. Окна их квартиры выходят на парк. Ясно, что она могла их видеть. – Ну, пока, до скорого, - Джон чмокнул Мэри в щеку и поспешно вышел.   
  
Мэри стояла посреди коридора и какое-то время смотрела на закрывшуюся за ним дверь. Потом вздохнула и понесла Лиззи в детскую, чтобы уложить ее в кровать, стараясь не разбудить.  
  


***

  
  
\- Итак? – Джон уже успел удобно устроиться на заднем сидении пойманного Шерлоком такси. Последний тоже уже сел рядом. Гораздо ближе, чем раньше. Джон заметил это и непроизвольно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Лорд Моран убит, - сообщил Шерлок будничным тоном, глядя в окно на проплывающие мимо дома. Он нащупал руку Джона, не глядя в его сторону, и крепко сжал ее. Джон не сопротивлялся, пальцы их крепко сплелись. Они переглянулись, и если бы таксисту взбрело в голову обернуться или посмотреть на своих пассажиров в зеркало, он буквально увидел бы их желание обняться, поцеловать друг друга, оказаться максимально близко - настолько оно было осязаемо. Джон снова тонул в этих зеленых глазах, и ему стоило большого труда вернуть свои мысли к теме их поездки.  
  
\- Тот самый пэр Англии? Который чуть было не взорвал парламент?  
  
\- Да, тот самый.   
  
\- Интересно, кто его…  
  
\- Попробуем узнать, как только доедем.  
  
Они держались за руки всю поездку, которая, к слову, оказалась довольно непродолжительной. Такси остановилось возле элитного жилого комплекса, на территорию посторонним заезжать не разрешалась и в обычное время, а теперь все вокруг было оцеплено полицией. Шерлок с Джоном выбрались из машины и прошли под желтой лентой к подъезду, где стояло больше всего народу, и откуда им навстречу уже направлялся Грег Лестрейд.  
  
\- Привет, ребята, давно не виделись. Джон, тебя рад видеть особенно! – инспектор по очереди пожал руки обоим, после чего жестом пригласил их следовать за собой.  
  
\- Это произошло здесь, в подъезде. Его тело нашли на лестничной клетке между пятым и шестым этажами. Что довольно странно, ведь он живет на 15-м. С чего ему взбрело в голову идти пешком?  
  
\- Лифт, - сказал Шерлок.   
  
Джон и Грег непонимающе посмотрели на него.  
  
\- Лифт?  
  
\- Лифт, скорее всего, не работает, ему  _помогли_  сломаться, чтобы заманить Морана на лестницу.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать…  
  
Они уже зашли в подъезд.  
  
\- Точно, скажи своим специалистам проверить причину поломки. Держу пари, перерезан один из тросов, либо вирус в системе управления.  
  
\- Подожди,- начал Джон, - ты считаешь, что лифт вывели из строя специально, и что…  
  
\- Где тело? – перебил его Шерлок, обращаясь к Лестрейду.  
  
\- Тебя ждали, еще ничего не трогали.  
  
\- Как мило, - Шерлок приторно улыбнулся и стал подниматься по лестнице.  
  
Грег придержал Джона.  
  
\- Рад видеть его самим собой, - улыбнулся он. – А то он, было, совсем раскис, я не мог его заманить ни на одно дело. Раскрываемость наша резко упала, как и размер моей премии, - посмеиваясь, договорил Грег.  
  
\- Неужели? – удивился Джон.  
  
\- Представь себе. Видимо, без тебя ему все это не так интересно. Ну, понимаешь, он всегда любил покрасоваться.  
  
\- О, я не единственный зритель, уж поверь! Что ж, надеюсь, больше мы оба не будем пропадать, так что Скотланд-Ярд может не беспокоиться за «глухарей», - тихо смеясь, сказал Джон.  
  
\- Ну, где вы там? – раздался откуда-то сверху нетерпеливый голос Шерлока.  
  
\- Работа зовет, прошу, после тебя, - сказал Грег, и они с Джоном, все еще тихо посмеиваясь (все-таки, это было место убийства, открыто и громко веселиться там, вроде как, не полагалось), стали подниматься вверх по лестнице, пока, наконец, не дошли до пролета между пятым и шестым этажами.   
  
Шерлок сидел на корточках возле трупа Морана, сложив руки в привычном молитвенном жесте.  
  
\- Ну что, гений, каков вердикт? – Грег присел рядом.  
  
\- Убит из винтовки, - сказал Шерлок, махнув рукой в сторону пробитого пулей окна.  
  
\- Из тех, похищенных? - спросил Джон.  
  
\- Это мы узнаем после вскрытия, пуля все еще в нем. Стойте, а почему он вообще не в тюрьме? Как так вышло, что он так скоро освободился после обвинения в подготовке теракта? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Не только у Майкрофта есть связи, - пожал плечами инспектор. - Вопрос в том, зачем кому-то понадобилось вносить такой залог за него? Это же целое состояние. Он вышел буквально вчера.  
  
\- А сегодня уже лежит на лестничной клетке своего дома с простреленной головой.   
  
\- Хочешь сказать…  
  
\- Что его убил тот, кто его вытащил. И вытащил специально, чтобы показательно прикончить. Кто внес залог?  
  
\- Некто Дилан Браун.   
  
\- Проверьте его, уверен, что-то должно в нем вывести нас на след заказчика.  
  
\- Заказчика?  
  
\- Да, заказчика. Кто бы он ни был, сам бы не стал пачкать руки.  
  
Проговорив эту фразу, Шерлок вдруг вспомнил, от кого ее слышал. «Сам я не люблю пачкать руки», сказал тогда Джеймс Мориарти в их первую встречу у бассейна. Мориарти. Почему бы и нет? Лорд чем-то не угодил Джеймсу? Сбрасывать со счетов такой вариант как фантастический нельзя. Он не знал, почему, он был уверен, что Мориарти жив. Он не представлял, как ему это удалось, ведь он сам видел, как тот застрелился. С другой стороны, Джон тоже видел, как Шерлок прыгнул с крыши…   
  
Шерлок встряхнул головой.  
  
\- Что ты имел в виду, говоря «прикончить показательно»? – спросил Джон.  
  
\- Думаю, моя догадка насчет винтовки верна, а если это так, увидеть все это полагалось именно мне. Что ж, я увидел все, что мне было нужно, - сказал он, снимая перчатки. – Джон?  
  
\- Смерть наступила примерно 5-6 часов назад, - сказал Джон, осмотрев тело. – Точнее скажет только Молли. А в результате чего она наступила, гадать не надо.  
  
\- Точно. Все, Грег, скажи своим, пусть убирают его и везут в морг. Мы сразу за вами, - Шерлок поднялся на ноги и уже сделал шаг вниз по лестнице.  
  
\- Ты назвал меня Грег? – искренне удивился инспектор.  
  
\- Да, а что? Снова не так? – прищурился Шерлок.  
  
\- Нет, наоборот. Все верно. Репетировал? – поинтересовался инспектор.  
  
\- Естественно, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок. – Идем, Джон.  
  
Когда они оказались на первом этаже и Джон уже собирался идти к выходу из подъезда, Шерлок схватил его за руку и заставил спуститься с ним еще на один пролет ниже к самому входу в подвал. Ватсон уже хотел поинтересоваться, что они здесь забыли, как Шерлок вдруг повернулся к нему, прижал к себе и настойчиво поцеловал. Джон сначала опешил, но быстро сориентировался и ответил на поцелуй, обнимая Шерлока. Постепенно поцелуй становился все жарче, и кто знает, чем бы он закончился, если бы Джон не нашел в себе силы отстраниться.  
  
\- Шерлок… - пытаясь отдышаться, Джон держал Шерлока за запястья.  
  
\- Извини, Джон, - сказал Шерлок. – Я…  
  
\- Все в порядке, я тоже безумно соскучился по тебе, просто не хочу, чтобы нас заметили. Это стало бы лишней проблемой на фоне тех, которые у нас уже есть. Ты же понимаешь?  
  
\- Конечно. Но здесь темно, никто нас не видит, - Шерлок лукаво улыбнулся и снова притянул его ближе для поцелуя. У Джона не было ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться. Он только крепко обнимал Холмса за шею. А еще он вдруг подумал, какие они взъерошенные сейчас выйдут из подъезда, и не поймет причину этого только идиот. Хотя, по мнению Шерлока, в Скотланд-Ярд набирают исключительно по этому признаку.   
  
Похоже, Шерлок подумал о том же.  
  
\- Однако нам, правда, лучше вернуться. Слишком долго мы спускаемся с 5-го этажа, - ухмыльнулся он, направляясь обратно на первый к выходу. Джон помедлил секунду-другую, потом последовал за ним, стараясь выглядеть равнодушным.  
  


***

  
  
\- Привет, Молли! – поздоровался Джон с Молли Хупер, которая шла навстречу им по коридору нижнего этажа Бартса.  
  
\- Привет, ребята, привет Джон, привет Шерлок, привет Грег! – Молли широко улыбалась, глядя по очереди на всех троих.  
  
\- Ты разве сейчас не с нами в морг? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- О, нет, моя смена уже закончилась, я вернулась, потому что забыла телефон, - затараторила Молли. – Но не волнуйтесь, моя сменщица Аманда вам поможет, она тоже большой специалист.  
  
\- Давно у тебя появилась сменщица?  
  
\- Да вот уже около трех лет назад, Шерлок…  
  
\- Ясно, - Шерлок понял, что многое пропустил, пока разбирался с сетью Мориарти, а потом – пока валялся дома в объятьях допинга и апатии.  
  
\- Что ж, ребята, пойдемте, чем скорее разберемся с этим – тем скорее отсюда уйдем, - резонно предложил Грег.  
  
\- Точно, идем, - согласился Джон. – Пока Молли, рад был тебя видеть!  
  
\- И я вас, удачи вам! Надерите задницы всем преступникам! – хихикнула Молли и скрылась на лестнице.  
  
\- Мне показалось, или ты ей разонравился? – улыбаясь, спросил Джон Шерлока.  
  
\- Должно же было это рано или поздно случиться. Ну чего мы ждем? Пошли! – Шерлок ускорил шаг. Джон и Грег переглянулись и последовали за ним.  
  
Амандой оказалась светловолосая женщина слегка за 40, разведена, но довольна собой и обеспечена, с твердым характером и полным отсутствием заинтересованности в Шерлоке. С одной стороны, его это радовало, а с другой с Молли он привык работать, а подстраиваться под манеру работы нового патологоанатома не хотелось. Но выбора сейчас не было.  
  
\- Смерть наступила 6 часов назад от огнестрельного ранения в голову, в ране также обнаружены мельчайшие частицы стекла.  
  
\- Вероятно, из-за разбитого выстрелом окна на лестничной площадке.  
  
\- Точно. Вот это я вытащила из его затылка, - Аманда протянула Грегу извлеченную пулю. Грег взял ее и переглянулся с Джоном и Шерлоком.  
  
– Тот же калибр 7,62 мм, - констатировал он. - Похоже, снова работали с нашими Parker Hale M85. Ты не ошибся, Шерлок. Ой, у меня звонок, извините, ребята.  
  
Грег достал мобильный и вышел в коридор, а Джон пристально посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
\- И что же это значит для нас? - тихо спросил он, косясь взглядом на отошедшую к письменному столу Аманду.  
  
\- Сначала похищают с секретного склада крупную партию оружия, потом стреляют по нашим окнам, потом убивают Морана этим же оружием, зная, кто способствовал тому, чтобы его посадили. Кто-то с нами играет.  
  
\- Я, кажется, уже понял, кто.  
  
\- У нас нет доказательств. Но если это он, то это очередная мастерская игра.  
  
\- Шерлок, Бога ради, перестань! Я снова слышу это маниакальное восхищение в голосе!  
  
\- Тебе показалось.   
  
\- Неужели?  
  
\- Морана могли убить где угодно, могли даже пройти незаметно на территорию комплекса, подняться к нему в квартиру, в конце концов, убить из любого оружия. Но вместо этого решили провернуть схему в разы сложнее, выбрали именно эту винтовку, исключительно, чтобы… Интересно, какой ход он сделает дальше. Он должен совершить какой-то промах, обязан! И тогда… Лестрейд, что случилось?  
  
Грег уже вошел обратно с озабоченным и испуганным видом.  
  
\- Грег, что? – спросил Джон, делая шаг ему навстречу.  
  
\- Мне звонили из главного управления, туда поступил вызов. Сообщили об убийстве. Джон, вызов был сделан на твой адрес…  
  
Все происходящее дальше Джон помнил, как в тумане. Кажется, он даже чуть не потерял равновесие, но его подхватили чьи-то сильные руки. Потом они куда-то ехали, кажется, к нему домой, и снова кто-то крепко сжимал его руку. Он не мог ни о чем думать. В голове было пусто, и только отдельными вспышками появлялись мысли: Мэри. Элизабет. Элизабет. Мэри. Что-то произошло. Что-то плохое. Что-то страшное. Вот они уже у его подъезда, вот уже заходят в квартиру…  
  
Мэри лежала на спине в коридоре, глаза ее были чуть приоткрыты, а в руках она крепко сжимала телефон. Видимо, хотела позвонить, позвать на помощь, но просто не успела. Могло показаться, что она просто слегка задремала, если бы не была на полу, и если бы не рана, из которой сочилась кровь.  _Такая же точно рана_ , которая чуть не убила Шерлока. На том же самом месте.  
  
\- С ребенком все в порядке? – первое, что спросил Шерлок, бросив беглый взгляд на все вокруг.  
  
\- Да, девочка в спальне, спит. Это точно было не ограбление, и целью не было похищение ребенка или что-то в этом роде. Пришли только затем, чтобы убить ее. И сделали это, - ответил Андерсон, который снова вернулся к своей прежней работе.  
  
\- Откуда поступил вызов? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Не удалось отследить сигнал, мне только что сообщили, - сказал Грег.  
  
\- Кто бы это ни был, он специально дождался, пока все будет кончено, потом позвонил в полицию, зная, что мы с тобой, и ты все нам расскажешь, и что я тоже приеду сюда. За нами следят. Скорую вызвали?  
  
\- Бесполезно. Ей уже ничего не поможет… Ее нет.  
  
\- Камеры тоже проверять бесполезно. Они профессионалы.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты знаешь, что все это значит, и что за мерзавец за этим стоит? – взмолился инспектор.  
  
\- Мне жаль, но у меня пока нет ответов. А вот вопросов все больше, - Шерлок прошелся по квартире, осматривал все подряд, но не нашел никаких зацепок. Ничего такого, что могло указывать на последнего посетителя квартиры Ватсонов. Только простые домашние вещи и принадлежности вокруг. Недопитая чашка кофе на столице в гостиной. Открытая книга на барной стойке в кухне.   
  
Шерлок вернулся в коридор и присел на корточки рядом с Джоном.  
  
Джон все это время сидел на коленях возле Мэри, сжимая ее руку в том месте, где обычно можно услышать пульс, и практически никак не реагировал на происходящее вокруг. К нему обращались, слова долетали до его сознания, но там не задерживались. Сколько еще раз ему придется переживать это? Сколько еще раз он будет видеть тех, кто ему дорог, мертвыми? Он почувствовал, что на его плечи легли чьи-то руки.  
  
\- Джон, ты меня слышишь? Мы обязательно найдем того, кто это сделал, и очень скоро, обещаю тебе! Он не останется безнаказанным!  
  
\- Шерлок, уйди, пожалуйста, - сказал Джон, резко стряхивая его руки со своих плеч. Он сам себе не мог объяснить, откуда взялась эта внезапная агрессия по отношению к Холмсу.  
  
\- Что? – Шерлок не верил своим ушам.  
  
\- ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ, ШЕРЛОК, Я ПРОШУ ТЕБЯ, УЙДИ! – прорычал Ватсон, резко вставая на ноги, и буквально бегом направился в детскую.  
  
Шерлок, который тоже поднялся на ноги, стоял теперь, как оглушенный. В ушах звенели слова Джона. Он его  _прогнал_. Неужели винит его во всем? А так ли он  _неправ_? Характер раны тот же, что чуть не убила его самого. Правда, ему врачи не дали погибнуть. Врачи и мысль о Джоне. А Мэри просто никто вовремя не оказал помощь.  _Не захотел оказать_. Шерлок не мог сказать, что испытывал к ней симпатию, ведь отчасти он даже рассматривал ее как соперницу, с которой приходилось делить Джона, но он никогда не желал ей смерти. А теперь кто-то убил ее так же, как чуть было не погиб он сам. Это был кто-то, кто был очень хорошо осведомлен обо всем, что произошло в офисе Магнуссена. Но кто? Если Мориарти, то откуда?.. Его мысли прервал инспектор.  
  
\- Шерлок, правда, лучше тебе пока оставить его в покое. Я позвоню тебе, как только мы отвезем ее в морг, - сказал Грег.  
  
\- Мне нет необходимости снова на нее смотреть. Убита она не из винтовки. Стреляли из обычного пистолета, скорее всего с глушителем, иначе никак не объяснить, что соседи не позвонили ни в полицию, ни в скорую. Произошло это два-три часа назад, ранее она точно была еще жива: мы приехали к дому Морана прямо отсюда.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что это он, - не вопрос, а утверждение.  
  
\- Кто он?  
  
\- Мориарти, - шепотом произнес Грег.  
  
\- Возможно.  
  
Шерлок, не прощаясь, шагнул в открытую входную дверь, и уже за порогом почувствовал, что на что-то наступил. Он наклонился и поднял находку. Холмс с первого взгляда узнал этот золотой браслет – тонкая цепочка с двумя маленькими медальончиками, на которых были едва заметной линией выведены две буквы, по одной на каждом.  _И.А._  
  
Шерлок незаметно убрал браслет в карман пальто.  
  
 _Что же ты натворила?_  
  


***


	14. Глава 13. На два оборота.

_Саундтрек к главе: Garbage – The World is Not Enough_   
  


***

  
  
Едва оказавшись на Бейкер-Стрит, Шерлок набрал номер брата.  
  
\- Майкрофт, срочно проверь все рейсы во всех направлениях на сегодня: пассажирка Элли Беннот.  
  
\- Шерлок, зачем она тебе снова понадобилась? – послышался из трубки недовольный голос старшего Холмса.  
  
\- Просто сделай это для меня и перезвони, когда что-то узнаешь! – Шерлок сбросил вызов.  
  
Он идиот. Настоящий идиот! Ну конечно, эта женщина с давних пор была «дружна» со стариной Джимом, и с чего он вообще взял, что этот раз обошлось без него? Почему поверил, что она (а  _она_  ли?) вытаскивала его просто так, а не с какой-то целью Мориарти? Чертовы сантименты! Мозаика постепенно начала складываться. Но в этом уравнении по-прежнему оставалось много неизвестных.  
  
Зазвонил телефон. С момента разговора с Майкрофтом прошло не больше пяти минут.  
  
\- Венеция, сегодня, 19.50, рейс 771. Улетел час назад.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне о Мэри?  
  
\- Ты все равно всегда все узнаешь.  
  
\- Как Джон?  
  
\- Ему незачем знать ни о том, что я искал мисс Беннот, ни о том, что сегодня улетаю в Венецию. Закажи мне билет на ближайший рейс.  
  
\- Это она?  
  
\- Не сейчас, Майкрофт.  
  
\- Будь осторожен, - брат положил трубку.  
  
Шерлок на это горько усмехнулся.  
  
До аэропорта добрался быстро, и уже сидя в самолете пытался привести мысли в порядок и сосредоточиться на событиях сегодняшнего дня. О Джоне думать не хотелось. Но и не думать не получалось. Шерлок не был экспертом в области отношений, поэтому понимать мысли и чувства другого человека ему удавалось с трудом. Но кое-что он все же знал. Срыв Ватсона можно списать на шок, стресс и затаенную обиду на Шерлока за его «смерть», пусть Джон и говорит, что простил его. Но его слова, сказанные таким неприязненным тоном, которого нельзя было ожидать от Джона по отношению к нему, Шерлоку, до сих пор звучали у него в голове. И от них было больно. Он знал,  _хотел надеяться_ , что Джон придет в себя, и они помирятся. Хотя, глупости, они не ссорились. А Шерлок это заслужил, как не крути.  
  
В таких мыслях и прошел полет. И лишь когда самолет начал снижаться над Венецией в аэропорту, названном в честь Марко Поло, мысли Шерлока постепенно переключились на предстоящую встречу с Ирэн Адлер. Он достал из кармана найденный возле квартиры Джона золотой браслет и стал пристально его рассматривать, будто он мог дать ответы на мучающие его вопросы.  
  
До нужного района – Сан-Поло – добрался быстро, не обращая внимания на каналы, исторические здания, церкви и все то, что так привлекает туристов в этот город. Впрочем, рассматривать уже особо было нечего, давно стемнело. Шерлок выбрался из катера, на котором его доставили по нужному адресу. В доме было темно. Хозяйки явно еще не было. Холмсу понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы вскрыть замок и оказаться внутри темного помещения холла.  _Что ж, подождем._  
  


***

  
  
Ирэн уже собиралась повернуть ручку двери и войти, как что-то ее насторожило. Она же заперла замок на три оборота, перед тем, как выйти поужинать после прилета. Теперь дверь была заперта всего на два. На память она никогда не жаловалась. Что-то было не так. Она достала из сумочки остро заточенный раскладной изящный нож и осторожно открыла дверь. Не успела она сделать и двух шагов внутри, как кто-то резко схватил ее и прижал к стенке.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, мисс Адлер, - тихо проговорил Шерлок. Они были настолько близко, что дыхание их смешалось.   
  
Шерлок крепко сжал ее руку, в которой был зажат нож, и тот со звоном брякнулся об пол. Только после этого он отстранился, продолжая крепко держать ее за руки.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс. Какими судьбами?  
  
\- Не пытайся играть со мной в прятки, ты же знаешь, не получится, – ледяной тон Шерлока буквально пронзал Ирэн насквозь.  
  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты…  
  
\- Все ты прекрасно понимаешь! Всего один вопрос: зачем?!  
  
\- Я все еще не…  
  
\- Не строй из себя дуру! Чем тебе помешала Мэри? Зачем ты ее убила?! – Шерлок выпустил одну руку Ирэн из своей и с силой ударил кулаком по стене, заставив Ирэн подпрыгнуть на месте. Освободившейся рукой она нащупала выключатель у себя за спиной и зажгла свет. Уже спустя мгновение она пожалела об этом. Впервые Шерлок выглядел так пугающе. Такой ярости на любимом лице она не видела никогда.   
  
\- Можешь мне поверить, я уничтожу любого, кто причинит боль Джону Ватсону! – прошипел Шерлок.  
  
\- Отлично! Тогда советую начать с себя! – терпение Ирэн тоже лопнуло.   
  
Шерлок отпустил ее руку и отступил на шаг назад. Ярость на лице сменилась смятением.  
  
\- Что ты так смотришь? Вряд ли ему будет хуже, чем после твоей мнимой, но, безусловно, красиво срежиссированной «смерти»!  
  
\- Я просто хочу понять, почему? – уже спокойнее произнес Шерлок.  
  
\- Считай, это моя прихоть.   
  
\- Ложь.  
  
\- Знаешь, а ведь мы похожи, ты и я.   
  
\- Ирэн… Мы не убийцы с тобой!   
  
\- И это говорит человек, которого чуть не отправили в ссылку за убийство на глазах у десятка полицейских? – женщина беззлобно усмехнулась.  
  
\- Это совсем другое. Я поступил так ради…   
  
Внезапно Шерлок понял. Все банально и просто до безобразия.  
  
\- Чем  _он_  тебе угрожал?  
  
Ирэн бросила на него короткий взгляд и сразу опустила глаза. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Шерлок окончательно убедился в верности своего предположения.  
  
\- Он ведь жив, я прав? Отвечай! Чем он тебе угрожал? – повторил Шерлок.  
  
\- Не мне, – Ирэн посмотрела ему в глаза и осторожно провела рукой по его щеке. – Тебе. Магнуссен был прав. У всех есть болевая точка. Мориарти нашел мою, - Ирэн помолчала. – Ты тоже убил ради того, кого любишь, - проницательность Ирэн не удивила Шерлока. Она была умной женщиной, поэтому его когда-то и заинтересовала. Именно этим, а не своей привычкой встречать гостей голышом. Пусть даже и не любых гостей…   
  
\- Но почему Мэри? Чем она мешала Мориарти? – Шерлок нахмурился, убирая руку Ирэн со своего лица. Никакого логического обоснования в этом он не видел.  
  
\- Шерлок, Мэри работала на Мориарти.  
  
\- Она - что?.. – казалось, Шерлок потерял дар речи. Он знал, что она была наемной убийцей, но что работала на Мориарти? Этого он даже не предполагал. Это даже в голову ему не приходило.  _А зря_.  
  
\- Я не могла сказать ничего раньше, - Ирэн давно уже поняла, что отпираться бесполезно. Она могла провести кого угодно. Только не Холмса.  
  
\- Говори все, что знаешь, _сейчас_ , - бесцветным голосом сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- Я знаю немного. Только то, что он подослал ее к Джону, чтобы выведать у него, действительно ли ты умер (все-таки вы с Джимом друг друга стоите). И если нет – выведать, где ты и что собираешься делать. А получив нужную информацию, она должна была убить Джона. Она ходила за ним весь тот день, искала нейтральный способ познакомиться, не вызывая подозрений. Видимо, нашла…  
  
 _О, да, подумал Шерлок, идеальный способ: отговорить от самоубийства, продемонстрировать доброту, понимание, поддержку оказать… вот почему она так легко и быстро с ним сблизилась, даже переехать к себе позвала на второй день после знакомства… …Так вот, что за материалы были на той флешке. Конечно, Джон бы возненавидел ее, узнай, на кого она работала... Вот чего она боялась, вот из-за чего стреляла в него._  
  
\- ...В его планы не входило, что она в него влюбится и заведет с ним семью. Но, когда объявили о «смерти» Мориарти, Мэри, вероятно, сочла их договор расторгнутым. Поэтому он решил от нее избавиться. И не придумал ничего лучше, как послать на это дело меня. Я ведь хорошо владею не только плетью, – Ирэн горько усмехнулась и глубоко вздохнула. – Как легко, оказывается, мной манипулировать. Ему было достаточно только упомянуть твое имя, - казалось, Ирэн говорит больше с собой, чем с Шерлоком. – Он всегда избавляется от тех, кто не справился с заданием. Кажется, следующая в его списке – я. Вряд ли мне полагалось все это тебе рассказывать, - пауза. – Но мне уже все равно. Если это поможет тебе одержать над ним верх…  
  
\- И это представление с его возвращением подготовила, разумеется, не ты, а он сам.  
  
Ирэн молчала.  
  
\- Как много вокруг вас лжи, мисс Адлер, - Шерлоку отчаянно хотелось покурить, но в спешке он не взял с собой ничего, кроме паспорта. - Может, просветите меня, как он выжил?   
  
\- Я не знаю, клянусь. Поверь мне…  
  
\- Поверить  _тебе_? Отличная шутка, мисс Адлер.   
  
\- Шерлок, я прошу тебя, - глаза Ирэн были красные от слез.   
  
\- Скажи, а наш секс тоже входил в его планы? – криво усмехнувшись, Шерлок прислонился к стене напротив, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
\- Шерлок, не будь жестоким!  
  
Повисла напряженная тишина. Они смотрели друг на друга. Каждый думал о своем. Ирэн думала о том, что если и существовала призрачная вероятность отношений с Шерлоком, то теперь она утеряна безвозвратно. Шерлок же думал о том, почему с самого начала не уделил должного внимания версии о том, что  _он_  жив. Может, этого бы удалось избежать?   
Молчание затягивалось. Холмс нарушил его первым.  
  
\- А ведь ты не просто его приказ выполняла, - задумчиво сказал он. – Ты отчасти получила от этого задания  _удовольствие_.   
  
\- Не думаю, что это уместное слово. Но да, я так не простила ее за то, что она чуть тебя не убила. Поэтому хотела заставить ее почувствовать то же, что пережил ты.   
  
Шерлок нервно засмеялся.  
  
\- А говорят, что жестокий я. А оказывается, я не так социопатичен, как полагал.  
  
\- Что ты хочешь услышать? Что я раскаиваюсь? Так вот, это не так.  
  
\- Меня всегда немного пугали женщины. А в особенности те, у которых разум подчинен сантиментам. Мне уточнить,  _кто_ вселил в меня еще большую уверенность в том, что это всегда приводит к пагубным последствиям?  
  
Ирэн молчала. По ее щекам бежали слезы, но она не собиралась начать рыдать, впадать в истерику. Она просто смаргивала их и порывисто дышала.   
  
\- Что насчет оружия? – спросил Шерлок, не глядя на Ирэн.  
  
\- Видимо, за мной следили, - Ирэн старалась говорить ровно, чтобы голос не дрожал. - Не успела я вернуться в Лондон, как со мной на связь через одного из… клиентов вышел некто Дилан Браун. Я не знаю, кто это, все общение происходило по телефону и по электронной почте. Мне предложили крупную сумму за то, что ящики побудут в моем доме. За домом следили. Их должны были вывезти до твоего прихода, но так сложилось, что ты их увидел. И подозреваю, что Дилан как-то связан с Мориарти. Потому что мои проблемы начались сразу после твоего визита. Как все это нелепо… - Ирэн медленно сползла по стенке на пол, уставившись в пустоту. Потом сняла туфли на высокой шпильке и отбросила в сторону. – Сразу после твоего ухода явились люди, сказали, что на мой счет перевели два миллиона фунтов, и что я должна немедленно оставить этот дом. Я так и сделала. Куда они все вывезли – а они вывезли, я не сомневаюсь – я не знаю.   
  
Снова наступило молчание.  
  
Ни Шерлок, ни Ирэн не знали, сколько прошло времени. Ирэн так же сидела на полу, прижавшись к стене, Шерлок сидел на корточках, прислонившись к противоположной стене. Ирэн сделала попытку приблизиться.  
  
\- Не подходи ко мне. И не прикасайся ко мне. Больше никогда.  
  
\- Знаешь, я понимала, что ты рано или поздно поймешь, кто это сделал. И что это заставит тебя меня возненавидеть. Навсегда. Но я не жалею. Как ты догадался, кстати? – в ответ Шерлок молча протянул ей золотой браслет, который сжимал в кармане вот уже несколько минут. – Вот черт! Хорошо, что его нашел ты, а не полиция… - Ирэн вдруг замолчала, вновь взглянув на Шерлока. – И что теперь? Сдашь меня в Скотланд-Ярд? Расскажешь Джону?  
  
\- Нет. Просто исчезни раз и навсегда из нашей жизни, - сказал Шерлок, поднимаясь на ноги. – И еще. Никогда. Больше. Не. Спасай. Мою. Жизнь.   
  
\- Знаешь, я рада, что ты теперь с Джоном, - тихо сказала Ирэн. – Я удивлена, что вы только сейчас поняли… Вы всегда были парой, но почему-то сопротивлялись этому. Берегите друг друга. Он никогда тебя не предаст и не подведет, - Ирэн помолчала. – Что ж… прощайте, мистер Холмс. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Шерлок бросил короткий взгляд на Ирэн, потом поспешно вышел на улицу и направился к ближайшей станции, чтобы доплыть до аэропорта. Здесь ему больше нечего было делать.   
  
Когда шаги его на улице стихли, Ирэн поднялась на ноги, закрыла дверь и только тогда позволила себе зарыдать.   
  


***

  
  
Было уже далеко за полночь. Джон лежал на кровати в спальне и тупо смотрел в потолок, почти не моргая. Все тело уже затекло от долгого лежания, но сил сменить положение не было. Мысли никак не желали приходить в порядок. Как не желало приходить осознание того, что произошло. В голове был полный беспорядок, мысли путались, перескакивали с одной на другую, и мозг никак не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. И сон тоже не шел. Кажется, Грег о чем-то ему говорил, пытался утешить. Гарри забрала Лиззи. А почему она забрала? Откуда она? Кажется, он звонил ей… А почему? Мэри. Умерла. Ее убили. Кто? За что? Почему? А где Шерлок? Ах, кажется он сам его прогнал. Прекрасно, Ватсон. Браво. Не ты ли всегда презирал «талант» срываться на тех, кого любишь? А что ты сегодня сделал? Теперь ты остался один. Идиот. Мэри… Господи, да за что все это на его голову... Как он сможет объяснить дочери, когда та подрастет, что произошло с матерью?.. И откуда взялась эта злость на Шерлока? Похоже, он до сих пор не простил его за тот прыжок… Хотя и был уверен, что простил и его уверял в этом… но сегодняшний всплеск… Просто впечатления наложились одно на другое. Вот бы уснуть и не проснуться. Нет, нельзя. Шерлок… Надо прийти в себя, и потом они поговорят, Шерлок поймет… обязательно… Он уже жалел, что обидел Шерлока, и ему сейчас его очень не хватало. В глубине души он надеялся, что Шерлок не принял его слова близко к сердцу и придет его поддержать завтра.  
Джон изо всех сил старался заснуть. Он скорее интуитивно, чем сознательно, понимал, что ему понадобится много сил в ближайшие несколько дней. Хлопоты с похоронами и что-то еще… что-то… важное…   
  
Джон не заметил, как, наконец, провалился в тревожный сон.  
  


***


	15. Глава 14. Сладкий кофе.

_Саундтрек к главе: Cinema Bizarre – My Obsession_   
  


***

  
  
Прошло уже несколько дней с момента короткого визита Шерлока в Италию. Он ходил по гостиной на Бейкер-Стрит и пытался думать, анализировать полученную от Ирэн информацию, но удавалось это с трудом. Раньше такого никогда не случалось, но сейчас его мысли постоянно возвращались к Джону. И с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.   
  
Все эти несколько дней от него не было никаких новостей. Шерлок сам тоже не связывался с ним. Во-первых, он понимал, что Джону не до него в связи с похоронами Мэри и заботами о дочке. Во-вторых, он просто боялся, что тот снова его прогонит, отвергнет, накричит. А этого ему очень не хотелось. Хотя скучал он по нему ужасно. От этого до сумасшествия хотелось курить, но как назло все заначки закончились. Пришлось снова вспомнить о никотиновых пластырях. Шерлок как раз собирался приклеить третий, когда услышал, что за дверью гостиной кто-то есть.  
  
Он быстро пересек комнату и распахнул дверь. И тут же замер. На пороге стоял Джон, прислонившийся к дверному косяку. Было видно, что он долго собирался с духом, чтобы постучать в дверь, но так этого и не сделал. Он посмотрел на него таким потерянным взглядом, что у Шерлока сжалось сердце.  
  
\- Шерлок, почему ты оставил меня? – вдруг спросил Ватсон бесцветным голосом.  
  
\- Я? – Шерлок не сразу нашел, что сказать. - Джон, если мне не изменяет память, ты сам просил меня  _оставить_  тебя. Уйти. Я всего лишь выполнил твою просьбу, - он проговорил все это, не глядя на Джона и отступая в сторону, чтобы тот мог войти.  
  
\- Шерлок… ты не представляешь, как ты мне нужен, - игнорируя слова Шерлока, Джон шагнул к нему и обнял так крепко, как только мог. Тот сначала просто стоял, пытаясь понять, что ему делать. Ему очень хотелось обнять Джона в ответ, но он не был уверен, что имеет на это право. Джон словно прочел его мысли.  
  
\- Ну же, Шерлок, ты мне нужен сейчас, как никогда, обними меня! – прошептал он, до боли прикусывая нижнюю губу. Чтобы не закричать от отчаяния.  
  
Тогда Шерлок, наконец, решился крепко прижать к себе Джона. Так они стояли какое-то время, потом Джон слегка отстранился, притянул к себе Шерлока за ворот рубашки и поцеловал сначала нежно, едва касаясь его губ, потом все более настойчиво. Шерлок больше не мучился сомнениями, отвечая на ласки Джона с полной отдачей. Никакие сомнения в мире не могли пересилить его желание быть с Джоном, почувствовать Джона, любить Джона. Никакие слова больше не были нужны.  
  
Они сами не заметили, как за объятьями и поцелуями оказались в спальне. Джон повалил Шерлока на кровать, сам лег на него сверху и вернулся к прерванному поцелую. Он просто не мог заставить себя расстаться с губами Шерлока, он так долго мечтал целовать их, так долго убеждал себя не думать об этом, отрицая очевидное, что теперь, когда это стало возможно, просто не мог остановиться. Шерлок продолжал обнимать Джона, потихоньку сгребая его футболку вверх. Тому пришлось оторваться от его губ, чтобы Холмс мог стянуть ее с него. К этому моменту Джон уже успел расстегнуть его рубашку и теперь принялся за брюки. Он почувствовал, что Шерлок уже достаточно возбужден, как и он сам. Джон одним рывком стянул с него брюки вместе с бельем и медленно провел рукой вверх-вниз по его члену, что заставило любовника застонать.  
  
\- Джон… - Шерлок запрокинул голову на подушке.  
  
Джон быстро освободился от своих брюк и белья и снова оказался на Шерлоке. Какие-то секунды он просто нависал над ним, всматриваясь в его лицо. Шерлок тяжело дышал и тоже смотрел в глаза Джону.  _Неужели это на самом деле происходит?_  Он притянул его голову к своей и снова начал целовать. Целовать так, словно губы Джона, его рот был единственным в мире источником, способным утолить его жажду. Джон тем временем одной рукой удерживал равновесие, а другой обхватил член Шерлока и свой и начал двигать ей вверх вниз, доводя этим их обоих буквально до безумия.  
  
\- Джон, я… я так долго не продержусь, - прохрипел Шерлок.  
  
\- Шерлок, я хочу тебя, - вдруг сказал Джон.  
  
\- Джон, ты…  
  
\- Уверен? Абсолютно.  
  
Джон перекатился на спину, таща Шерлока за собой так, чтобы тот оказался сверху. Шерлок так и замер в нерешительности.  
  
\- Ну же, Шерлок, я не могу больше ждать! – взмолился Джон.  
  
Шерлок помедлил еще несколько секунд, нависая над Джоном, словно решаясь на что-то. Но потом он взял из прикроватной тумбочки презерватив (шуточный подарок Майкрофта наконец пригодился), надел его и развел ноги Джона, которые тот уже успел согнуть в коленях. После очевидно необходимой предварительной подготовки он начал медленно и осторожно входить в него. Джон обхватил его коленями за талию, словно таким образом хотел отрезать ему все пути к отступлению. Как будто Шерлок  _мог_  отступить, как будто он  _хотел_  отступать. Продвинувшись немного, он остановился, давая Джону возможность привыкнуть к новым ощущениям.  
  
\- Шерлок, продолжай… - Джон глубоко и тяжело дышал. Было немного больно, но он затолкал эту мысль на самую дальнюю окраину сознания. Боль не имела сейчас никакого значения. Ему нужен был только Шерлок.  
  
\- Если будет больно, ты мне скажешь?  
  
\- ШЕРЛОК, мать твою! – Джон толкнулся ему навстречу.  
  
Шерлок вошел почти до основания, потом начал медленно двигаться, постепенно увеличивая темп и покрывая поцелуями тело Джона везде, куда мог дотянуться.  
  
\- Мы… потеряли… столько времени… столько… лет… друг без друга, - бормотал Джон между стонами удовольствия, прижимая Шерлока ближе и ближе. Ему было мало. Он не мог насытиться им.  
  
\- Мы… все… наверстаем! – также еле слышно отвечал ему Шерлок. Он никогда не предполагал, что может быть  _так_  хорошо. Он продолжал двигаться все быстрее, буквально уткнувшись носом Джону в плечо, одной рукой удерживая равновесие, другой – лаская член Джона. Оба были уже близки к разрядке.  
  
\- Давай, Джон! - выдохнул Шерлок.  
  
Джон дернулся и с криком кончил, Шерлок спустя мгновение последовал за ним и буквально упал на Джона. Оба тяжело дышали.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джон… – задыхаясь, проговорил Шерлок, когда снова обрел способность думать и говорить.  
  
\- И я тебя люблю, Шерлок, - тихо сказал Джон и снова крепко обнял его, не давая отстраниться. – Ты даже не представляешь себе, как сильно. Не оставляй меня больше  _никогда_.  
  
Вместо ответа Шерлок нежно, но настойчиво поцеловал Джона. Так они провели некоторое время, обнимаясь и нежась в постели. Потом Джон все-таки выпустил Шерлока из объятий, и тот смог лечь рядом на спину.  
  
\- Как ты? – после затянувшейся паузы спросил Шерлок, взглянув на Джона. Лицо того было спокойное, даже умиротворенное.   
  
\- Теперь гораздо лучше, - Джон открыл глаза и подвинулся ближе к Шерлоку, положив голову на соседнюю подушку. – Мы так и не поговорили… - голос Джона зазвучал виновато. Это означало, что он, в самом деле, понемногу приходит в себя, улыбнулся про себя Шерлок.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь обсуждать это сейчас? – Шерлок перебирал его волосы.  
  
\- Да. Я сейчас готов поговорить. У тебя есть идеи, кто… - Джон глубоко вздохнул. – Кто мог это сделать? Кому она могла помешать?  
  
\- Учитывая ее прошлое, много кому. И вполне возможно, Магнуссен был не единственным, кто знал ее врагов, - Шерлоку приходилось следить за каждым своим словом, чтобы не проболтаться. Он пока не готов был сказать Джону правду о том, _кем_  на самом деле была Мэри.  _Кто_  на самом деле убил Мэри. И из-за чего. Точнее, горького усмехнулся про себя Шерлок, из-за  _кого_. Сперва он хотел добраться до Мориарти. И желательно без участия Джона. – Мы обязательно найдем того, кто это устроил. Обещаю тебе. _«Я найду»_ , закончил он мысленно.  
  
\- Ее убили точно так же, как она сама… чуть не убила тебя, - последние слова дались Джону с большим трудом. Произнести подобное вслух ему было также тяжело, как вспоминать те часы, пока Шерлок был в реанимации. – Это должно быть как-то связано с нами. Это сделал кто-то, кто очень хорошо знал ту историю.  
  
В ответ на это Шерлок лишь глубоко вздохнул.  
  
Джон водил рукой по груди любимого, едва касаясь кожи, и вдруг нащупал шрам от ранения и поморщился, как будто он причинял боль ему, а не его обладателю. Шерлок сразу угадал, о чем он задумался.  
  
\- Джон, уже не больно.  
  
\- Мне страшно подумать, что ты мог… - Джон не договорил. Шерлок крепче прижал его к себе и поцеловал в висок.  
  
\- Джон, возможно, тебе станет легче, если я скажу кое-что, – Джон повернулся так, чтобы видеть лицо Шерлока. – Мэри не вызывала скорую.  
  
\- Что ты сказал?  
  
\- Прости, сейчас не время об этом говорить, просто я подумал, что ты бы хотел знать правду…  
  
\- Разумеется, Шерлок, я хочу знать правду! Я не понимаю, почему ты солгал мне тогда?!  
  
\- По той же причине, по которой Мэри тогда стреляла в меня. Она хотела уберечь себя от неприятностей и тебя заодно. А я не хотел, чтобы ты страдал еще больше. Я понял, что тебе она не причинит вреда, а я как-нибудь это переживу.  
  
\- Ты мне рассказывал байки про то, что она точно все рассчитала и поэтому ты не…  
  
\- Она, профессиональный киллер, выстрелила, в упор, понимая, что шансы выкарабкаться из этого у меня были весьма невелики. Она просто испугалась, что я все тебе расскажу о ней, а ты ее бросишь после всего этого. А до моего возвращения, как я понял, все у вас складывалось вполне благополучно. Поэтому, вероятно, во мне она видела источник всех ваших неприятностей. И отчасти была права, - тихо договорил Шерлок.  
  
\- Это все я уже слышал! Я не понимаю, зачем было врать про скорую?  
  
\- Чтобы ты не занимался самобичеванием, а сосредоточился на Магнуссене. Главным для меня было то, что Мэри не представляла угрозы для  _тебя_.  
  
Джон сел и стиснул голову руками.  
  
\- Знаешь, что заставило меня вернуться «оттуда»? – вдруг спросил Шерлок. Джон обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он понял, что Шерлок имеет в виду  _то место_ , где он находился во время клинической смерти. –  _Ты_. В голове стучала одна единственная мысль, что ты в опасности, раз с тобой рядом жена-убийца. Тогда я еще не понял, что и почему произошло, у меня просто не было на это времени. И вот одна эта мысль меня буквально за шиворот вытащила с того света. Ты продолжаешь направлять меня, даже когда я нахожусь без сознания. Ты удивительный человек, Джон Ватсон. Ты должен понимать, что именно ты спас меня. Я выжил благодаря тебе.  
  
На лице Джона отразилась вся гамма возможных эмоций. Он пытался подобрать какие-то слова, но все они казались неподходящими. Поэтому он просто поцеловал Шерлока, пытаясь передать в поцелуе все, что было у него на душе по отношению к нему.  
  
\- Кстати, давно ты помирился с Гарриет? – спросил Шерлок, когда Джон снова улегся рядом.  
  
\- Откуда ты?..  
  
\- Ох, Джон. Это же элементарно! С кем еще ты мог оставить дочь? Няни и домработницы исключаются автоматически, миссис Хадсон – возможно, но она здесь, а ребенок – нет. Гарри – твоя единственная родственница, и уже почти не пьет, так что кто, если не она?  
  
\- Блестяще, - Джон посмотрел на него полными восхищения глазами. – Даже после стольких лет ты не перестаешь удивлять меня своими способностями, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
\- Знаешь, в этом ничего сверхъестественного нет, просто внимательно наблюдаю за всем, что вижу, и делаю логические выводы, а вы…  
  
\- Да-да, мы, простые людишки, видим, но не наблюдаем, бла-бла-бла, - проговорил Джон, копируя интонации Шерлока.  
  
\- Эй, я не говорю так! – Холмс попытался изобразить негодование, но сделать это было очень сложно, когда Джон снова накрыл его губы своими.  
  
\- Так давно? – спросил Шерлок, когда Джон нехотя оторвался от него и снова устроился рядом.  
  
\- Не слишком. Мы начали созваниваться еще пока Мэри была беременна. Ну в то время, когда я не общался с тобой… И вот после того, как это случилось, я машинально набрал ее номер, не помню, что я говорил ей, но она приехала. Я не в состоянии сейчас полноценно позаботиться о Лиззи, а у Гарри есть опыт общения с детьми, у Клары были племянники и они проводили много времени вместе.  
  
\- Почему ты тогда меня прогнал? – вопрос дался Шерлоку нелегко, но ему было важно услышать ответ.  
  
\- Прости меня за это, в голове творилась полная неразбериха, мне нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя и привести мысли в порядок. Мне не следовало на тебя кричать, это было очень грубо. Я не хотел на тебе срываться. Видимо, я все еще не оправился после… ты знаешь, после чего. Я не думал, что ты воспримешь мои слова так буквально. Стоп, а ты что подумал? – Джон вдруг резко посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот бросил на него короткий взгляд и отвел глаза. – О, нет! Ты подумал, что я на самом деле люблю… любил Мэри, а мои чувства к тебе можно списать на стресс, что я дружескую симпатию принимаю за нечто большее, а на самом деле увидев жену мертвой, понял, что…  
  
\- Это было логичным объяснением, - выдавил из себя Шерлок, все еще не глядя на Джона и продолжая внимательно изучать обои спальни.  
  
\- Ты идиот! – Джон навалился на Шерлока и стал жадно, даже слегка агрессивно целовать, покусывая его губы и зарываясь руками в его волосы. – Ты нереальный идиот, Шерлок Холмс! – выдохнул Джон, отрываясь от губ любовника. – Да, меня, естественно, шокировала ее смерть, она мне была дорога, она помогла мне, когда ты… я к ней привязался за это время, уважал, она мать моего ребенка, в конце концов, но любил и люблю я тебя! Когда ты уже это усвоишь?  
  
Шерлок смотрел на Джона и все еще не мог поверить, что тот – не плод его фантазии, что он на самом деле здесь, что он существует и по какой-то необъяснимой причине его  _любит_. Он просто лежал и обнимал его, не в силах произнести больше ни слова.  
  
\- Шерлок, обещай мне не действовать в одиночку, - вдруг посерьезнел Джон. - Я знаю, ты или уже что-то нашел или скоро найдешь ответы на все вопросы. Предупреждаю, если снова выкинешь какой-то фокус, и с тобой что-то случится, я не буду даже пытаться снова учиться жить без тебя. Мне хватило одного раза. Намек уяснил?  
  
Шерлоку показалось, что он забыл, как дышать, у него перехватило дыхание. Он хотел возразить много чего, но по взгляду Джона понял, что это бесполезно. Поэтому он просто ответил:  
  
\- Да.  
  
 _«Значит, придется очень постараться, чтобы покончить с Мориарти и выжить. Джон того стоит»._  
  
\- Вот и отлично. Что ж, давай-ка навестим душ, а потом перекусим чего-нибудь? – беззаботно проговорил Джон, вставая с кровати и стаскивая Шерлока за собой.  
  
Из ванной оба вышли посвежевшие. Шерлок дал Джону один из своих халатов, пока тот не перевез обратно свои вещи, и сам тоже не стал надевать костюм, а решил ограничиться пижамой. Так они прошли на кухню, где Шерлок начал варить кофе. Джон в это время изучал содержимое холодильника. Удивительно, он ожидал снова увидеть здесь чью-то голову, пальцы или другие конечности, но, как ни странно, обнаружил там… еду. Точнее, колбасную нарезку, овощи, шоколад. Неплохо, подумал он.  
  
\- Так кто тогда все-таки вызвал скорую? – спросил Джон, усаживаясь за стол с чашкой кофе, который Шерлок только что сварил.  
  
Этот вопрос застал детектива врасплох, он думал, они уже покончили с этой темой.  
  
\- Магнуссен, - ответил он после небольшой паузы.  
  
\- Ты шутишь?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Я до сих пор зол на тебя за тот выстрел, - тихо проговорил Джон.  
  
\- То есть, меня должны терзать угрызения совести, потому что я убил человека, который пытался мне помочь? Пусть им и не руководили благородные чувства, я был ему нужен…   
  
\- Не говори ерунды, - перебил Джон. – Я не считаю, что он достоин жалости, он чуть не поджарил меня на костре, как индейку. Я бы сам застрелил его еще сотню раз, если бы мог.  
  
\- Тогда что?  
  
\- Ты чуть снова не исчез, только теперь навсегда и по-настоящему. Чуть не уничтожил наш последний шанс… - глухо произнес Джон.  
  
Слова Джона потрясли Шерлока.   
  
\- Джон, я никогда не думал, что… - начал он.  
  
\- Вот в этом и дело! Ты никогда об этом не думаешь, ты мысли никогда не допускал и не допускаешь, что есть люди, которые тебя любят и не хотят тебя потерять! – Джон повысил голос.  
  
\- Потому что никто и никогда раньше не любил меня, - кажется, только сейчас, произнеся это вслух, Шерлок это по-настоящему осознал. - Не то, чтобы я сильно переживал из-за этого или давал повод относиться к себе хорошо… - он посмотрел на Джона. – Я был уверен, что поступаю правильно. И сейчас ни о чем не жалею. Я тогда думал только об одном, чтобы вы с Мэри были счастливы, чтобы ваше счастье не зависело ни от одной сволочи вроде Магнуссена.  
  
\- Ты бы погиб на этом задании.  
  
\- Откуда ты…  
  
\- Ты же сам говорил, что я не идиот. Так вот, Шерлок, я и правда не идиот. И я прекрасно понял по твоему лицу тогда у самолета, что ты не только не надеялся вернуться через полгода. Ты и выжить не надеялся. А я стоял там, как полный дурак, пожимая твою руку, и не мог этому помешать. Ничего не мог.  
  
Шерлок опустил глаза.  
  
\- Ты ведь еще до Рождества все спланировал, так? Уже тогда знал, чем все закончится.  
  
\- Это был запасной план.  
  
\- О, да неужели? Ты сам сказал, перед нашим вылетом в Эпплдор, что шансы на успех весьма невелики.  
  
\- Но была же вероятность, что все сработает без запасного варианта. Должен признать, иногда случаются чудеса.  
  
\- О, и это ты, с твоим рационализмом, говоришь о чудесах?  
  
\- А как иначе объяснить, что ты со мной? – сделав глоток, Шерлок оторвался от чашки с кофе и посмотрел на Джона.  
  
\- И как тебе удается все обернуть в свою пользу? – Джон перегнулся через стол и нежно коснулся губами губ Шерлока. Он почувствовал вкус его сладкого кофе. – И как ты пьешь такой приторный? – спросил Джон, облизывая губы.  
  
\- Действительно. Ведь рядом есть ты, - Шерлок пристально посмотрел на Джона, его взгляд пронзал того насквозь, в нем явно читалось желание и страсть. И все это находило ответный отклик у любовника. Шерлок встал, взял у него из рук чашку, поставил ее на стол и молча потащил Джона за собой в сторону спальни.   
  
День обещал быть долгим.  
  


***


	16. Глава 15. Осколки.

_Саундтрек к главе: Сергей Лазарев - В самое сердце_   
  


***

  
  
Следующие две недели прошли более-менее беззаботно. Шерлок пытался вести себя естественно, ничем не выдавать того, что ему уже удалось выяснить. И до сих пор ему это прекрасно удавалось. Все-таки, такая работа, как его, очень закаляет актерские способности. Особенно, когда приходится работать в полевых условиях, под прикрытием. Когда спасения ждать неоткуда и надеяться можно только на себя. Когда твоя жизнь и работа зависят от того, как ты себя ведешь и с кем. Так что, актерские качества Шерлок в себе оттачивал не один год. Вот и сейчас он что-то пытался выяснить в тайне от Джона. Частично через Майкрофта, частично через свою сеть бездомных. Какие-то крупицы информации приходили, но этого всего было мало, очень мало для того, чтобы вычислить, где может быть Мориарти. И еще этот странный тип Дилан Браун. Как в воду канул.  _А существовал ли он вообще?_  Шерлок уже готов допустить все, что угодно. Даже то, что под этой личиной все это время скрывался сам злодей-консультант. Окажись это правдой… Выходит, он все время был где-то поблизости. Поступок сам по себе дерзкий и невероятный, но как раз в духе Мориарти. Ну, где бы он ни был, а сейчас можно позволить себе немного расслабиться. Совсем немного. Шерлок это заслужил, также как и Джон. Сейчас вообще не хотелось думать ни о врагах, ни о друзьях, ни о ком, кроме как друг о друге.   
  
Тем временем, Джон перевез обратно на Бейкер-Стрит все свои вещи. Все, кроме машины. Эта Ауди принадлежала Мэри. И он почему-то пока не мог заставить себя забрать это авто с паркинга возле его  _теперь бывшего_  дома. К горечи примешивалось еще смутное чувство вины. Он не изменял Мэри и с Шерлоком у них все произошло уже после того, как она… И все равно что-то в груди не давало спокойно думать о ней. А вот о Лиззи он думал гораздо чаще и гораздо более спокойно. Даже несколько раз уже успел съездить к Гарри повидаться с ней. Он разумно решил, что девочке пока что будет лучше с сестрой, и последняя отнюдь не возражала против этого. После расставания с Кларой ей было невыносимо одиноко, и она ухватилась за возможность заботиться о Лиззи, как утопающий хватается за соломинку. Соломинку, которая спасет ее от глубокой депрессии и щемящего чувства одиночества. А еще она не задавала никаких вопросов насчет возвращения Джона обратно на Бейкер-Стрит, а также ни словом не обмолвилась о его отношениях с Шерлоком. Просто понимала все без слов. Ей ли было не понимать, думал Джон, и мысленно благодарил сестру за сдерживаемое любопытство. Он пока не готов был обсуждать это ни с кем кроме самого Шерлока. Человека, который перевернул всю его жизнь, причем дважды. И его напускное спокойствие слегка волновало Джона. Он понимал, что человек, обладающий таким деятельным умом, просто не может долго бездействовать. Даже находясь в состоянии влюбленности, которая, как он раньше полагал, ему была чужда. Значит, логически догадывался Джон, тот занимался расследованием в тайне от него. Это злило. Но пока Джон не хотел ссориться и ничего выяснять. Он тоже хотел насладиться этим спокойными, умиротворяющим мгновениями рядом с Шерлоком, не думая ни о каких злодеях, террористах, врагах, друзьях… Просто быть друг с другом.  
  


***

  
  
Как-то утром Шерлок вертится перед зеркалом, проверяя, как сидит новая рубашка. Вдруг взгляд его фокусируется на прическе. Он критически осматривает свое отражение.  
  
\- Думаю, мне нужно немного подстричься, - произносит он еле слышно, небрежно проводя рукой по взлохмаченным после бурной ночи и такого же бурного утра волосам.  
  
\- И не думай, - вдруг говорит Джон, встречаясь с Шерлоком взглядом в зеркале.  
  
\- Не понял? – Шерлок слегка прищуривается.  
  
\- Что непонятного? Не смей стричься, - ровно проговаривает Джон, выдерживая взгляд.  
  
\- А, дошло, - Шерлоку едва удается сдерживать смех. – Я понял. Мои волосы – твой фетиш.  
  
\- Называй как хочешь, но не смей трогать ни единого локона! - Джон уже начал злиться на себя за этот внезапный для него самого выпад.  
  
\- Как скажете, капитан Ватсон, - промурлыкал улыбающийся кошачьей улыбкой Шерлок и повернулся к Джону, чтобы притянуть его для поцелуя.   
  
-  _Капитан_  Ватсон? – сквозь улыбку говорит уже спокойный Джон, с трудом отрываясь от губ любимого.  
  
\- Обожаю гладковыбритых  _военных_  врачей, - также вторит ему Шерлок и возвращается к прерванному поцелую.  
  
\- Такими темпами мы никогда не соберемся, - говорит Джон, которого Шерлок только что повалил на кровать, и зажмуривается от солнечных лучей, проникающих сквозь приоткрытое окошко спальни. – Между прочим, в армии времени на сборы дается ровно столько, сколько горит спичка.  
  
\- Я, по крайней мере, должен радоваться, что это правило не распространяется на… интимные контакты, - Шерлок слегка прикусил его за шею, что заставило Джона тихо застонать. - И кстати,  _я_  почти одет. А вот ты раздет. Ты  _слишком_  раздет.  
  
\- Неправда, на мне лучший костюм Шерлока Холмса, - хохотнул Джон, демонстрируя «костюм». Точнее, простыню, в которую все это время был завернут.  
  
\- А вот это… - укус, – уже, – укус чуть выше, – плагиат, - Шерлок, наконец, добрался до губ Джона.  
  
\- Шерлок… я уже начинаю жалеть, что ты слишком  _одет_.  
  
\- Мы опаздываем, жду в гостиной, – Шерлок внезапно резко поднялся и, бросив на Джона насмешливый взгляд, вышел из спальни.  
  
Джон разочарованно вздохнул, мысленно матеря любовника за его вечные, как правило – нечестные, игры. О, Шерлок это любил. Распалить и сделать вид, что все в порядке и он здесь не при чем. Черт. Душ. Срочно под холодный душ.  
  


***

  
  
\- Ты уверен, что нам  _обоим_  точно необходимо туда идти?  
  
\- Шерлок, у нас на лбу не написано что мы… пара, - Джон вздохнул, поправляя галстук. Вообще ему не свойственна была парадная форма одежды, он так одевался только в самых крайних и особенных случаях. Это был как раз такой случай. – Хотя, о чем я? Нас все давным-давно уже считают парой, так о чем беспокоиться?  
  
Слова Джона все равно Шерлока не убедили. Не хотелось терять последний день отпуска Джона на очередном скучном празднике. И как только люди могут получать удовольствие от подобных сборищ, главной целью которых является лесть гостей к имениннику и обязательная пьянка?  
  
\- Это же день рождения Молли. Она пригласила нас  _обоих_ , значит, мы должны пойти туда  _вместе_ , иначе это будет невежливо.  
  
\- Мне будет трудно держать себя в руках. И делать вид, что ты мне просто друг.  
  
\- Потерпишь до вечера, - усмехнулся Джон.   
  
\- А что будет вечером? – оживился Шерлок, обнимая Джона.  
  
\- Узнаешь, если будешь хорошо себя вести!  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул и, неохотно отстранившись от Джона, стал спускаться вниз по лестнице. Джон помедлил пару секунд, а потом последовал за ним.  
  


***

  
  
Как ни странно, праздник прошел без происшествий. Шерлок ни с кем не поругался, никому не нахамил, не озвучил неудобные для «жертвы дедукции» факты, даже не назвал никого идиотом за целых три часа, что уже могло само по себе считаться большим достижением в вопросе его социального воспитания, отметил про себя Джон. Он был благодарен за это Шерлоку, потому что не хотел портить день Молли: она была настоящим другом, одним из немногих, которым он мог доверять в этом городе. Да и во всем мире, пожалуй.  
  
Гостями праздника, который, к слову, отмечали в ресторане, оказались в основном сотрудники Бартса, с кем успела сдружиться Молли за время работы в клинике. Шерлок почти никого не знал, кроме ее сменщицы, Аманды, которая по-прежнему не проявляла к детективу ни малейшего интереса и ограничилась лишь вежливым рукопожатием при приветствии. Словом, мероприятие оказалось не таким уж ужасным, как опасался Шерлок. Да и закончилось оно еще до того момента, когда празднование обычно превращается в попойку. То ли публика собралась приличная и воспитанная, то ли Молли была настолько умницей, что просто не позволила этому случиться со своим праздником.  
  
\- Рада была вас видеть, обоих, - сказала Молли на прощание с сияющей улыбкой, когда такси, взятое на троих, остановилось у дверей 221В. – Спасибо, что пришли, без вас праздник бы не был праздником, - мгновение Молли смотрела на них, потом резко подалась вперед и обняла обоих. Шерлок и Джон обменялись слегка смущенными взглядами. – Я очень рада за вас, правда! Вы это заслужили!  
  
Наступило легкое замешательство, и Шерлок уже хотел что-то возразить, как Джон едва уловимо покачал головой. От Молли все эти детали не укрылись. Она отстранилась и проговорила:  
  
\- Даже не смейте отрицать! – шуточно погрозила она пальцем. - Я, конечно, не мастер дедукции, но трудно было не заметить, как вы смотрите друг на друга. Так смотрят только влюбленные.  
  
\- Не то, чтобы мы хотели это скрывать, но просто пока еще не совсем время… - сказал Джон. – Ну, ты понимаешь.  
  
\- Конечно, понимаю. Не переживайте, остальные так были заняты поглощением торта, что им точно было не до наблюдений за вами! – рассмеялась Молли.  
  
\- Молли, ты замечательная! – выпалил Шерлок и сам крепко обнял девушку, от чего та немного смутилась, но не отстранилась. Вместо этого она бросила виноватый взгляд на Джона. Тот рассмеялся.  
  
\- О, нет, это должно заставить меня ревновать, или пока я могу быть спокоен?  
  
Теперь смеялись уже все трое.   
  
\- Серьезно, я очень за вас рада, - сказала Молли, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, когда Шерлок выпустил ее из объятий. – Но только если вы пока что не намерены афишировать свои отношения, прекратите украдкой держаться за руки, когда сидите за столом.   
  
\- Это получается как-то само собой, - усмехнулся Джон и посмотрел на Шерлока с бесконечной нежностью во взгляде. В ответ он получил аналогичный взгляд и медленно начал плавиться.  
  
\- Ну, с Днем Рождения еще раз, Молли! Это правда был хороший вечер, - Шерлок пожал ей руку на прощание и выбрался из машины. Джон последовал за ним, предварительно чмокнув Молли в щеку.  
  
Когда они оказались в своей гостиной, Шерлок резко притянул к себе Джона и низким баритоном, балансируя на грани голоса и шепота, спросил, едва касаясь губами его уха:  
  
\- Ну как, я хорошо себя вел сегодня?  
  
Джон ответил на объятия, обнимая Шерлока в ответ, и также тихо проговорил:  
  
\- Если не считать того, что нас в некотором роде «застукала» Молли – да. Впрочем, не могу возложить всю ответственность на тебя, поскольку чертовски сложно было заставить себя отпустить твою руку.  
  
Шерлок самодовольно улыбнулся и начал стаскивать с Джона неизменную куртку. Он спокойно дал ее с себя снять, а потом сам принялся снимать пальто с Холмса.  
  
\- В таком случае, - начал Шерлок, вновь возвращаясь к прерванным объятьям, - я жду обещанную награду, - закончил он и начал медленно, почти лениво покрывать лицо Джона легкими поцелуями, едва касаясь кожи и старательно избегая губ.  
  
Вместо ответа руки Джона заскользили под пиджаком Шерлока, норовя вытащить рубашку из брюк. Когда цель была достигнута, он стал одной рукой гладить спину любимого, другой притянул его кудрявую голову к себе так близко, чтобы спустя мгновение впиться в его губы ненасытным поцелуем. Видит Бог, он мечтал об этом весь вечер. Почти с самого момента, как они покинули Бейкер-Стрит, чтобы отправиться на праздник.   
  
Шерлок только этого и ждал. Он позволил языку Джона скользнуть по своим губам, потом проникнуть внутрь и встретиться с его собственным. Постепенно поцелуй из ненасытного превратился в страстный и с каждой секундой буквально требующий большего.  
  
Наконец, оба решили, что стоя это делать не так уж удобно, и плавно, не сговариваясь и не размыкая объятий, переместились на диван. Шерлок повалил Джона на него, едва расстояние могло гарантировать, что Ватсон не рухнет на пол, и навалился на него сверху, успев буквально на лету сбросить пиджак. Узкий диван, конечно, едва ли подходил для таких развлечений, но до спальни было  _слишком_  далеко.  
  
\- А с чего ты решил, что наградой обязательно должен быть секс? – Джону едва удавалось сохранять более-менее ровное дыхание. Действия его, правда, противоречили шуточной попытке воспротивиться такому развитию событий, поскольку он уже успел расстегнуть рубашку Шерлока и теперь бродил руками по голой, распаленной от страсти, коже.  
  
\- А что же еще? – нетерпеливо бросил Шерлок и вернулся к прерванному поцелую.  
  
\- Ну, к примеру, чай? Пирог? Крекеры? – вновь отрываясь от назойливых губ Шерлока, проурчал Джон, изо всех сил стараясь не засмеяться.  
  
\- Крекеры, чипсы, голова медведя - все, что захочешь, но  _потом_! – последнее крохи терпения покинули Шерлока. Он ловко справился с ремнем и застежкой на штанах Джона и уже успел забраться ему под боксеры, крепко обхватив рукой член.  
  
\- Медве…  _ох, черт, что же ты со мной творишь…_  - буквально задыхаясь от нахлынувших ощущений, сулящих гораздо большее, чем просто ласки, Джон запрокинул голову и прогнулся навстречу любовнику, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.  
  
\- Это что  _ты_  творишь, - Шерлок целовал его жадно, почти неистово, не забывая водить рукой по члену Джона, на что тот отзывался более чем податливо. – Я жил без этого долгие годы, а тут появляешься ты, и вот я уже не могу и дня прожить, чтобы тебя не трахнуть.  
  
\- Так какого хрена ты все еще этого не сделал?! - задыхаясь, проговорил Джон, снова завладевая его губами и прижимая ближе к себе.  
  
\- Сейчас исправлюсь, - с этими словами Шерлок одним рывком стащил с любовника брюки вместе с бельем. От рубашки и пиджака с галстуком тот избавился сам мгновением позже, после чего снова потянул Шерлока на себя. Тот, прежде чем поддаться, успел освободиться от своей остававшейся еще на нем одежды и схватить со столика удачно вовремя купленный тюбик лубриканта. Выдавив на ладонь немного жидкости, он равномерно распределил ее по члену, после чего развел ноги Джона в стороны. Впрочем, тот давно уже лежал в такой приглашающей позе, что даже если бы Шерлоку пришла в голову мысль сдерживаться, то он бы не смог. Он и так прилагал большие усилия, чтобы не войти сразу и резко, а делать это медленно и постепенно.   
  
\- Давай уже, - простонал Джон. Каждая секунда промедления казалась вечностью.  
  
Дважды Шерлоку повторять было не нужно. Он вошел до основания и начал двигаться сначала тихо, потом все быстрее и быстрее. Стоны Джона свидетельствовали о том, что он все делает как надо. Когда оба они дошли до грани, Шерлок сделал еще пару движений рукой по члену Джона, после чего тот с громким стоном кончил, и только звука этого  _любимого_  голоса хватило, чтобы Шерлок последовал за ним.   
  
\- Ты просто невероятный, ты же в курсе? – все еще хриплым от едва отступившего оргазма голосом, произнес Джон.  
  
\- Не более невероятный, чем ты, - промурлыкал Шерлок, увлекая Джона в ленивый поцелуй.  
  
\- Миссис Хадсон могла нас слышать, - минуту спустя констатировал Джон. До него с опозданием дошло, что они даже дверь в свою гостиную не закрыли.  
  
\- Если и так, то это ее явно не смутило, а, напротив, обрадовало, - логично заключил Шерлок, целуя Джона в основание шеи.   
  
Так они пролежали, по меньшей мере, полчаса, прежде чем Шерлок решил все же подняться и сходить в душ.  
  
\- Ты что-то упоминал про чай и крекеры? – улыбнулся он, прежде чем скрыться за дверью ванной.  
  
Джон тоже не смог сдержать улыбку и, сходив в спальню за халатом, небрежно запахнул его и отправился на кухню заваривать чай. Он привык, что Шерлок при всей его гениальности по кулинарной части был полным профаном, у которого хорошо получался только кофе, и то только тогда, когда детектив был в добром расположении духа. Включив чайник нагреваться, предварительно налив туда достаточно воды, чтобы хватило для них обоих, Джон прошел в гостиную и решил проверить электронную почту, пока закипает вода. В ящике было несколько писем, одно от Майка Стэмфорда, где он делился с ним последними новостями из отпуска (звонить из Штатов в Англию было дорогим удовольствием), несколько писем спама и одно от неизвестного отправителя Д.Б.  _(кто это?)_  с пометкой «Джону Ватсону от друга». Джона насторожило такое обращение, ведь он искренне и вполне справедливо полагал, что круг его друзей ограничивался всего четырьмя людьми: Молли Хупер, Майк Стэмфорд, Грег Лестрейд и Шерлок Холмс, который по совместительству был еще и его любовником и самым близким и любимым человеком на свете. Абсолютно точно никто из них (кроме, очевидно, Майка) не писал ему писем и уж точно не подписывался непонятными инициалами «Д.Б.». Что за чертовщина? Хорошо было бы просто удалить странное сообщение неизвестно от кого. Но любопытство не позволило просто проигнорировать письмо, одним кликом отправив его в корзину вместе с остальным спамом. Джон нажал на «открыть» и… и оторопел от того, что увидел. В письме был текст и фотографии. Сперва взгляд упал именно на них. Потом только до затуманенного увиденным сознания Джона дошло, что что-то было написано в теле письма.   
Джон сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь сосредоточиться на чтении.  
  
 _«Милый доктор, мне больно смотреть на Вас, честно слово. Ваш дорогой мистер Холмс так безбожно обманывает Ваше доверие, что я сжалился над Вами и решил открыть Вам глаза, пока не стало слишком поздно. Опущу тему его похождений к мисс Адлер, это и так ясно по фотографиям, хотя вовсе обойти ее стороной мне тоже не удастся, к моему большому сожалению. Ваш дорогой детектив наверняка не потрудился рассказать Вам, что давно знает о том, кто убил Вашу жену? О, уверен, не потрудился. Как нехорошо с его стороны предавать друга. Мне придется взять эту нелегкую миссию на себя: Мэри Ватсон была убита Ирэн Адлер. А Шерлок Холмс знал об этом и скрыл это от Вас. Причины озвучивать, думаю, бессмысленно. Он даже в Венецию летал к ней на свидание. Думайте сами теперь, кто ему по-настоящему дорог. Всегда Ваш…»._  
  
А на фото был Шерлок.  _Его_  Шерлок в постели с Ирэн Адлер. Очевидно, хорошо проводивший время  _его_  Шерлок с …  _ней_. Не может быть. _Нереально_. Но это точно не фотошоп. Джон отлично знал, что Шерлок провел как минимум одну ночь с этой женщиной. А вот  _одну ли_ , подкинул язвительное замечание противный скептический голосок внутри это ценное замечание.   
  
Джон сидел, тупо уставившись в экран. Голова вдруг начала раскалываться на части от обрушившейся информации. И какой информации. Водоворот из мыслей кружил перед глазами Джона, но одна единственная мысль перекрывала все остальные:  _Шерлок. Его. Предал._  
  
Тут дверь ванной распахнулась, и появился Шерлок с беспечной улыбкой, тоже в халате на голое тело и с мокрыми волосами, с которых капли воды падали на шелк ткани.  
  
\- Как там у нас с чаем? Я уже начинаю жалеть, что отказался взять с собой именинный пирог из ресторана… Джон? – вдруг резко замолчал Шерлок, взглянув на Джона.  
  
Тот молчал и смотрел на него странным взглядом. Отстраненным, недоверчивым и…  _враждебным_? Что, черт возьми, могло случиться за те 15 минут, что он провел за пределами этой комнаты?  
  
\- Все в порядке? – осторожно спросил он.  
  
\- Нет, Шерлок, все определенно  _не_  в порядке, - звук его голоса заставил Шерлока вздрогнуть. Сейчас только он заметил, что ноутбук Джона включен, а на нем открыт почтовый клиент. И очевидно, эта чудовищная перемена в настроении Ватсона связана именно с полученными им оттуда новостями.  _«Черт бы побрал весь этот Интернет»_ , ругнулся про себя Шерлок и рискнул сделать к Джону несколько шагов.  
  
\- Джон, что случилось? – Шерлок подходил к нему с нарастающей с каждым шагом тревогой.  
  
\- Даже не представляю, как  _ты_  мне  _это_  объяснишь, - проговорил Джон ледяным тоном, указывая рукой в сторону экрана и не отводя от Шерлока буквально прожигающего насквозь взгляда.  
  
Шерлок подошел к ноутбуку. Одного беглого взгляда на экран хватило, чтобы понять: все пошло прахом. Все, что они с Джоном успели построить за тот короткий срок, что были вместе.  _Были_. Именно  _были_. Уместно теперь, однозначно, лишь прошедшее время.  
  
\- Джон, эти фото точно сделаны в тот вечер на Мэрилебон-роуд, и ты знал про этот раз все с самого начала, - Шерлок решил начать с фотографий, чтобы оттянуть момент объяснений по самому сложному вопросу. На успех, впрочем, он и не надеялся. – Больше ничего такого у меня с ней не было, поверь мне!  
  
-  _Поверить_? Тебе? – Джон инстинктивно сжал кулаки, борясь с желанием сломать своему любовнику нос.  
  
\- Согласен, все выглядит именно так, как там написано, но это не так! Не совсем так… черт, позволь мне объяснить, выслушай, прошу тебя!  
  
\- Она убила Мэри, ты это знал, ты ничего мне не сказал, лгал, что ничего не знаешь, а сам тем временем встречался с ней, покрывая от полиции!  
  
\- Джон, эти фото сделаны в тот вечер здесь, в Лондоне! – Шерлок понимал, что убедить Джона в этом будет сложно, если вообще возможно. На фоне лжи про убийство Мэри в эту правду он попросту не поверит и подавно. На фото нельзя было рассмотреть обстановку, это был очень крупный план, и, теоретически, снимки можно было сделать где угодно, если бы он абсолютно точно не знал, что это было только одно единственное место. – Я действительно летал к ней в Венецию, в день смерти Мэри, чтобы… - Шерлок запнулся. Джон не сводил с него ледяного взгляда. – Чтобы вытрясти из нее правду о том, почему она ее убила. А вовсе не ради свиданий! Все это письмо – чистейшая провокация!  
  
\- Я уже не знаю, во что мне верить, - Джон чувствовал, как ярость и обида, вперемешку образуя гремучий взрывоопасный коктейль, скользят по венам вместо крови.  
  
Шерлок хотел возразить, но понимал, что вопрос «я тебе когда-нибудь лгал?» от него был бы, мягко говоря, неуместен, учитывая и то, что произошло сейчас, и всю их прошлую жизнь.  
  
\- Джон, я знаю, ты думаешь, что я не рассказал о ней, потому что она мне дорога, но это не так, черт возьми! И полиции ее я не сдал тоже не поэтому! Она мне нужна на свободе.  
  
Холмс в глубине души надеялся, что она сумеет как-то привести его к Мориарти. Но об этом он Ватсону не сказал, а тот, очевидно, в корне неверно интерпретировал его слова.  
  
Лицо Джона превратилось в непроницаемую маску.   
  
\- Ты когда-то сказал, что у тебя нет друзей, - Джон сделал паузу и поднял взгляд на Шерлока. – Так вот, ты прав. У тебя их нет.  _НЕТ_!  
  
При этих словах у Шерлока перехватило дыхание. Было такое чувство, будто его ударили под дых. Ногой. С разбегу. Внутри как будто что-то оборвалось. Все буквально разрывалось на части изнутри. Джон его  _ненавидит_. Наверное, он, правда, это заслужил.  
  
Джон начал быстро одеваться.  
  
\- Джон…   
  
\- Больше ни слова, Шерлок. Больше ни слова.  
  
\- Джон, позволь мне все объяснить, прошу тебя!  
  
-  _Ты. Меня. Предал_. И ждешь, что я стану тебя слушать?  
  
Шерлок молчал. Просто с болью в глазах смотрел на то, как Джон застегивает куртку. Джон бросил на него короткий взгляд, и на мгновение у него сжалось сердце от того, что он в них увидел. Но он молча отвернулся и, не прощаясь, вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Едва осознавая, что делает, Шерлок схватил с камина череп и с силой швырнул его о стену напротив. Он разлетелся на множество осколков. Из глаз катились слезы, но он этого не замечал. В ушах звенели последние перед уходом слова Джона.  _«Ты. Меня. Предал»_.  
  
 _Джон ушел._  
  
Шерлок подошел к окну. Джон стоял на улице и тоже смотрел вверх. На секунду их взгляды встретились. Шерлок коснулся пальцами того места на стекле, где видел Джона.   
  
 _Джон... Джон... Не делай этого... Не оставляй меня…_  
  
Ему на мгновение показалось, что Джон дернулся в направлении двери, что сейчас он вернется. Но нет. Он резко отвернулся и уверенным шагом пошел прочь. Шерлок провожал взглядом самого лучшего и любимого человека на свете, который удалялся все дальше и дальше от 221В, дальше от него. Дальше от такого возможного, но вдребезги разлетевшегося счастья. Когда он скрылся за углом, детектив привалился к стене возле окна, потом медленно сполз по ней на пол, невидящим взглядом гипнотизируя дверь. Там он и оставался, пока комната постепенно не погрузилась во мрак. Освещали ее только фонари с улицы, но и их свет не мог проникнуть вглубь комнаты из-за плотных штор. Шерлок сидел неподвижно, до боли стиснув зубы. Чтобы не завыть от безысходности. Его охватила тупая бессильная злоба, ярость, отчаяние. Он до боли вцепился в свои волосы, пытаясь отвлечься от душевной боли на физическую. Не помогало. Он просто не представлял, как ему теперь удастся убедить Джона хотя бы просто его выслушать. Он слишком хорошо знал, что это невозможно против его желания. А он точно не захочет его видеть. В его глазах он – предатель.   
  
Что ж. Это действительно выглядело со стороны как предательство. Он знал, кто убил Мэри. Он не рассказал ему. Он не сдал убийцу полиции. Почему? Логически это можно было объяснить только так: он не хотел отправлять эту женщину за решетку, потому что она ему небезразлична. _Твою мать._  Все слишком логично, и чертов Д.Б. это предвидел, кем бы он не оказался. Хотя Шерлок готов был голову дать на отсечение, что знал, кто за всем этим стоит.  
  
Почему-то он не смог сказать Джону о том, что Мэри работала на Мориарти. В какой-то момент эти слова уже были готовы сорваться с его губ, но он промолчал, молча наблюдая за тем, как Джон заканчивал одеваться. Да и прочие оправдания его звучали неубедительно. Он позволил Джону уйти, считая его предателем.  _Отвратительно. Все это отвратительно._  Почему он промолчал?   
  
Где-то на уровне подсознания он уже знал, что так будет лучше. Поэтому и не прилагал особых усилий, чтобы оправдаться перед Джоном. Так он сможет спокойно заняться поисками Мориарти, не опасаясь, что может угодить в ловушку и потянуть за собой Джона, подвергая опасности и его. Лучше уж пусть его ненавидит. Шерлок думал, что  _сможет_  это выдержать. Эта реакция была предсказуема. Но оказалось невероятно, до невозможности  _больно_.  _Больнее_  чем когда он прыгал с крыши. _Больнее_ , чем в день свадьбы Джона.  _Больнее_ , чем выстрел Мэри. Так больно не было  _никогда_.   
  
 _Все. Хватит._  
  
Шерлок стряхнул с себя оцепенение и медленно встал с пола. Хватит. Он все сделает. И потом объяснит все Джону, когда все будет кончено. Если он захочет слушать. А если нет... Об этом думать тоже было больно. Он же больше ему не верит. Но если и так. Зато он будет жить, и никакой сумасшедший маньяк не будет угрожать его жизни. А Шерлок как-нибудь с этим справится. В конце концов, он всегда был один... Раньше. Справится, привыкнет снова.  
  
Если сам выживет.  
  
Господи, каким далеким сейчас казалось то безмятежное, спокойное утро…   
  


***


	17. Глава 16. Дерево.

***

  
  
Стоило Джону оказаться на улице и глотнуть свежего сырого воздуха, как он тотчас растерял большую часть своей решимости. Его сознание постепенно начало проясняться, хотя в голове путались не самые веселые мысли. Сначала его предала Мэри. Теперь Шерлок. Да что он сделал не так в этой жизни? _А предал ли_  его Шерлок? Одна его половина отчаянно хотела вернуться наверх и попытаться выслушать все, что тот ему скажет. Но вторая была настолько зла на него, что он просто не готов был говорить с ним прямо сейчас. Он уже жалел о так неосторожно сорвавшихся с губ словах о друзьях. Ватсон уже почти ненавидел себя за сказанное, ведь знал же, как больно сделал любимому. Но обратно время отмотать было невозможно. Джон отвел взгляд от окна и решительно направился в сторону метро, изо всех сил стараясь не оглядываться. Он прямо чувствовал взгляд Шерлока на своей спине. Он заметил, как тот наблюдал за ним из окна. И не предпринял ни одной попытки догнать, остановить, удержать.  _О, Ватсон, полноте, ты что, кисейная барышня, бегать за тобой?_    
  
Уже спустившись в метро, Джон начал анализировать свою реакцию на письмо. Какого черта он так сорвался? Стоило признаться себе с самого начала: он тупо приревновал Шерлока к Ирэн, и это выбило его из колеи гораздо больше, чем тот факт, что именно она убила Мэри. Это было странно. Шерлок что-то упоминал о том, что для убийства у нее была причина. Черт, осёл, почему он не дал ему ничего объяснить?.. Неужели хоть на секунду поверил, что Шерлок мог ему изменять?.. А что, если поверил. Черт. Черт, что теперь делать?!..  
  


***

  
  


Тем же вечером чуть позже.

  
  
\- Картина маслом…  
  
\- Майкрофт, убирайся по-хорошему.  
  
\- Шерлок, незачем мне грубить. Я пришел помочь.  
  
\- Я тебя не звал.  
  
\- То, что ты лежишь тут весь в никотиновых пластырях, никак не поможет тебе справиться с проблемами и продвинуться в расследовании.  
  
\- О, разумеется, ты уже в курсе.  
  
\- Естественно, правда, в общих чертах. Все выводы, которые я мог сделать, основаны на твоем  _опять_  до неприличия апатичном состоянии, ну и еще на осколках твоего «друга» черепа, - получше осмотревшись, добавил Майкрофт. – Опережая твой сарказм, я пришел не читать тебе мораль или злорадствовать, как ты уже успел «логично» предположить.  
  
Шерлок неопределенно хмыкнул, но промолчал. Майкрофт расценил это как предложение продолжать мысль, и удовлетворенно вздохнул и сел в кресло.  
  
\- Итак, дорогой братишка. Кажется, есть сдвиг, – при этих словах Шерлок поднял на него взгляд. – Дилан Браун, - уточнил Майкрофт.  
  
Шерлок резко сел. Взгляд его сделался напряженным и осмысленным.  
  
\- Что ты узнал?  
  
\- На первый взгляд это реально существующий человек.  
  
\- На  _первый_  взгляд?  
  
\- Ты все правильно понял.  
  
\- Мориарти. Под чужой личиной. Все как я и предполагал. Выходит, он сделал пластику? Я же чуть ли не под микроскопом изучал фотографии этого «Дилана», не нашел никакого сходства с ним, даже отдаленного. Светлые волосы, чуть искривленный нос, синие глаза, форма рта…  
  
\- Ты что-нибудь слышал о пластическом гриме? – поинтересовался Майкрофт с ванильной улыбкой на лице.  
  
\- Черт!..  
  
\- Именно. Мы тщательно проверили бумаги, которые подписывал «Дилан» для залога за Морана. И нашли мельчайшие частицы, природа которых отсылает нас именно к искусству пластического грима. Он часто применяется в театрах или на съемках фильмов, когда нужно полностью так или иначе изменить внешность. Мы уже почти было отчаялись, ведь наш злодей весьма осторожен. Но, видимо, в какой-то момент он не совладал с желанием почесать нос, а потом той же рукой подписывал документ. Так он, сам того не ведая, оставил против себя мощную улику.  
  
\- Поверить не могу, как сам до этого не дошел, - Шерлок отвлекся на звук входящего сообщения. – О, наконец-то и моя сеть проснулась. Дилан Браун реально существовал и скончался буквально 4 года назад на юге Шеффилда, - констатировал Шерлок, прочитав полученную информацию, подкрепленную как всегда безупречными фотографиями. – Чудесно. Именно его биографией и внешностью воспользовался наш дорогой Джим. Подделка документов и прочих личных данных никогда не была для него проблемой. Вопрос в другом.  _Почему_  он все это время спокойно наблюдал за тем, как я уничтожаю его сеть? Он не мог этого не знать, абсолютно исключено.   
  
\- Потому что, скорее всего, планы по захвату мира отошли для него на второй план.  
  
\- А вместо них…  
  
\- У него появилась новая и, я полагаю,  _единственная_  цель, и это…  
  
\- Я.  
  
\- Именно. Причем не только ты. Все, кто так или иначе связан с тобой, теперь не в безопасности.  
  
\- Однако, к Мэри я имел весьма посредственное отношение, а к лорду Морану и подавно.  
  
\- Насчет Морана соглашусь, а вот насчет Мэри ты лукавишь. Ты убил человека, который мог упрятать ее за решетку и порядком отравить жизнь Джону. Так что, нравится тебе это или нет, но с ней ты был связан накрепко.  
  
\- В любом случае, ее убили не из-за этого. Не справилась с заданием. Как и Моран. Теперь на очереди… - Шерлок замолчал и посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
  
\- Она.  
  
\- Но очевидно, что она  _выполнила_  приказ убрать Мэри.  
  
\- И также очевидно, что ей не полагалось все это рассказывать тебе.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать…  
  
\- Ирэн Адлер может вывести нас на Мориарти. Если мы поторопимся и правильно все спланируем.  
  
Шерлок и сам думал о таком варианте, но когда вслух эти же мысли озвучил брат, все это показалось каким-то подлым.  
  
\- Она не наживка, – проговорил Шерлок больше для того, чтобы поспорить, чем на самом деле собирался отказаться от этого плана.  
  
\- В самом деле, Шерлок? С каких пор  _социопатов_  стали волновать такие мелочи? – Майкрофт закинул ногу на ногу и приторно улыбаясь, смотрел на Шерлока.  
  
\- С тех пор, как… - Шерлок запнулся. Он хотел сказать «с тех пор, как Джон научил меня чувствовать», но прозвучало бы это слишком сладко, к тому же, Майкрофт и так все прочел по его лицу. Он ненавидел брата за эту проницательность так же, как все остальные люди ненавидели его самого за то же самое.  
  
\- Можешь не продолжать. Джон отлично на тебя влияет, я удивлен, признаюсь.  
  
Шерлоку меньше всего хотелось обсуждать с братом свои отношения с Джоном. Он демонстративно прошел к столу и сел за ноутбук, тем самым давая понять Майкрофту, что разговор окончен.  
  
\- О, ты вежлив, как и всегда. Рановато я с похвалами… - сказал Майкрофт, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь к двери.  
  
Уже за порогом он вдруг остановился и, повернувшись к брату, окликнул его.  
  
\- Шерлок…  
  
\- Да? – Шерлок поднял взгляд от монитора ноутбука.  
  
\- Что у вас произошло с Джоном?  
  
\- Ничего, чего нельзя было предсказать, зная,  _кто_  опять ведет с нами игру, - кулаки Шерлока непроизвольно сжались. - Маэстро повторяется. Снова пытается манипулировать чужим разумом и выставить меня лгуном. Только, как и в тот раз, это сыграет на руку  _мне_.  
  
\- Что ты задумал?  
  
\- Ты на самом деле думаешь, что я тебе расскажу?  
  
\- Стоило попытаться. В прошлый раз все удалось, потому что мы действовали  _сообща_ , - Майкрофт выжидающе посмотрел на брата, но тот молчал. - Будь осторожен, – с этими словами Майкрофт вышел, оставив Шерлока одного наедине с целым роем мыслей и возможных вариантов мести Мориарти в особо изощренной форме.  
  
Что ж, Мориарти снова играет с ним. Он в курсе всего. Он знает все, что уже удалось выяснить детективу про винтовки, про убийства Мэри и Морана, и, скорее всего, про то, что он и Дилан Браун – одно лицо. Он отправляет Джону письмо, в котором в своем фирменном узнаваемом стиле преподносит и приукрашивает все факты в таком ракурсе специально, чтобы их поссорить. И чтобы Шерлока выбить из колеи, дестабилизировать и заставить тратить все силы на попытки помириться с Джоном, а не заниматься его поисками.  _Очень, чертовски умно_ , но здесь злодей допустил очередной промах. Он не учел, что Шерлок окажется способен пожертвовать отношениями с Джоном (детектив от всей души пытался верить, что не навсегда) ради поисков Мориарти.   
  


***

  
  
Переночевать Джон решил в своей квартире, где раньше жил с Мэри. Нелегко было туда возвращаться, но не под мост же идти, что за ребячество. Однако стоило ему переступить порог, как перед внутренним взором возник образ Мэри, лежащей в крови прямо на полу посреди этой самой комнаты. Он не включал свет, помещение освещалось только светом из коридора. Ватсон понял, что не только не сможет провести здесь ночь, но даже пройти дальше внутрь. Слишком свежи еще были воспоминания. Он уже собирался захлопнуть дверь, как взгляд его упал на полку под зеркалом, на которой лежали ключи от машины. Джон зачем-то взял их, и уверенно вышел из квартиры.  
  
Ноги сами принесли его на паркинг. Сначала у него мелькнула мысль, что можно худо-бедно выспаться в машине. Но стоило ему сесть за руль, как в голову пришла идея получше. Почему бы не прокатиться по ночному Лондону? Он завел мотор и вырулил со стоянки. Поначалу вел машину неуверенно, но спустя минут двадцать освоился и даже увеличил скорость. Права у него были, водил он неплохо, просто практики было недостаточно. Теперь он ехал, почти не обращая внимания на здания за окном, просто ехал прямо и думал. Думал.  
  
 _«Черт, я и не подозревал, что так ревнив. Плохая новость для Шерлока»_. Шерлок. Мысли в голове путались, хотя до визита на бывшую квартиру он пробыл на воздухе не один час, во время прогулки пытаясь успокоиться и привести голову в порядок. Нет, черт побери, он повел себя как полный кретин!.. Будет чудо, если после этого Шерлок вообще захочет с ним говорить, после таких слов.  
  
 _«Помнишь, ты когда-то сказал, что у тебя нет друзей? Так вот, у тебя их НЕТ!»._  
  
Как он мог это сказать, как?!.. Подумаешь, фотографии, Шерлок не скрывал от него, что провел ту ночь с Ирэн Адлер. Неприятная информация, но правдивая. Неужели он на секунду допустил, что Шерлок мог… твою мать, даже мысленно это сформулировать не получается! ..мог изменять ему с Ирэн? ЧУШЬ СОБАЧЬЯ!   
  
Джон сильнее надавил на педаль газа и крепче вцепился в руль. Почему-то скорость успокаивала. Или ему просто так казалось… До этого тихо мелькавшие мимо огни ночного города слились в один сплошной фейерверк.   
  
Так, спокойно. Нужно пойти к нему и извиниться. Попросить его объяснить все, почему он не рассказал обо всем, зачем нужно было скрывать, за что и кем была убита Мэри? Шерлок же его любит, в этом Джон не сомневался. Значит, успокаивал он себя, он поймет его и простит. Наверное.   
  
На одном из перекрестков Джон притормозил, дожидаясь зеленого сигнала светофора. Ему казалось, что в этом не было смысла, на улице было безлюдно, и машин почти не было. Но пренебрегать правилами было не в его характере. По крайней мере, в то время, которое он проводил не в обществе Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Наконец, вот и зеленый. Можно ехать. Джон едва успел проехать несколько метров, толком не набрав скорость, как его ослепил ряд вспышек, и тут же правую ногу пронзила резкая боль. Он инстинктивно, изо всех оставшихся сил, надавил на педаль газа, скорее из чувства самосохранения, чем сознательно, и машина рванула вперед. Однако перед глазами все расплывалось, ногу жгло огнем, и руки толком не слушались, а потом Джон почувствовал тупой удар.  _«Видимо, машина во что-то врезалась»_ , мелькнуло на окраине уплывающего сознания. Потом все погрузилось во тьму.  
  


***

  
  


Ночь. Бейкер-Стрит. Чуть позже.

  
  
За окном была уже глубокая ночь. Но детектив спать не собирался. По крайней мере, сегодня точно. Его, было, сморил сон на нервной почве, но он почти сразу проснулся от кошмара. Обычно ему не снились сны, либо снилась какая-то чепуха. Но этот был настолько реалистичный и яркий, что когда он очнулся, ему понадобилось несколько мучительно долгих секунд на то, чтобы понять, где он. А снилось ему, что он не успевает спасти Джона из костра, ловушки-проверки Магнуссена, будь он неладен: даже с того света умудряется отравить ему жизнь. Во сне Шерлок слышит крики Джона о помощи, разгребает доски голыми руками, а кто-то подбрасывает новые. Стоит едва затушить пламя, как кто-то его раздувает. А крики Джона звучат все глуше и глуше, пока огонь не накрывает и его, и тут он просыпается в холодном поту. И вот теперь он машинально допивал уже четвертую чашку кофе и лихорадочно думал, чтобы отвлечься от пережитого во сне потрясения. Дедукция – вот лучшее средство от всякого рода наваждений.   
  
Почему Мориарти выбрал именно вчерашний день? Ведь весь этот «компромат» у него был довольно давно, не вчера же Шерлок напал на его след, и ему прекрасно было об этом известно. Что-то в этом дне было особенное. Что-то, что подтолкнуло его к действию. Шерлок мысленно прокрутил в голове события прошедших суток. Ничего странного. Как обычно, ленивое, даже нежное утро, потом сборы, потом такси, ресторан, снова такси, дом… стоп. Ресторан. Что произошло в ресторане? Обычный праздник, самый обыкновенный день рождения. Самые обыкновенные друзья обыкновенной девушки. Обыкновенной? Вряд ли девушку, сознательно решившую стать патологоанатомом, можно назвать обыкновенной в привычном смысле слова. Но Молли вне подозрений, это чушь. Она здесь не причем. Что насчет ее гостей? Две медсестрички, одна из педиатрии, другая из терапевтического отделения, обе незамужние и не имеющие постоянных отношений, потому что слишком наивны, в результате чего часто попадают не на тех парней. Скучно. Не то. Пожилой лор, много лет проработавший в Бартсе, наставник Молли и почти отец. Добрая душа, в разводе, четверо взрослых детей, которые не горят желанием уделять ему время. Скука. Не то. Все эти люди заняты своими проблемами и ухватились за приглашения мисс Хупер, чтобы хотя бы на вечер забыться и отвлечься от своих проблем. Но вот сменщица Молли? Как там ее… Аманда Рэдингтон. Все гости держались дружелюбно, весело и непринужденно, все кроме нее. Все общались, смеялись, шутили, произносили забавные тосты, и лишь она держалась отстраненно и подчеркнуто равнодушно ко всем остальным и, в особенности, к нему и Джону. Создалось впечатление, что сам ее приход туда – большое одолжение, но вот кому? Имениннице ли? Или…  
  
Или.  
  
Еще эти слова Молли о том, что «так друг на друга смотрят только влюбленные». Что, если это заметила не только она? В таком случае, картина начинает все более проясняться. Отличный сигнал для начала представления.  
  
Ну конечно. Случайно ли, что мисс Рэдингтон появилась в Бартсе – как там Молли сказала? Года три назад? – незадолго до его прыжка с крыши. Который планировался уже тогда одновременно и Шерлоком, и Мориарти. Их планы расходились только относительно конечного результата.  _Случайно ли_  она стала сменщицей патологоанатома? Случайно ли… О!..  
  
Шерлок впервые за несколько последних часов смог вздохнуть более-менее полной грудью и уже схватился было за телефон, чтобы позвонить Майкрофту с просьбой кое-что проверить, как аппарат зазвонил прямо у него в руках.  
  
\- Майкрофт?  
  
\- Шерлок, Джон…   
  


***


	18. Глава 17. Не просто так.

_Саундтрек в главе: Сергей Лазарев - Just because you walk away_   
  


***

  
  
\- Где он?!  
  
\- Он в реанимации. Туда нельзя, молодой человек!! Постойте, куда вы, а бахилы?!…  
  
Шерлок никого и ничего не слышал. И пожилую старшую медсестру, которая что-то ему кричала негодующим тоном, он тоже проигнорировал. Он несся по коридорам, находя дорогу скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно.  _Джон_. Он должен его увидеть. Пока не увидит – не поверит, что он жив. Он  _должен_  жить. Иначе вся эта жизнь – полная бессмыслица.   
  
Возле искомой двери, ведущей в отделение реанимации, его встретил хирург, и собой преградил ему путь.  
  
\- Нет, стойте! Мистер Ватсон только что перенес сложнейшую операцию, к нему нельзя!  
  
\- Меня не волнует, что вы там говорите, я должен его увидеть!  
  
\- Вы слышите меня? Тридцать минут назад мы извлекли из него пулю, у него огромная кровопотеря. Мы делаем все, что от нас зависит, все возможное, уж поверьте, и ваше присутствие никак не облегчит нам задачу! Шансы есть, держитесь.  
  
С этими словами врач оставил Шерлока одного, силой захлопнув дверь. Снаружи ее было не открыть.  
  
Шерлок стоял, будто громом пораженный. Впрочем, так оно и было. Кто-то, уже вовсе не забавы ради, пытался убить Джона.  _Его_  Джона. А теперь ему равнодушным тоном сообщают, что «шансы есть». Шерлок силой ударил кулаками по дверям операционной.  
  
«Это какой-то дурной сон», мелькает в голове. Правда, больше никакого объяснения этому кошмару нет. Шерлоку не хватало воздуха. Он до боли кусал губы и впивался ногтями в ладони, но едва ли чувствовал что-либо кроме растущей пустоты внутри.   
  
«Я откажусь от него, пусть только он выживет, пожалуйста, пусть ненавидит меня, но живет», стучало в голове. Он толком не знал, к кому обращается, ведь в Бога он не верил. Правда, в эти минуты он готов был поверить во все, что угодно. Если Джон… нет, этим мыслям точно нет места в его голове. Даже представить страшно, что с ним будет, если Джон не выкарабкается. Как же все это нелепо! И как же больно. Он бы с радостью поменялся с Джоном местами, только чтобы избавить того от всего, что он пережил, и чтобы сейчас так не сходить с ума от безысходности. Только сейчас он по-настоящему понял, какой шок испытал Джон, когда считал его погибшим, а потом когда Мэри всадила в него пулю. Шерлок машинально сел на скамейку и опустил голову на руки, до боли вцепляясь в волосы.   
  
Шерлок ненавидел ситуации, в которых ничего не мог сделать, решить, как-то повлиять на события. Жизнь Джона, а, следовательно, и его собственная, была всецело во власти врачей. А все, что ему оставалось, это мучиться и сходить с ума от ожидания.  
  
\- Я уже когда-то говорил тебе, что неравнодушие – это не преимущество, - раздался сверху тихий голос старшего брата.  
  
\- Оставь меня в покое, Майкрофт, - выдавил из себя Шерлок, не поднимая головы. Каждое слово, каждая буква давалась с трудом.  
  
Вместо того чтобы обидеться, Майкрофт положил руку ему на плечо и сжал его. В этом простом жесте было столько поддержки, сколько не найдется в длинных утешениях. Какие-то мгновения Шерлок оставался неподвижным, но потом вдруг крепко обнял Майкрофта, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот. Его плечи вздрагивали, а руки все крепче сжимали спину брата. Майкрофт, слегка пораженный, гладил его по голове, пытаясь успокоить. На его памяти Шерлок плакал в последний раз, когда умерла его собака Рэдберд. Это было, когда Шерлок пошел в школу. Много лет назад.  
  
\- С ним все будет хорошо, Шерлок.  
  
\- Я не смогу без него.  
  
\- И не придется. Он обязательно выживет, слышишь? И даже не смей думать иначе!  
  
Удивительно, но как всегда властный голос старшего брата подействовал отрезвляюще. Шерлоку удалось, наконец, взять себя в руки.  
  
\- Как это случилось? – медленно проговорил Шерлок.  
  
\- Не уверен, что сейчас…   
  
\- Майкрофт, мне не семь лет. Я в норме, говори, как это случилось, уверен, ты уже все успел выяснить. Я  _должен_  знать, - взгляд Шерлока загорелся каким-то сумасшедшим и решительным блеском, а пальцы вцепились в белый халат, который брат накинул на плечи перед тем, как зайти сюда.  
  
\- Хорошо, – Майкрофт сел рядом. – За ним следили. Вероятно, не один час. Выбрали довольно тихий перекресток, где почти не было других машин.  
  
\- Других  _машин_?..  
  
\- Да, не знаю, почему, но Джон был на машине. Если не ошибаюсь, на Ауди, которая принадлежала Мэри. Очевидно, следили за ним тоже на машине, подбирая подходящее место. Выстрелы были сделаны из винтовки, на уровне пассажира авто, с достаточно близкого расстояния. Очевидно, его не хотели убивать, а лишь покалечить.  
  
-  _Лишь покалечить_?..  
  
\- Помилуй, Шерлок. Хотели бы убить – стреляли бы в голову. С такого-то расстояния и с их меткостью шансов промазать не было. Вспомни Морана.  
  
Шерлок с трудом проглотил образовавшийся в горле ком.  
  
\- Полагаю, уточнять, что это была за винтовка, бессмысленно.  
  
\- Именно.   
  
\- Я так понял, было несколько выстрелов. Цели достиг только один. Как так получилось, что у Джона такая огромная кровопотеря?  
  
\- Да уж, почти два с половиной литра. Его нашли не сразу. Как я уже сказал, среди ночи в той части Лондона не много машин. А прохожих и подавно. Вероятно, после ранения он не сразу потерял сознание, а успел еще проехать какое-то расстояние, но потом утратил контроль над машиной и врезался в дерево. К счастью, скорость была небольшой, и других травм Джону удалось избежать.  
  
\- Как его обнаружили?  
  
\- Один пожилой мужчина как раз направлялся на своей машине к станции метро, на которой работал кассиром. И заметил авто, очевидно попавшее в аварию. Остановился, осмотрелся и вызвал полицию и скорую.   
  
\- Что-то я не вижу Лестрейда.  
  
\- Он здесь, в холле. Я был вынужден настаивать, чтобы сюда никого больше не пускали, - Майкрофт впервые за долгие годы заметил промелькнувшую во взгляде Шерлока благодарность. – Опережая твой вопрос, ты сможешь увидеть Джона сразу же, как только его переведут из реанимации в обычную палату.  
  
Вместо ответа Шерлок снова крепко обнял брата. Он действительно был бесконечно благодарен ему за поддержку и ту уверенность, с которой Майкрофт говорил об обязательном выздоровлении Джона, ведь из отделения интенсивной терапии переводят уже только тех, кто действительно _выжил_. Майкрофт похлопал его по спине.  
  
\- Держись, Шерлок. Джон сильный, он справится.  
  
\- Спасибо, Майкрофт.  
  
Так они и просидели следующие пару часов, пока, наконец, к ним не подошел врач и с полной неохотой не сказал, что они могут пройти к мистеру Ватсону.  
  
Шерлок тут же вскочил и помчался за врачом. Майкрофт неспешно пошел следом. Ему незачем было идти в палату с Шерлоком. Главное – Джон каким-то невероятным образом все-таки выжил.   
  
\- У вас ровно 5 минут. Его состояние все еще очень нестабильно, но…  
  
Шерлок шагнул в палату, решительно закрывая дверь прямо перед носом негодующего врача. Черта с два он теперь отсюда уйдет.  
  
В палате царил полумрак, приглушенный свет падал только из настенных ночников, но осмотреться можно было без труда. Джон лежал на кровати, в окружении медицинских приборов: прикроватных мониторов, которые считывали малейшие изменения в состоянии Ватсона, капельницы, кардиомонитора, аппарата искусственной вентиляции легких. От последнего Джона уже отсоединили. Добрый признак, значит, кризис более-менее миновал, и Джон может дышать самостоятельно. Но он все еще без сознания. Шерлок умом понимал, что он только после операции, которая определенно велась под общим наркозом, и значит, в себя придет он еще нескоро. И все равно было тяжело и странно видеть Джона, такого всегда сильного, веселого Джона, слабым, если не сказать разбитым, лежащим без сознания, в окружении всех этих проводов, всей этой такой странной и пугающей техники, с забинтованной ногой. С бледным лицом и небольшим синяком на лбу.  
  
Шерлок подошел к его кровати и сел на стул. Чего бы он только не отдал, чтобы иметь возможность поменяться с ним местами. А еще он никак не мог отделаться от иррациональной мысли, что, если бы он сумел убедить Джона не уходить, если бы смог вовремя найти подходящие слова, заставил бы, в конце концов, выслушать его, тогда бы этого не случилось. Джон бы остался на Бейкер-Стрит, ему бы не взбрело в голову садиться за руль, и сейчас он не лежал бы здесь. Нет, чушь. За ним следили. Все еще следят. За обоими. Значит, не сегодня, так завтра или на следующей неделе, но это все равно бы произошло. Только тогда, возможно, Шерлок был бы рядом, смог бы что-то сделать, как-то защитить его.  
  
Холмсу очень хотелось обнять Джона, крепко прижать к себе и никогда больше не выпускать. Но он боялся даже прикоснуться к нему. Впрочем, он не смог справиться с желанием тыльной стороной ладони провести по его щеке, потом легким прикосновением убрать прядку волос с его лба. Он не мог отвести взгляд от его лица, и наконец решился взять Джона за руку. Рука в ответ еле заметно сжала его пальцы. Шерлок был уверен, что ему не показалось. Возможно, Джон каким-то образом чувствует, что он рядом.  
  
\- Джон, это я, я с тобой. Держись. Пожалуйста, держись. Ты нужен мне. Джон… Я люблю тебя. Если слышишь меня, прошу, возвращайся. Где бы ты сейчас ни был.  
  
Шерлок вспомнил, где сам «побывал» во время своей клинической смерти. И что, вернее кто заставил его вернуться. Джон, к счастью, находится в более оптимистичном состоянии, но кто знает, что происходит сейчас в его голове? Там просто пустота? А может, он видит какой-то сон? Может, переживает какие-то воспоминания? А может, тоже хватается за жизнь, как за соломинку? Или думает о Шерлоке?  
  
Словно в ответ на эту мысль, рука Джона крепче сжала руку Шерлока в своей. Тот поднес ее к своему лицу и прижался к ней щекой.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Джон. Я здесь. Я с тобой.  
  


***

  
  
Стрелки часов уже давно миновали полдень, когда Джон пришел в себя. Воспоминания прошедших суток возвращались мучительно медленно, сказывалось действие наркоза, общая слабость, которая не давала даже просто открыть глаза. Но сознание постепенно прояснялось. Он уже вспомнил, что его машину обстреляли, что он не успел рассмотреть нападавших, запомнил только вспышки и хлопки, потом жгучую боль в ноге и то, что у него хватило сил надавить на педаль газа, а потом - провал. Как будто вырвали страницу из книги. Вероятно, догадывался Джон, машина во что-то врезалось. Нога буквально горела огнем, но само ее наличие уже не могло не радовать. Джон ощущал свою руку в чьей-то руке. Чьей-то. Джон мысленно улыбнулся.  _Шерлок._    
  
Да, именно Шерлок сейчас держит его за руку. Именно Шерлок был с ним, пока он лежал без сознания, Джон вспомнил, что слышал его голос, только он помогал ему в каком-то смысле цепляться за реальность, не дать поглотить себя той бездне, которую он ощущал каждой клеточкой кожи.  
  
Огромным усилием воли Джон все же смог открыть глаза. Сначала взгляд отказывался фокусироваться, но спустя пару минут он смог отчетливо рассмотреть сидя задремавшего у его кровати Шерлока. Он сидел на полу, положив голову на край кровати Джона и крепко сжимая его руку. Джон слегка улыбнулся. Однозначно, он здесь уже не первый час. Вряд ли выходил отсюда хотя бы на пять минут, сто процентов ничего не ел и не пил, и совершенно точно не отдыхал и сходил с ума от волнения всю ночь. Кое-чему Джон смог научиться у детектива. Наблюдать. Очень хотелось зарыться пальцами в его кудри, но сейчас слабость не позволяла этого сделать.  
  
\- Шшш… Шер… лок… - попробовал позвать Джон. Язык после наркоза слушался плохо, как и голос. Едва ли это прозвучало слышнее шепота. Однако Шерлок мгновенно поднял голову и встретился глазами с Джоном.   
  
\- Джон? – в глазах детектива смешалось сразу несколько эмоций: облегчение от того, что Джон очнулся, беспокойство о его состоянии, чувство вины…  
  
В ответ тот вновь сжал его руку. Шерлок прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Джон, прости меня. Я не должен был тебя отпускать… - Шерлок перевел взгляд на ногу Джона. – Ты их видел?  
  
Джон еле заметно покачал головой.  
  
\- Это неважно. Я их из-под земли достану, если потребуется, - жестко проговорил детектив.  
  
Их взгляды вновь встретились. Вдруг Шерлок вспомнил всю их ссору накануне. И впервые за последние двенадцать часов засомневался в своем праве находиться здесь. Он уже начал подниматься на ноги, чтобы молча покинуть палату, когда рука Джона неожиданно вцепилась в его собственную мертвой хваткой. Детектив вновь взглянул в лицо Джона. Шерлок боялся увидеть в любимых глазах неприязнь, ненависть, обиду, но вместо этого прочел там только бесконечную преданность и любовь. Сердце у него сжалось. От этого было тяжелее вдвойне, потому что было бы проще действовать по его плану, если бы Джон его ненавидел. Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, будто готовясь к прыжку. В каком-то смысле так и было.  
  
Он отпустил руку Джона и начал медленно отступать к двери, не сводя с него глаз, пока не скрылся за дверью. Тот провожал его одновременно злым и беспомощным взглядом.   
  
Он мысленно проклинал все это покушение, эту аварию, это ранение и этот наркоз. Из-за этого он не мог помешать Шерлоку сделать очередную глупость. А он собрался делать именно это, Джон научился безошибочно распознавать этот горящий взгляд. Больше всего злило, что он толком сказать ничего не мог, одно его имя и то удалось выговорить с трудом. Язык заплетался, и произнести что-либо внятно не получалось.  
  
Едва оказавшись за дверью палаты, детектив столкнулся нос к носу с Молли Хупер.   
  
\- О, Шерлок… - девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности. – Здравствуй. Мне Грег сообщил. Ужасно, то, что случилось. Как он?  
  
\- Лучше. Он уже пришел в себя. Молли, я должен сейчас уйти. Присмотри за ним, пока я… - Шерлок на мгновение запнулся. – Пока я не вернусь, - договорил он, старательно избегая встречаться с Молли взглядом.  
  
\- Шерлок, а почему ты уходишь? – Молли никогда не была дурочкой, за это Шерлок ее и уважал. Ей не составило труда догадаться, что у них с Джоном что-то произошло.  
  
На это Шерлок ничего не ответил, только губ его коснулась едва заметная горькая улыбка.  
  
\- Шерлок?  
  
\- До свидания, Молли, - сказал Шерлок и направился к выходу из коридора в холл больницы.  
  
Твою мать, думал тем временем Джон. Он просто взял и ушел. Почему он это сделал? Он же дал ему понять, что вовсе не против, что он здесь. Но дальше поразмышлять не удалось. Через минуту к нему вошла Молли.  
  
\- Джон, Господи, как я рада, что ты жив! – Молли едва удавалось сдерживать слезы. – Поверить не могу, что это произошло. Как ты?  
  
\- Я в норме, - еле выговорил Джон. Язык все еще слушался плохо. Он постарался улыбнуться Молли, которая уже опустилась на стул возле кровати, где ночью сидел Шерлок.  
  
\- Я только что встретила Шерлока, - осторожно начала Молли. Джон выразительно посмотрел на нее.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что у вас произошло, - также осторожно продолжала Молли, - но я его таким никогда не видела. Может быть, только перед тем, как… ох, ладно, ты же все равно это уже знаешь, - она имела ввиду свое «соучастие» в фальсификации «смерти» Шерлока почти три года назад, и ей до сих пор было стыдно, что она ничего не могла тогда сказать Джону о том, что Шерлок жив. - Он выглядел почти таким же несчастным перед тем прыжком. А сейчас… Сейчас ему еще хуже, это видно по его глазам, хоть он и пытался изображать холодность. Было больно на него смотреть. Я не хочу совать свой нос в ваши дела, просто… Что бы там у вас ни случилось, Джон… Он любит тебя. Я бы многое отдала, чтобы так любили меня.  
  
\- Я знаю, Молли, знаю. Я не понимаю, почему он сейчас ушел, - наконец-то удалось произнести связную фразу, хоть и по частям.  
  
\- Так вы не поссорились?  
  
\- Нет, то есть да. Вчера. Но все это уже не важно. Я не хотел, чтобы он ушел, - Джон тяжело вздохнул. Говорить было тяжело, но с большими паузами более-менее удавалось.  
  
\- Может, это не имеет отношения к вашей ссоре?  
  
\- В смысле?  
  
\- Ну, это же Шерлок. Он же никогда ничего не делает просто так, без причины, верно? Может быть, он что-то задумал, какое-то дело? – еще не успев договорить, Молли пожалела о своем потоке сознания, так некстати вырвавшемся наружу. Джон явно напрягся от ее слов, а волноваться ему сейчас никак не полагалось, а это было неизбежно, если речь шла о Шерлоке Холмсе.  
  
\- Нет, не слушай меня, я болтаю чепуху! – попыталась пойти на попятную Молли. – Все, я замолкаю, тебе нельзя волноваться. Постарайся поспать, Джон. А я тут просто тихо посижу, побуду рядом…  
  
\- Он просил тебя побыть здесь, - не вопрос – утверждение.  
  
То, как Молли покраснела, было красноречивее любого ответа. Разумеется, она хотела просто навестить его, но никак не собиралась быть сиделкой. Черт, Шерлок определенно что-то задумал. И приставил Молли, чтобы последила за Джоном. Как будто он может как-то ему помешать!.. Ему не показалось, о, конечно, ему не показалось. Только вот он слаб, ранен и чувствует себя развалиной. Он ничего не может сделать. Не может помешать ему влезть в очередную передрягу. Передрягу? О, нет, это точно не рядовое расследование. Так глаза его горели только когда речь шла о Мориарти. Джон похолодел изнутри.   
Бессильная злоба наполнила его изнутри. Он крепко сжал кулаки.  
  
\- Молли, я, правда, посплю. А ты иди… - Джон изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос его звучал устало и безучастно.  
Молли уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить ему и начать спорить, но тут их прервала вошедшая медсестра, полноватая невысокая девушка лет двадцати.  
  
\- Мистер Ватсон, вы уже очнулись? Это хорошо. Мисс… - она вопросительно посмотрела на Молли. – Вам нельзя здесь находиться, я вынуждена попросить вас покинуть палату.  
  
Молли обреченно вздохнула и, слегка сжав руку Джона на прощание, вышла из палаты. Джон уже было обрадовался, что, наконец, сможет спокойно придумать, как остановить Шерлока, но…  
  
\- Сейчас сделаем вам укол, это обезболивающее. И вы еще немного поспите. Сон – лучшее лекарство, правда? – смеясь, добавила болтливая девушка. – Я знаю вас, читала в газетах про то, как вы работаете с Шерлоком Холмсом! Так здорово ловить преступников, просто супер! Я так рада, что вы очнулись! Вам вообще здорово повезло. Вы могли потерять ногу, доктору Адамсу чудом удалось спасти ее и вас! Не волнуйтесь, через пару недель будете как огурчик!  
  
Джон даже возразить ничего не успел на этот поток непрекращающейся болтовни, потому что во время своей речи медсестра уже успела ввести ему лекарство.   
  
 _«Чччерт…»_ , - мелькнуло на окраине уплывающего сознания Ватсона.   
  


***


	19. Глава 18. Короткие гудки

_Саундтрек к главе: Marilyn Manson – Resident Evil Main Title Theme_   
  


***

  
  


На следующий день.

  
  
 _…В этом году лондонцы отметят Хэллоуин с неслыханным по своим масштабам размахом! Помимо традиционных для этого дня мероприятий, 31 октября горожане смогут наблюдать восхитительный салют, который устраивают в честь королевы! Вся королевская семья, конечно, тоже будет присутствовать при этом незабываемом зрелище. Специально к празднику ведется монтаж специальной площадки, где они смогут разместиться с максимальным удобством и комфортом. Уже завтра мы сможем вместе полюбоваться салютом, правда, нам – не королям – придется наблюдать за фейерверком с колеса обозрения или с крыш и мостов, но это будет только завтра! А пока вернемся к новостям политики…_  
  
Шерлок, до этого воспринимавший работающий телевизор не более как фоновый шум, во время озвучивания этой новости вдруг замер с фотографиями своих «крыс» в руках, как всегда оперативно присланными сетью бездомных. Он как раз расклеивал на стене над диваном фото основных «грызунов», которых считал особо важными. По центру красовался Джеймс Мориарти, точнее, его фото, причем в двух образах: в своем и Дилана Брауна. Справа и слева он прикрепил еще два фото: на одной была Аманда Рэдингтон, на второй – Ирэн Адлер. От обеих по карте были прочерчены стрелки к Мориарти.  
  
Новость о салюте, для обывателя пустяковая, запустила какой-то спавший до этого механизм в Чертогах Разума, и теперь понемногу все неизвестные в этом уравнении превращались в ответы. Все одно к одному, как такое может быть? Несколько десятков лет не устраивали ничего подобного, а теперь вдруг решили порадовать королеву, как же. Разумеется, салюты устраивались и раньше, но чтобы при этом присутствовала королевская семья?..  
  
Шерлок набрал телефонный номер инспектора.  
  
\- Лестрейд, срочно нужна информация: кто организатор завтрашнего большого салюта?!   
  
\- А какое это имеет значение? Меценаты какие-то, наверно, хотят примазаться к властям…  
  
\- Узнай, кто за этим стоит. Все неспроста!  
  
\- Хорошо, дай мне минуту, - нехотя проворчал Грег.  
  
Шерлок сбросил вызов. Как же он хотел ошибаться. Но надеяться на это было бы чересчур оптимистично. Спустя несколько минут телефон зазвонил. Инспектор.  
  
\- Шерлок, как я и сказал, ничего особенного: главный спонсор – некто Аманда Рэдингтон, в криминальных сводках не числится, никаких тебе Диланов Браунов и Джеймсов Мориарти, все чисто. А почему ты…   
  
Шерлок снова сбросил вызов. Что и требовалось доказать. Каковы шансы, что простая женщина-патологоанатом вдруг окажется миллионершей, по доброте душевной решившей выбросить на ветер (почти в буквальном смысле, это же салют!) такие деньги ради развлечения королевы? Да откуда у нее эта заоблачная сумма?   
  
И все это, все недавние события, происходят одно за другим… Все они – звенья одной цепи. Старина Джим снова с ним играет. Винтовки, фотографии его и Ирэн, стрельба по его окнам, убийство Морана, убийство Мэри, шпионка Аманда, «разоблачительная» анонимка от Д.Б., покушение на Джона. Теперь злой гений замыслил избавиться одновременно от всей королевской семьи, причем очевидно приглашая его, Холмса, в игру. Это вечное «поймай меня, пока я кого-нибудь не убил» всегда было лейтмотивом их противостояния. Иначе к чему весь этот цирк? Тогда и кража винтовок обретает особый смысл, и все встает на свои места. Нет ничего проще… Хэллоуин – хороший повод собрать всех наследников (и не только их) вместе и…  
Стоп. Какого-то звена недостает. Ирэн.   
  
С минуту поколебавшись, детектив все-таки набрал ее номер. Это был первый раз, когда он вообще ей звонил.   
  
Ответа не было.  
  
Гудки сначала шли, потом резко прервались.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился. Насколько он разбирался в людях, и в частности в характере Ирэн Адлер, та не стала бы игнорировать его звонок, даже с учетом воспоминаний о последней встрече. Традиционный человеческий фактор, сантименты и весь остальной набор женских глупостей. Но происходило что-то странное. Он сделал еще одну попытку дозвониться. И снова сначала шли длинные гудки, потом их резко сменяли короткие.  
  
Недолго думая, Шерлок запустил на ноутбуке программу определения местоположения мобильного устройства. Он воспользовался тем же методом, каким когда-то вычислил таксиста в самом первом их с Джоном расследовании. У такой женщины, как Ирэн, обязательно должен быть современный телефон со спутниковой навигацией, ее почта не была ни для кого тайной, а пароль… Шерлок даже не сомневался. Ничего за это время не изменилось. Еще несколько быстрых манипуляций с программой и…  
Стоп. Мэрилебон-роуд 17? Опять? Как это возможно? Есть только один способ проверить.  
  
Шерлок наспех завязал шарф, схватил пальто и уже сделал несколько шагов к двери, как вдруг внезапно остановился. Да, было бы реально лучше, если бы Джон все также злился на него. Ведь Шерлок обещал ему никуда без него не впутываться. А теперь выходило, что он предает его доверие, сознательно отправляясь на такой риск. Но нет другого выхода остановить их, остановить  _его_! Нет, конечно, можно привлечь Майкрофта, всю силу британской армии бросить на уничтожения Мориарти, но, положа руку на сердце, Шерлок жаждал добраться до него лично. А Джона привлечь к этому он не может, даже если бы и захотел, по вполне понятным причинам. Однако отправляться на такой риск без оружия – идиотизм, а Шерлок идиотом не был. Он прошел в спальню, открыл ящик стола, в котором лежали вещи Джона, и вытащил из-под кипы бумаг армейский браунинг. Тот самый, один выстрел из которого мог отправить тогда у бассейна всех троих (Мориарти, его и Джона) на тот свет, но по счастливой случайности этого так и не произошло. Шерлок покрутил его в руках несколько минут, потом положил на место и вытащил из своего сейфа другой пистолет. Он толком не мог объяснить даже себе, почему передумал брать оружие Джона. Просто казалось, что так надо.  
  
Он неспешно разрядил и зарядил его снова, заткнул за пояс и быстрым уверенным шагом покинул квартиру. Странно, но даже не пришлось ждать такси: машина словно материализовалась перед ним, стоило только поднять руку.  
  
Всю дорогу до нужного дома Шерлок думал. Все это определенно крайне непонятно и опасно, вся эта затея связана с высокой долей риска. Он толком не знал, чего ему ждать на Мэрилебон-роуд, но это «что-то» явно не было ничем хорошим. Откровенно говоря, готов он был ко всему. Даже к тому, что… может оттуда не выбраться. Хотя эти мысли он старательно отгонял и пытался игнорировать. Он никогда не боялся смерти, но теперь все изменилось. Ради Джона стоило приложить максимум усилий, чтобы выжить. Но и забывать, с кем он, в конце концов, имеет дело, тоже было нельзя.  
  
Когда такси подъехало к требуемому адресу, детектив немного помедлил, прежде чем выйти из машины. Что он, собственно, ожидал там увидеть? Ирэн? Или того, кто по какой-то причине завладел ее телефоном? Или ловушку? Снова, снова ее телефон играет не последнюю роль в определенных драматических событиях. Ирония судьбы, не иначе. Детектив глубоко вздохнул и вышел из машины.  
  
С виду особняк выглядел так же, как когда они впервые побывали здесь с Джоном. Лазерной сигнализации, правда, на двери не оказалось. Это немного смущало. Вполне очевидным становился тот факт, что его здесь  _ждали_. Но отступать все равно было поздно: его появление здесь просто не могло остаться незамеченным обитателями дома, кем бы они сейчас не оказались.  
Он смело распахнул незапертую дверь и шагнул в темноту, будто бросаясь в омут с головой, как привык делать всегда. Ничего не происходило, глаза Шерлока постепенно привыкали к царившему в этом помещении мраку. Ящиков, конечно, не было. Почти. Парочка все-таки вернулась на прежнее место, ближе к занавешанным окнам слева от входной двери. Детектив на всякий случай достал пистолет и начал медленно осматриваться. Вдруг он услышал приглушенные голоса откуда-то снизу. Подвал. Холмс прошел к сейф-коду на двери, набрал уже знакомую комбинацию и без труда прошел в следующее помещение. Дверь за собой закрывать не стал, чтобы не наделать шуму.  
  
Какая-то часть его существа (та, которая обещала Джону быть осторожнее) буквально вопила, что все это очень, очень неправильно и лучше всего убраться отсюда подальше, позвать подкрепление или что угодно еще, но не соваться туда одному. Но он не привык отступать на полпути. Какая-то сила толкала его вперед, не давая ни единого шанса передумать. Будь что будет. Ему надоело  _ждать_.  
  
Шерлок быстро нашел незапертую дверь в подвал, как раз за лестницей, ведущей наверх, к спальне Ирэн. Холмс отмахнулся от непрошенных воспоминаний, связанных с этим местом. Стараясь ступать бесшумно, он осторожно спустился вниз. Здесь тоже было темно, но откуда-то пробивался свет слабых ламп, чуть дальше от лестницы. Помещение было чем-то заставлено, и не надо быть детективом, чтобы понять, чем. Пропавшее оружие со склада. То самое. Теперь понятно, зачем так много.  
Осторожно ступая между рядами ящиков, Шерлок постепенно подбирался к человеку, чей голос слышал наверху. Вряд ли он вообще его когда-нибудь забудет. Как и все его слова: «я тебе сердце выжгу», «падение будет», «не бывает сказок, где нет старого доброго злодея», «можешь меня в полицию сдать, что угодно делай, хоть пытай, мои люди в любом случае нажмут на курок, и трем твоим добрым друзьям придет конец». Шерлок мотнул головой, сбрасывая оцепенение и возвращаясь в сегодняшний день.   
  
\- … именно, мисс Адлер. Вы меня разочаровали. Уж от вас я такого не ждал… - издевательски растягивал слова Мориарти.  
  
\- Что вы хотите от меня услышать? Оправдания?  _Извинения_? Не дождетесь. Может, покончим уже со всем сразу? – горько усмехнувшись, сказала Ирэн. Ее голос не дрожал, говорила она ровно, в нем не было страха, а звучала лишь мрачная решимость.  
  
Послышалась возня, звук пощечины. По звукам переминающихся по полу ног Шерлок заключил, что там есть еще как минимум два человека. «Ну конечно, куда мы без охраны», зло подумал детектив.  
  
\- Нет, еще не время, - в этих словах буквально звучал звериный оскал. Ему не нравилось, что «приманка» пытается командовать.  
  
\- Он не придет. В нашу последнюю встречу он ясно дал понять, что моя судьба его больше не интересует, - в голосе звучала усмешка, но она не обманула Шерлока: Ирэн не столько пыталась убедить в этом Мориарти, сколько себя саму. Надеялась, что гениальности Холмса хватит, чтобы распознать в сбрасывании вызова ловушку и ни в коем случае сюда не приходить.  
  
Казалось, Мориарти задумался над ее словами, но спустя мгновение он с улыбкой произнес:  
  
\- Я бы так не сказал. Правда, Шерлок? – закончил он фразу несколько громче, подкинув телефон Ирэн кверху и ловко поймав аппарат у самого пола. Его азартное веселье вдруг прорвалось наружу. Конечно, оно не могло сулить ничего хорошего для окружающих.- Наш герой ведь  _уже_  здесь.  
  
Холмс машинально взвел курок и медленно вышел на свет, целясь в своего врага. Ирэн ахнула, а двое телохранителей, держащих ее, напряглись, но не предприняли никаких действий, поскольку никакого приказа от «начальства» не последовало.  
Мгновение понадобилось Шерлоку, чтобы оценить обстановку. Ирэн выглядела как человек, которого больше суток удерживают в плену: макияж размазался по лицу, всегда безупречная укладка растрепана, а на правой щеке красовался след от недавней пощечины. В ее глазах явно читались паника и страх, причем не за себя. Держали ее два внушительных размеров бандита, один из них не сводил с ее виска револьвера. Шерлок перевел взгляд на своего врага. Как всегда, одет с иголочки, хоть на подиум отправляй.  
  
\- Джим. Давно не виделись, - лицо Шерлока приняло непроницаемое выражение, прямо как в ту ночь у бассейна.  
  
\- И я рад встрече, Шерлок, - Мориарти, напротив, улыбался во все 32 зуба, как старому другу, и если не знать, что он сумасшедший, можно было бы принять эту улыбку за дружелюбную. – Пришел закончить игру?  
  
Шерлок едва заметно покачал головой. Это давно, давно уже перестало быть игрой. Как же он ошибался, когда надеялся, что его прыжок с крыши положит ей конец. Оказалось, это была лишь пауза.  _Передышка_. Теперь ставки были слишком высоки. Мориарти, похоже, всерьез был намерен уничтожить всех, кто ему дорог.  
  
\- Я ее уже закончил, - сказал Шерлок, не сводя пистолета с цели. «Цель», в принципе, этот факт никак не волновал.  
  
\- Не думаю. Кстати, рад, что ты не сменил парфюм. А то бы ты, чего доброго, смог  _застать меня врасплох_ , - издевательски процедил Джим. Детектив все еще не сводил с него пистолета и молчал.  
  
\- У тебя ситуация не вызывает легкого чувства де-жа-вю? Только тогда, помнится мне, от выстрела тебя удерживал кое-кто другой… - От Мориарти не ускользнуло, как дернулась рука Шерлока с пистолетом. Он на это лишь хищно улыбнулся.  
\- Ах, да, - протянул Джим, изобразив на лице глубокую задумчивость. – Кажется, ему сейчас немного не до тебя.  
  
Лицо Шерлока тут же ужесточилось.  
  
\- Полагаю, спрашивать, зачем ты все это делаешь, бесполезно.  
  
\- Конечно. Я просто люблю, когда ты страдаешь. Это так… заводит.  
  
\- Припоминаю, однажды ты уже высказался на тему того, что тебя возбуждает. На крыше. Три года назад.  
  
\- О, вот мы и подобрались к самой интересной теме. Уверен, что на крыше был я?  
  
\- Не пытайся казаться оригинальнее, чем ты есть. Даже моя «смерть» выглядела эффектнее. Так что да, на крыше был ты.  
  
\- Да-а-а, - протянул Мориарти. – Должен признать, на какое-то время даже я купился на твой милый розыгрыш. Только когда мои люди стали исчезать один за одним, только тогда я понял, что никто никогда не подбирался ко мне, – в его голосе звучало… восхищение? - Никто кроме тебя. И все сразу встало на свои места. Я даже могу сказать, что я… удивлен. Браво.  
Он помолчал.  
  
\- Не жаль было старину Джона? Он так страдал, бедняжка, так страдал! – Мориарти с удовольствием отметил, как напрягся Шерлок. – Да, но, к счастью, нашлась добрая душа, которая его утешила. Вот только жаль, что на этот раз ему уже никто не поможет… Даже ты.  
  
Шерлок с опозданием заметил какое-то движение позади себя, после чего почувствовал резкий удар по голове чем-то очень тяжелым. Он успел уловить вскрик Ирэн до того, как потерял сознание.  
  


***

  
  
Сознание возвращалось мучительно медленно. Казалось, голова была готова расколоться на тысячу осколков, тошнота подступала к горлу, а ноги и руки сводило судорогой. Шерлок попробовал открыть глаза, сфокусироваться удалось не с первого раза. Дышать отчего-то тоже было тяжело. Картина в целом не изменилась, за исключением одной детали. Он сам был связан по рукам и ногам.  
  
\- С добрым утром, красавчик, - приторно улыбаясь, почти проворковал Мориарти. – Прости, пришлось принять кое-какие меры, чтобы ты снова не нарушил все мои планы.  
  
Идея прийти сюда одному перестала казаться такой привлекательной. Но было уже поздно. Да, он добрался до Мориарти. Но только в плен попадать он не планировал. Тупая пульсирующая боль в голове мешала думать, а думать было необходимо, чтобы решить, как отсюда выбираться. Да, невесело подумал он, сотрясение мозга – это как минимум.  
Шерлок попробовал пошевелиться, и эти движения отдались ломотой во всем теле. Сколько времени он уже в таком положении?  
  
\- Около трех часов, - словно прочитав его мысли, ответил Джим. – Ты крепче, чем кажешься, но тебе это все равно не поможет.   
  
\- Зачем… все это? – медленно проговорил Шерлок.  
  
\- Ответ «месть» тебя устроит?  
  
\- Восточная Европа могла стать отличной местью, но ты почему-то решил отменить мою «ссылку», - голова нещадно кружилась, будто он оказался на карусели. Держать сфокусированный взгляд становилось все сложнее. Но Холмс успел заметить, что его пистолет валялся на полу метрах в трех от него. Его даже никто не потрудился отбросить или поднять. Его уже списали со счетов. Ирэн сидела на полу неподалеку от детектива, обхватив голову руками, ее била мелкая дрожь, люди Мориарти по-прежнему держали ее на мушке.  
  
\- Ну что ты, если бы тебя отправили так далеко – это было бы скучно, никакого веселья, уж ты-то должен понимать, - Мориарти самодовольно ухмыльнулся. - Все бы удовольствие пропало. Мне намного интереснее принять в этом  _личное_ , непосредственное участие. А если бы я позволил твоему братцу тебя «сослать», как ты выразился, - кстати, каково осознавать, что твой родной брат чуть не отправил тебя на верную гибель? – мне было бы гораздо сложнее до тебя добраться. Сам понимаешь, связи уже не те… - Мориарти театрально развел руками.  
  
Шерлок не смог сдержать самодовольной усмешки.  
  
\- Признаться, я был удивлен, насколько тебя все же легко обвести вокруг пальца, – на эти слова детектив поморщился. – Все вышло даже еще интереснее, ты же так хотел поверить, что ты особенный? Ты не стал утруждать себя анализом фактов, а ведь это все время было у тебя перед носом. Тебе было скучно заметить очевидное: откуда у мисс Адлер такие возможности? Только я один мог провернуть такое. И ведь признайся, ты знал, с самого начала  _знал_ , что это я. Но позволил себя обмануть. Но я рад, это идеально вписывалось в мою схему.  
  
\- Как ты это сделал? – Шерлока мучил этот вопрос уже давно. Он снова и снова мысленно возвращался к событиям на крыше, но никак не мог найти ответ. Он же на самом деле вышиб себе мозги. Как тогда… Какой толк от его гениальности, если он даже не может решить эту загадку?  
  
\- О, - Мориарти прекрасно понял, что вопрос относился не к его возвращению, а к тому, как ему удалось выжить после «самоубийства». – Здесь мы с тобой похожи: никогда не можем устоять перед спецэффектами!  _Ты_  мне расскажи, как я это сделал.  
  
И вдруг все показалось Шерлоку простым. Даже элементарным. Словно пелена спала с глаз.  _Спецэффекты_.  
  
\- Пугач вместо пистолета, донорская кровь, сообщница-патологоанатом и труп в твоей маске, - сухо перечислил он. Шерлоку не давала покоя мысль, насколько чудовищный промах он допустил. Почему не проверил пульс этого мерзавца? Почему не проконтролировал осмотр тела? Не удосужился проверить того, кто делал заключение о смерти? Конечно, без мисс Рэдингтон не обошлось, не случайно она появилась в Бартсе заранее. Все до безобразия просто, и тем хуже себя чувствовал Шерлок. Он настолько был занят Джоном и планом спасения, а потом разработкой стратегии по уничтожению сети Мориарти, что и подумать не мог, что у Мориарти мог быть  _14-й сценарий развития событий_.  
  
\- Согласись, получилось ну очень даже реалистично? – глаза Джима горели маниакальным блеском.  
  
Шерлок молчал.   
  
\- Ну же, давай, скажи, что впечатлен! Нет? Хочешь сначала услышать похвалы от меня? Ну ладно, пускай будет так, я сегодня в хорошем настроении! Я на самом деле в восхищении от того, как «это» провернул ты. Мои аплодисменты, - Джим эффектно изобразил аплодисменты. – Главное, что мистер Ватсон чуть не отдал концы от горя, поэтому даже я, было, поверил в твою смерть. Но все равно решил подстраховаться: всегда нужно быть готовым к непредвиденному. И тут на сцену вышла малышка Мэри. Но, думаю, ты уже и так достаточно знаешь о ее роли во всем этом спектакле, – Мориарти бросил уничтожающий взгляд на Ирэн.  
  
\- Как ты понимаешь, иметь такую глобальную сеть потеряло для меня всякую актуальность, иначе я бы тебя остановил, уж поверь, - продолжал Мориарти, самодовольно ухмыляясь. – Я просто решил наблюдать за тобой, следить за тем, как ты разрушаешь мое дело, также как ты когда-то наблюдал за тем, как я разрушаю твою репутацию. Это было занятно и не могло меня не поразить. – Это настоящие шахматы, просто потрясающая игра, - Джим помолчал. – Так что нет, ты вовсе не зауряден, повторюсь. Хотя… ты  _был_  незауряден. Пока сам не подцепил ту заразу, которую всегда презирал в других, - голос его зазвучал пренебрежительно. – Сантименты, так ты это характеризуешь? Честное слово, и что все находят в этом хоббите? Вот и Мэри тоже должна была просто проверить, действительно ли ты погиб, после чего покончить с ним. Никто не просил ее влюбляться в  _твоего_  Джона. Разумеется, напрямую я никогда не отдавал приказов, так что она тоже считала, что меня нет и приказ отменяется.  
  
Вдруг он рассмеялся.  
  
\- Да, еще этот эпизод с выстрелом в твое окно меня от души повеселил. Но, уверен, ты уже давно догадался, ради чего это было нужно. Всего лишь предупреждение, и заодно проверка: так ли вы с Джоном все еще привязаны друг к другу. Результат меня удивил, признаюсь. И как он только простил тебя за все? Два года, два года горевал, бедняжка. Я бы так не смог, - за этими словами послышался саркастический смех, а сам оратор изобразил «рыдания», закрыв лицо руками. – Играть на чувствах бывает очень весело. Взять хотя бы мисс Адлер: стоило лишь упомянуть твое имя в определенном контексте, как она тут же была готова убить самого дьявола ради тебя. Что уж говорить о женщине, которая чуть было не отправила тебя на тот свет, тем самым, кстати, чуть не лишив  _меня_  удовольствия сделать это лично.  
  
\- Отправить Джону анонимку с «разоблачением», конечно, тоже было очень умно и весело, - наконец подал голос Шерлок.  
  
\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - Мориарти улыбался так, словно получил благодарность за лучший подарок к празднику.  
  
\- Тонкий расчет разлучить нас, чтобы попытаться сломать каждого по отдельности, – констатировал Шерлок.  
  
\- И сработало это безупречно, ты же не станешь это отрицать. Я должен был быть уверен, что он не бросится к тебе на помощь. Твой любовник до безобразия предсказуемый тупица.   
  
Вдруг воцарившуюся было тишину прервал звонок телефона Холмса. Мобильный лежал во внутреннем кармане пальто, со связанными за спиной руками невозможно было до него дотянуться. Шерлок в бессильной злобе дернулся несколько раз и до скрипа стиснул зубы, желая вырываться из цепкой хватки веревок. От таких резких движений в глазах засверкали разноцветные точки.   
  
Джим нарочито медленно, будто нехотя, приблизился к нему. Мимолетно скользнув пальцами по его груди, он бесцеремонно сунул руку в его карман и вытащил оттуда несмолкающий телефон. Шерлока от этого касания передернуло.  
  
\- Глядите-ка, кто тут у нас? – воскликнул Мориарти. – Сам Джон Ватсон! Ну, надо же. Признаюсь, я удивлен. Как жаль, что абонент сейчас немного занят! – последнюю фразу злой гений буквально проорал, глядя на телефон, и со всей силой швырнул аппарат о бетонный пол. Тот разлетелся на несколько частей и перестал звонить. – И что это было?   
  
Шерлок не сдержал легкой улыбки. Джон… Конечно, Мориарти уверен, что тот все так же его ненавидит и уж точно звонить не станет, но ведь Джим не знает о коротком эпизоде в больнице. Шерлок тогда понял по лицу Джона, что вся их ссора – ничего не значит, что все забыто и они по-прежнему вместе, все остальное не важно. Шерлок также знал, что Джон не хотел, чтобы он уходил, в его взгляде читалась молчаливая мольба остаться. Но он не мог. Не мог.  
Джон… вот бы встретиться еще хоть один раз…  
  
\- Впрочем, это уже не имеет никакого значения.  
  
Мориарти подошел к нему ближе и наклонился к самому уху Холмса.  
  
\- А знаешь, все ведь могло быть по-другому, - раздался обжигающий шепот. – Совсем по-другому, не окажись ты на стороне ангелов. Стоило только понять… - последние слова Мориарти произнес уже в дюйме от губ Шерлока, обжигая их горячим дыханием. На какую-то долю секунды детектива посетила дикая мысль, что Джим хочет его поцеловать. Честное слово, в таком случае он бы от души заехал ему лбом по носу, пусть бы даже после этого его голова действительно раскололась на части. Но тот вдруг резко отстранился и выпрямился.  
  
\- Знаешь, пора заканчивать, - словно опомнившись, проговорил Джим, делая шаг назад. - Засиделся я здесь с вами. Мне снова становится скучно. Но не переживай. Твоя роль в моей сказке еще не закончена. Ты ведь уже наверняка все понял, почему я не убил тебя сразу.  
  
\- Хэллоуин. Фейерверк. Королевская семья. Винтовки. Я – убийца. Гениально, - бесцветным голосом проговорил Шерлок.  
  
\- Ну, разве он не прелесть? – задал Джим риторический вопрос. – Одним ударом убить сразу двух зайцев – правда, гениально. Я знал, что ты оценишь. Один заяц – это ты, заноза в моей заднице с самого начала. Второй – огромный заяц в виде всей британской империи. Почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным и с еще более приятным? Представь, я уже вижу заголовки завтрашних газет: Безумец Холмс уничтожил всех наследников престола. Согласись, это красиво! Представляешь шок Майкрофта? Мало того, что его родной брат – предатель родины, так у него еще не будет ни одного шанса тебя спасти, потому что при попытке задержания после кровавой расправы над королевской семьей ты будешь смертельно ранен.  
  
Шерлок молчал. Это чудовищно просто и… унизительно. Да какой он гений после этого? Раз не смог разгадать такой элементарный ход.  
  
\- Но я же еще не рассказал самого интересного, - Шерлок поднял на него глаза, полные ненависти. – Ты помнишь, я сам руки обычно не пачкаю. Но ради кое-кого я, пожалуй, сделаю исключение. Ты же уже понял, что погибнешь раньше него. Погибнешь на этот раз по-настоящему. И умрешь ты с мыслью, что ничего не смог сделать, чтобы меня остановить. Трагично, правда?  
  
Вероятно, вся боль отразилась на его лице, потому что Мориарти рассмеялся своим самым дьявольским смехом.  
  
\- Знаешь, иногда я думаю, что должен был сам столкнуть тебя с той чертовой крыши. Честное слово, меньше бы проблем было для нас обоих. Что ж, к делу. Но сначала...  
  
После этих слов Мориарти, не сводя глаз с Шерлока, протягивает руку в направлении одного из телохранителей, и тот понимает его молчаливый приказ: через секунду в его руке уже лежит пистолет. Вдруг он начинает смеяться, местами переходя на визг, взводит курок и целится в Ирэн.  
  
\- Это была лучшая игра… - усмехается Мориарти.  
  
Шерлок зажмуривается и все, что он слышит, это…  
  
Выстрел.  
  


***


	20. Глава 19. Даже гении иногда ошибаются.

***

  
  


Бартс. Двумя часами ранее.

  
  
Когда Джон проснулся, был уже вечер. Засыпал он, как помнилось, от укола снотворного примерно в это же время, только накануне: закатное солнце светило точно так же и резало ему глаза. Отчего же так гудит голова? От сна длиною около суток? Откуда это учащенное сердцебиение? Он же спал, а такое чувство, что пробежал несколько километров без передышки. Ему что-то снилось. И это «что-то» его разбудило.   
  
Джон снова закрыл глаза и постарался вспомнить сон. Да. Очередной кошмар. Только в этот раз герой сна - не Афганистан. Что, что могло так же его взволновать так же, как бесконечно повторяющиеся пережитые эпизоды боев, стрельбы, взрывов и ранений? Только Шерлок.  
  
Джон резко открыл глаза. Картинка сна вдруг встала перед ним так ясно, как будто кто-то транслировал ее с помощью проектора на стене напротив.   
  
Шерлок из сна снова стоял на крыше. Он снова прощался с ним. Только в этот раз Джон тоже был наверху. И не останавливал его. Возможно, даже наоборот:  _он_  вынудил его там оказаться. Так они и стояли: Шерлок на самом краю, спиной к нему и повернувшийся в пол-оборота, и Джон, не сводивший с него взгляд. Точно как  _тогда_.   
  
 _Нет…_  
  
\- Прощай, Джон.  
  
 _Нет…_  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
И Шерлок, улыбнувшись, снова делает последний шаг вперед, вниз, широко расставив руки, будто расправляя крылья.  
  
 _Нет…_  
  
На этом месте Джон проснулся. Что-то не так.  _С ним_  что-то не так. Шерлок снова в опасности. Джон это чувствовал. Он не мог понять, откуда взялось это ощущение, это знание, но он был абсолютно в этом убежден. Возможно, интуиция.  
Нужно как можно скорее вернуться на Бейкер-Стрит.  _Немедленно_!  
  
Джон попробовал встать. Самочувствие оказалось намного лучше, чем накануне. Если бы не вполне ощутимая боль в ноге, он бы счел себя абсолютно здоровым. Даже слабость улетучилась. Было это следствием лечения, или адреналин в крови – неясно. Но больше оставаться здесь он не мог.  
  
Как хорошо, что местный персонал зачастую бывает не слишком принципиальным. Небольшой подкуп санитара – и вот его одежда уже при нем. Плевать, что на брюках пятно от крови. Главное – не идти по улице голышом или в больничной рубахе.   
Удивительно, но удалось выбраться из Бартса, не встретив никого из знакомых. Удивительно, потому что идти нормально он пока был не в состоянии. Изо всех сил игнорируя неутихающую боль в ноге, Джон передвигался медленно, временами опираясь на стену. На самом выходе он столкнулся с медсестрой, случайно выбив из ее руки мобильный. Та что-то начала негодующе ему кричать, но он извинился и поспешил на улицу.   
  
Он найдет Шерлока. Вытащит его, куда бы он снова не влез. А потом как следует врежет ему, на этот раз не щадя эти скулы, после чего вернется в больницу. С его раной шутить не стоит, он это понимал. Ватсон молился только, чтобы дотянуть до того момента, как ему удастся найти Шерлока. Чтобы не свалиться где-нибудь раньше без сознания.  
О, черт, ну конечно, он знал, что тот что-то задумал. Его внезапный уход. Маниакальный блеск в глазах. И ведь он прекрасно понял, что Джон готов забыть о ссоре. Зачем ушел? Почему ничего не рассказал? О, да конечно, он понимал, что даже в этом состоянии он не позволил бы ему пойти одному. Никуда не отпустил бы.  
  
На Бейкер-Стрит удалось добраться довольно быстро, благо, неподалеку от Бартса всегда есть несколько свободных таксистов. Здесь, правда, проскочить незамеченным не удалось…  
  
\- Джон!  
  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Хадсон, - Джон старался, чтобы голос звучал бодро.  
  
\- Святые небеса, что ты здесь делаешь? Ты разве не должен быть в больнице? – домовладелица выглядела очень взволнованной.  
  
\- Да, нет… миссис Хадсон, где Шерлок? – лучше перейти сразу к делу.  
  
\- Я его не видела со вчерашнего дня. Но сверху почти все время звучала музыка. Ну ты знаешь, он же обожает скрипку… Хотя, мне кажется, я слышала, как он куда-то унесся несколько часов назад, слышала его шаги на лестнице. Но точно не вспомню, как раз началась интересная передача…  
  
\- Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, - Джон, отчаянно хватаясь за перила, стал подниматься наверх. Еще никогда путь в их квартиру не казался ему таким длинным.   
  
Так, комната без изменений. Нет, стоп. На стене новые фото. Карта Лондона, фото Мориарти по центру – а по бокам?.. Ирэн и… Аманда? Какая связь? А это… Дилан Браун? Значит, он и есть Мориарти? Так вот, кто прислал ему эту чертову анонимку. Мог бы догадаться. Идиот. Тупая ревность застилала тогда глаза, мешая думать. Как знать, может, из-за этого Шерлок сейчас во что-то ввязался.  _Джон, кого ты обманываешь._ Ты же понял, куда, _к кому_  он пошел. Он понял, где его искать. Только вот ты не он. Тебе-то что делать?!..  
  
Вдруг взгляд упал на стол, где стоял по-прежнему работающий ноутбук. Странно. Обычно Шерлок не оставляет свой компьютер вот так без присмотра, без пароля, включенным. Чтобы он обо всем забыл, должно было выясниться что-то по-настоящему важное.   
  
На экране плавала стандартная заставка. Джон машинально пошевелил мышкой.  
  
И испытал де-жа-вю. Он уже видел когда-то эту карту. Эту программу. Он знал, что это такое… Этот адрес. Твою мать. Это же ловушка чистой воды. Но, вероятно, он тоже об этом догадывался. У него были причины пойти туда.  _Ведь Шерлок никогда ничего не делает просто так._  
  
Мориарти и Дилан Браун – одно лицо? Все это время с ними снова играл он? Ирэн связана с ним? Это адрес Ирэн… Вывод… прост и страшен.  
  
Стоило Джону осознать, что происходит, он почувствовал, что земля уходит у него из-под ног.  _Что же он снова творит…_  
  
Джон напрочь позабыл о боли в ноге. Он нервно мерил шагами комнату, массируя виски. Голова была готова взорваться от бродивших в ней нехороших мыслей.  
  
Он идиот. Настоящий идиот! Как он мог купиться на эту уловку из анонимки? Теперь из-за его нелепых обвинений Шерлок в опасности. Мориарти без труда просчитал его реакцию. Он настолько предсказуем? Как он мог уйти? Как мог наговорить все, что наговорил, как мог оставить Шерлока одного? Он себе просто не простит, если с ним что-то случится. Ведь все это – анонимка, покушение - все это лишь для того, чтобы оставить Шерлока одного, чтобы никто не мешал до него добраться или заманить его в ловушку. Ведь всегда, с самого начала Мориарти был нужен только Шерлок. Это его он хотел уничтожить, его убрать с дороги, его переиграть. И теперь Холмс, кажется, сам пошел к нему в лапы. Прекрасно понимая, к кому идет. А о том, кто в этом виноват, лучше не думать. Иначе можно просто сойти с ума прямо на месте.  
  
Миссис Хадсон сказала «несколько часов». Что, если… нет. От одной мысли снова потерять его, больше никогда не увидеть его улыбку, блеск глаз, больше никогда не целовать его - закружилась голова. Он успеет.  _Должен_  успеть.  
  
Джон прошел в спальню, открыл ящик и достал свой браунинг. Проверил патроны – все в порядке.  
  
Как нарочно, ни одного такси. Ну, наконец-то! Только бы успеть. Пожалуйста. Только бы. Успеть.  
  
Уже сидя в машине, Джон достал телефон. Ватсон догадывался, что это, скорее всего, бесполезно. Но все равно набрал номер Шерлока. Сначала гудки шли, но потом резко прекратились, и оператор сообщил, что абонент недоступен.  _«Очень, очень плохой знак»_ , - подумал Джон, крепко сжимая свой телефон. Мориарти совсем с катушек слетел, раз уже не перестраховывается: он не мог не знать, что местоположение Шерлока можно вычислить дистанционно при помощи телефона. Значит, времени в обрез. Раньше он не допустил бы такого промаха и сразу бы что-то сделал с его телефоном. Или он решил, что никто не станет этого делать? Джон зол на него и в больнице – нейтрализован. Только вот злой гений не учел, что приманка (сигнал с телефона Ирэн) обернется против него же.   
  
Только бы успеть. Спустя минуту он набирает другой номер.  
  
\- Грег, слушай, не перебивай. Срочно патруль, как можно больше, на адрес Мэрилебон-роуд, 17.  
  
\- Джон, что за…  
  
\- Грег, просто поверь мне! – кричит Джон, вешая трубку. Хорошо, если Скотланд-Ярд хоть раз окажется порасторопнее.  
  
Вот и дом показался. Джон попросил остановиться немного подальше, чтобы его не засекли. По крайней мере, не сразу. В свете фонарей особняк кажется бежевым, но на самом деле он белый. Все без изменений, все как когда они были здесь в первый раз. Ватсон расплатился с таксистом, вышел из машины и медленно направился к входу, опираясь временами на забор. Нога ныла, но Джон старательно ее игнорировал. Моментами он забывал о боли, пока та снова не возвращалась. Точнее, она никуда не исчезала. Просто информация о ней не вполне доходила до мозга, поскольку сейчас важным для Джона было только одно: найти Шерлока. Все остальное старательно игнорировалось.  
  
Он пристально осмотрел дверь. Никакой лазерной сигнализации. Действительно, с чего бы? Они уже заманили нужного зверя в ловушку. Это хорошо, что его, Ватсона, тут точно не ждут. Ясно же, для них он – пешка, уже сброшенная с поля. Но игра-то еще идет.  _Ведь идет, правда?_  
  
Глаза быстро привыкают к темноте внутри – на улице уже почти совсем темно. Джон замечает у окна два ящика, но сейчас это его не волнует. Он видит приоткрытую дверь, которая обычно заперта на код-ключ. Стараясь ступать как можно бесшумнее и при этом не потерять равновесие, Джон проходит в следующее помещение и слышит голоса, но звучат они глухо. Видит открытую дверь в подвал и спускается, опять же стараясь не шуметь.   
  
Когда он оказывается внизу, то сразу узнает знакомый голос, самый ненавистный из всех существующих на планете. И звучит он довольно близко.  
  
\- … не рассказал самого интересного. Ты помнишь, я сам руки обычно не пачкаю. Но ради кое-кого я, пожалуй, сделаю исключение. Ты же уже понял, что погибнешь раньше него. Погибнешь на этот раз по-настоящему. И умрешь ты с мыслью, что ничего не смог сделать, чтобы меня остановить. Трагично, правда?  
  
Потом он начинает смеяться, переходя на визг. Долгий и самый отвратительный смех из всех. Однако, он сыграл Джону на руку: в какой-то момент он боковым зрением заметил, что некто в черном камуфляже пробирается к нему между ящиками, и эффект неожиданности дал ему преимущество: Джон первым нанес удар рукояткой браунинга по виску неприятелю, и тот упал, даже не успев подать голос. Шум падающего на пол тела заглушал смех.  
  
На мгновение Джон выглянул из укрытия и увидел Ирэн, сидящую на полу, двух верзил, которые держали ее на мушке, а также Мориарти, который стоял к нему спиной и смотрел на связанного на стуле Шерлока.  _Живого_ , слава Богу,  _живого_ Шерлока.  _Успел_.   
  
Джон юркнул обратно в тень, еле слышно с облегчением выдохнув. Но расслабляться было рано.  
  
Потом смех прекратился и снова раздался голос Мориарти.  
  
\- Знаешь, иногда я думаю, что должен был сам столкнуть тебя с той чертовой крыши. Честное слово, меньше бы проблем было для нас обоих. Что ж, к делу. Но сначала...  
  
Сердце Джона билось так, что ему казалось, его слышно всем в этом подвале.  
  
\- Это была лучшая игра… - зловещая тишина, наставшая после слов злодея-консультанта, дала понять Джону, что  _пора_. Он даже не размышлял над тем, что собирается сделать. Ни пока ехал сюда, ни пока оставался незамеченным в укрытии и ждал момента. Решение пришло мгновенно.  _Единственно правильное решение._  
  
Джон сделал несколько тихих шагов к проходу, прицелился и выстрелил.  
  


***

  
  
Шерлок слышит выстрел, слышит вскрик Ирэн, но он звучит гораздо позже, чем это может быть. Он же целился ей в голову, она бы не успела и пискнуть.   
  
Шерлок с трудом приподнимает голову и открывает глаза. Все происходит как в замедленной съемке. Ирэн по-прежнему жива, а Мориарти начинает медленно (по крайней мере, так кажется) падать. На его лице застыло выражение торжества. Раздается глухой стук упавшего тела, и вокруг его головы начинает расползаться кровавый ручей. На этот раз определенно настоящий.  
Шерлок поднимает голову еще выше, стараясь повернуться, насколько позволяет связанное и затекшее тело, и видит… Джона. Все еще держащего браунинг на взводе.  
  
Шерлока не покидает ощущение нереальности происходящего. «Может, я без сознания?» – проносится в голове. Откуда? Джон не может быть здесь. Нет ни одной причины ему быть сейчас здесь, это невозможно.  
  
Щелчки затворов. На Джона наставил пистолет один их охранявших Ирэн бандитов. На это Джон лишь криво улыбнулся.  
  
\- Полиция на подходе, – с расстановкой проговорил он. – Вам отсюда дорога только за решетку, подумайте хорошенько, стоит ли эта дохлая крыса того, чтобы по его меткому выражению «пачкать руки»?  
  
Те в сомнении переглянулись.  
  
\- О, так вы все-таки умеете думать? – Джон тоже не сводил с них браунинга. Его била мелкая дрожь, но рука с пистолетом оставалась твердой. Странно, но он сам себе напоминал манеру Шерлока вести себя. – Тогда вот что: у вас есть ровно минута, чтобы успеть убраться.  
  
Те вновь переглянулись, убрали оружие и ретировались. Да, Мориарти так и не удалось снова найти себе преданных снайперов и помощников, готовых нажать на курок даже в случае смерти командира, подумал Шерлок.  
  
Он сам просто молча смотрел на Джона, все еще не до конца осознавая, что это… закончилось.   
  
Ирэн же не сводила взгляд с оружия Ватсона, которое тот все еще не опустил. На какое-то мгновение, стоило лишь встретиться с ним взглядом, ей показалось, что он сейчас и ее убьет. К сожалению, было, за что.  
  
\- Джон… - начала она тихо. – Джон, прости меня. Я не хотела ее убивать. Но он угрожал убить Шерлока, если я ослушаюсь. А мы с тобой оба знаем, что ни за что не допустили бы этого, будь это в наших силах. Этот ублюдок никогда не бросал слов на ветер, и…  
  
\- Ирэн, просто уйди. Исчезни. Испарись, - сказал он, снова переводя взгляд на Холмса. Ватсон стоял, держась рукой за стену из ящиков, и тяжело дышал. Другую, с браунингом, опустил. Ирэн, больше не произнося ни слова, покинула подвал, мимолетно посмотрев на Шерлока.  
  
Какие-то секунды Джон с Шерлоком, оставшись наедине (труп Мориарти не в счет), смотрят друг другу в глаза, не произнося ни слова. Потом Джон, неровной походкой, переступив через тело врага, на подгибающихся ногах подходит к Шерлоку и не опускается, а буквально падает перед ним на колени и обнимает, спрятав лицо у него на груди.  _Живой_. Звук его бьющегося сердца был лучшим из всего, что он мог когда-либо слышать.  
  
\- Это слишком даже для такого закаленного бойца, как я, - тихо шепчет он. Его плечи слегка вздрагивают. Он даже не пытается скрыть слез облегчения. Все закончилось. Наконец-то…   
  
\- Джон, - нарушает тишину Шерлок. Его голос звучит еле слышно. – Джон, ты не должен был здесь оказаться, - он видит светлую макушку у себя на груди, и его губы расплываются в улыбке.  
  
\- Зат… Заткнись, Шерлок! – еле выговорил Джон. – Я не смог бы без тебя, понимаешь?! Поэтому просто заткнись, идиот! – произнеся последние слова, Джон чуть приподнялся и коснулся губ Шерлока легким поцелуем. Зарывшись рукой в его волосы, он вдруг нащупал огромную шишку на затылке. Ватсон прервал поцелуй и принялся развязывать пленника.  
  
\- Тебе нужно в больницу, - сказал Джон.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Да! Это даже не обсуждается, говорю как врач, и даже не смей со мной спорить! Я и так слишком зол на тебя, - Джон справился с одной веревкой, которая связывала руки, и принялся за ту, которой связали ноги. – Ты не должен был сюда соваться в одиночку! Я не врежу тебе сейчас только потому, что тебе уже и так досталось!   
  
\- Я это сделал ради тебя. Хотел покончить с ним и… - Шерлок потирал стершиеся запястья. – Все рассказать тебе, попытаться объяснить.  
  
\- Отличный план, полный разумных предосторожностей, - передразнил Джон когда-то сказанные Шерлоком слова в свой адрес. – А в результате ОН чуть не покончил с тобой и я чуть не потерял тебя. Опять… - Джон закончил с веревкой и снова поднял взгляд на Холмса. – Шерлок, ты хоть понимаешь, что это убило бы меня?  
  
\- Джон…  
  
\- Что?!  
  
\- Спасибо, что ты здесь. Но как…  
  
\- Всё, все объяснения потом! Сейчас нам надо в больницу. Обоим.  
  
Только сейчас вся тяжесть пулевого ранения обрушилась на Джона с полной силой. До этого весь вечер он действовал на полном адреналине, боли почти не ощущал. Так было и во время их с Шерлоком первого расследования, когда тот за один вечер заставил его бегать огромные расстояния и прыгать по крышам, позабыв о хромоте. И вот теперь, когда напряжение долгих месяцев, даже лет отступало, его место заняла элементарная физическая боль.   
  
Наверху послышался шум множества шагов, и в подвал ворвалось несколько человек полицейских, включая главного инспектора. Из-за света фонарей в руках вошедших стало так нестерпимо светло, что резало глаза.  
  
\- А вот и подкрепление. Как всегда, вовремя, - ехидно процедил Джон.  
  
\- Джон, что здесь… - Грег запнулся на полуслове, увидев труп преступника номер один. – О, твою мать! – все, что смог выдавить из себя Лестрейд при виде открывшейся ему картины.  
  
Тем временем Шерлок поднялся на ноги, и помог встать Джону. Равновесие подводило обоих, и они, ухватившись друг за друга, медленно направились к Грегу.  
  
\- Что тут, черт побери, произошло? – к инспектору вернулся дар речи.  
  
\- Только не вздумай никого из нас посадить за это... - начал, было, Шерлок, но договорить не смог. Голова вдруг резко закружилась, и он бы упал, если бы его не подхватили сильные руки Грега и Джона.  
  
\- Скорую срочно! – скомандовал Джон.  
  
\- Со мной все в порядке… - пробормотал Шерлок. – Это тебе нужна скорая. У тебя рана открылась, - на брюках Джона действительно появилось уже свежее пятно крови.  
  
\- Машина у дома. Лестницу на первый этаж осилите? Туда смогут пройти врачи с носилками, - сказал Грег.  
  
\- Порядок, доберемся, - Джон уже стискивал зубы от боли, но держался. Он же солдат, в конце концов. Бывало и хуже. Это все пройдет. Все пройдет. Они оба поправятся. И этот ужас больше не будет угрожать им. Все незначительно на фоне этой новости.  
  
Оставшись внизу в компании двух полицейских, Лестрейд неверящим взглядом уставился на труп Мориарти. Неужели это наконец-то произошло? Он действительно умер? Видит Бог, он никого не собирается сажать за убийство этой мрази. Напротив, Джона (а все указывает на то, что именно он это сделал) ждет орден за заслуги перед королевством. А может, даже орден рыцарства. Но осталось еще целая куча вопросов. Наверняка это был очередной хитроумный план Шерлока, который, судя по всему, чуть его самого не погубил. Ему не привыкать ходить по лезвию ножа.  
Что ж, он дождется, когда этих ненормальных выпишут из больницы, а потом официально вызовет их в Скотланд-Ярд, и тогда они все ему выложат!  
  
\- Какого черта ты удрал из больницы? – спросил Грег, обращаясь к Ватсону, когда они трое оказались в машине скорой помощи. Инспектор решил поехать с ними, а не в полицейской машине. С трупом Мориарти он оставил разбираться Салли Донован.  
  
\- Вопрос риторический, не так ли? – пытался шутить Джон. Ему только что вкололи обезболивающее, и боль немного отступила. Шерлок сидел рядом и сжимал руку Джона. Пальцы их крепко переплелись. Это был молчаливый диалог двух рук. Сами они не смотрели друг на друга.  
У них еще будет много времени все обсудить.  _Вечность_ , как сказала бы Ирэн Адлер. Сейчас не хотелось ни о чем ни говорить, ни думать.   
  
Хотелось просто быть рядом, чувствовать друг друга и стараться осмыслить тот факт, что этот многолетний кошмар закончился.  
  
Грег, сидевший напротив, молча наблюдал за ними и в душе был очень рад за эту парочку. В том, что эти двое теперь пара, он не сомневался. Всегда ей были. Только почему-то отрицали этот факт даже перед собой.   
  


***


	21. Глава 20. Сокровище и проза.

***

  
  


Бартс. На следующий день.

  
  
Джон давно проснулся. Он впервые за последние дни выспался. Спал спокойно, его не мучили кошмары. Он чувствовал себя вполне отдохнувшим. Но чего-то не хватало.  
  
Точно. Шерлока под боком. За то недолго время, что они были по-настоящему вместе, он уже привык засыпать и просыпаться рядом с ним. Срочно нужно было его увидеть. Просто удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке, что все, случившееся накануне, не сон.  
  
Джон попробовал встать. Получилось, боли в ноге почти нет. Вероятно, действие обезболивающих. Успокаивало, что на бинте следов крови тоже не было. Надо быть осторожнее с раной: если откроется еще раз, могут быть серьезные осложнения. Ничего, тут делов-то всего лишь дойти до другой палаты. Не надо никуда бежать, ехать, стрелять ни в кого тоже не надо. Пока что. Вот оно, долгожданное спокойствие.  
  
Джон усмехнулся. Рассчитывать на спокойную жизнь с Шерлоком как минимум опрометчиво. Но она ему и не нужна, спокойная жизнь. Ему нужен Шерлок.  
  
Ватсон потихоньку выскользнул из палаты, воспользовавшись тростью для равновесия и чтобы не перетруждать больную ногу. Стоп, а кто ему ее принес?.. Молли, Майкрофт, Грег или сам Шерлок?  
  
У дверей палаты Шерлока Джон нос к носу столкнулся с Ирэн Адлер, стоило ему только коснуться ручки. Бесконечно долгие секунды они смотрели друг на друга. Потом Ирэн отвела взгляд, кошкой скользнула мимо Джона и направилась к лестнице. В конце коридора она оглянулась на него. Джон смотрел ей вслед, и от нее это не укрылось. Она слегка улыбнулась ему и скрылась из виду.  
  
«Продолжать ревновать – глупо, Джон!» - пнул себя мысленно Ватсон и вошел в палату Холмса.  
  
Шерлок спал, повязка на его черноволосой голове выделялась белым пластырем, и непослушные локоны уже успели выбиться из-под нее. Шерлок активно сопротивлялся против бинта, но врач оказался непреклонен: помимо шишки на затылке обнаружилась еще и небольшая рана, которую нужно было беречь от инфекций.  
  
Джон невольно им залюбовался. Шерлок игнорировал факт своей привлекательности, но Джон не верил, что однажды ему самому удастся привыкнуть к тому, насколько он потрясающе красив.   
  
Джон осмотрел палату рассеянным взглядом. На столике в вазе стояла одна единственная красная роза. Как и в тот раз… Так это была мисс Адлер! Ну конечно, кому бы еще пришло в голову посылать цветок Шерлоку. На стуле возле постели висел синий халат Холмса, а он сам был в пижаме. Всегда против правил, да? Хотя Ватсон сам ужасно ненавидел больничную одежду. Как врач, он понимал ее необходимость, но как пациент…   
  
В воздухе витал едва уловимый аромат духов Ирэн. Джон вздохнул. В конце концов, ему ее было жаль. Он понимал, что она влюблена в Шерлока, но взаимности здесь нет. Шерлок выбрал его.  _Игнорировать след от помады на его щеке._  Забавно. Джону вдруг вспомнился их разговор после ее «воскрешения», когда она назвала их с Шерлоком парой. Джон еще пытался тогда все отрицать, а она уже знала, что все будет именно так. Если это и есть та самая женская интуиция, то Джон готов аплодировать ей стоя.  
  
И как бы там ни было, но и ее заслуга есть в том, что Мориарти окончательно уничтожен. Они втроем это сделали.  
Джон наклонился, слегка коснулся губ любимого своими, потом тихо покинул палату и вернулся к себе.  
  
Вечером операция под названием «миграция пациентов из палаты в палату» повторилась с точностью наоборот.  
  
Шерлок проскользнул в палату в Джону, стоило его лечащему врачу скрыться в ординаторской после вечернего обхода. На нем был синий халат поверх пижамы. Повязки не было. Шерлок стащил ее, как только проснулся и добрался до зеркала. И еще пришлось хорошенько умываться, чтобы смыть след красной помады со щеки. Понятно, кто здесь побывал. Но злости он не чувствовал. Лишь благодарность. Все же без Ирэн у них бы не получилось. Пусть она и играла роль приманки. Но хоть режиссером этого спектакля был не он, что уже не могло не радовать.  
  
Джон словно ждал его. Когда он вошел, тот лежал и смотрел прямо на него, словно до этого гипнотизировал дверь ни один час.  
  
Помедлив несколько мгновений, Шерлок улыбнулся и прошел прямо к кровати Джона. Секунда на размышление, куда сесть, и тут же решение: рядом с Джоном на кровать, не на стул.  
  
\- В этот раз героем был ты, – произнес он, с нежностью глядя на Джона.  
  
\- А я думал, что героев не существует, - ухмыльнулся Джон, положив руки ему на плечи.  
  
\- Для меня существует. Один. И это ты, - сказал Шерлок, утягивая его в томный поцелуй.  
  
\- Шерлок, тебе нельзя вставать, - сказал Джон, когда Холмс отстранился.  
  
\- Тебе тоже нельзя было вставать, - парировал тот.  
  
\- Я серьезно. Как врач говорю: с сотрясением мозга, особенно такого гениального, как твой, шутки плохи.  
  
\- Я тоже серьезно. Ты в очередной раз спас мне жизнь.  
  
\- Этого бы не потребовалось, не будь ты… - Джон запнулся.  
  
\- Кем?  
  
\- Шерлоком Холмсом.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, а Джон снова притянул его за ворот халата для поцелуя. На этот раз он был гораздо более страстный, в чем-то даже властный.  
  
\- И куда ты дел повязку?  
  
\- Она мне не идет.  
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
\- С каких пор ты прихорашиваешься?   
  
\- С тех самых пор, как мы вместе.  
  
Ватсон рассмеялся, весь диалог начал его забавлять все больше и больше. Шерлок тоже не удержался от смеха. Когда смеялся Джон, оставаться серьезным не удавалось.  
  
\- Теперь его на самом деле нет, - тон Джона вдруг стал серьезным. Он взял Шерлока за руку, и тот крепко сжал ее в ответ.  
  
\- Не думал, что скажу это, но эта игра закончилась. На самом деле закончилась. – Шерлок помолчал. – И закончилась, к счастью, благополучно для нас обоих.  
  
Джон вновь притянул Шерлока к себе и крепко обнял его. Шерлок уткнулся носом в шею Джона.   
  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты меня обманул, - тихо проворчал Джон, перебирая пальцами локоны любимого.  
  
\- Джон…  
  
\- Что, Шерлок?! Что? А если бы я не успел, если бы не догадался, если бы… - было слишком много «если бы».  
  
\- Я не знаю, - глухо откликнулся Шерлок.  
  
\- Не думай, что тебе это сойдет с рук.  
  
\- Главное, что сейчас уже все осталось в прошлом.  
  
Джон отстранился и хмуро посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Ну, давай, наори на меня, ударь, если хочешь. Но я все равно не жалею. В итоге все сложилось так, как сложилось. Как цепочка, звено за звеном. Меня сейчас волнует другое. Как ты в таком состоянии вообще добрался туда? Как понял, что ты нужен и как узнал, куда идти?  
  
\- Из-за сна, - Джон не был уверен, что хочет рассказывать об этом, но если не Шерлоку, то кому?  
  
\- Сон?  
  
\- Да. Мне снилось… Господи, даже спустя годы мне тяжело об этом говорить, - он посмотрел на Шерлока. По его глазам тот понял, о чем был сон. – Я снова увидел, как ты делаешь это. Слава Богу, только во сне, - Шерлок снова сжал его руку. – Только в этом конкретном случае там было все так, как будто это  _я_  вынудил тебя прыгнуть.  
  
Шерлок молчал.  
  
\- Очнулся я с четким ощущением, что должен срочно найти тебя. Сначала рванул на Бейкер-Стрит, но там тебя не оказалось. Зато оказался компьютер…  
  
\- Я все понял, - улыбнулся Шерлок. – А как же нога?  
  
\- Я не знаю, я почти не ощущал боли. Как будто ее что-то отключило. Вероятно, мысль о том, что любовь всей моей жизни снова куда-то вляпалась, - Джон шуточно потянул Шерлока за волосы. - Когда я понял куда – мне уже было ни до чего. Только одно желание: найти тебя. И желательно – живым. До самого конца я был в норме, но потом, когда все закончилось, почувствовал себя по-настоящему ужасно. Но на душе было спокойно. Я был счастлив, что успел.  
  
Шерлок снова крепко обнял Джона, спрятав лицо у него на груди. Он просто не мог найти слов, чтобы высказать все, что чувствовал к этому необыкновенному человеку.  
  
\- Спасибо, Джон, – все, на что его хватило.  
  
Джон молча улыбался, крепко обнимая Шерлока в ответ.   
  
\- Прости меня, - вдруг сказал Ватсон, перебирая локоны любимого.  
  
\- За что?  
  
\- За все, что я наговорил тем вечером. Я не должен был.  
  
\- Ты не виноват. Все это не важно.  
  
\- Я знаю, что очень обидел тебя. Это было ужасно.  
  
\- Я это заслужил. Я не должен был ничего скрывать от тебя.   
  
Джон мысленно согласился с этим аргументом, но решил больше не возвращаться к теме той ссоры.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Шерлок так и задремал в его объятьях, полусидя, полулежа.  
  
Лечащий врач, пришедший на утренний осмотр, был недоволен таким вопиющим нарушением больничной дисциплины. Но Шерлок наотрез отказался покидать палату Джона, и при небольшом содействии Майкрофта удалось уговорить администрацию поставить сюда еще одну кровать.  
  
Следующий день прошел в посещениях. Навестить их заглянули все близкие друзья. И Майк Стэмфорд, и Молли, и Грег (в качестве друга, не инспектора), конечно, миссис Хадсон. Сюрпризом для всех стало появление Гарри Ватсон с Лиззи. Джон просто расцвел, когда увидел свое маленькое чудо. Казалось, прошла целая вечность с того дня, как он ездил к Гарри и видел свою дочь. За это время она успела немного подрасти и даже, казалось, научилась улыбаться. Или это воображение у него разыгралось. Шерлок, у которого отсутствовал какой бы то ни было опыт общения с младенцами, сначала старался держаться немного в стороне от всеобщего ликования и разглядывания малышки. Но Джон вдруг позвал его.  
  
\- Ну же, не бойся! Она не кусается. У нее даже пока зубов нет, - рассмеялся Джон.  
  
\- Я и не боюсь, – проворчал Шерлок, но подошел и даже согласился подержать Лиззи на руках. Невероятное и непередаваемое ощущение. Ему казалось, будто он держит на руках сокровище. Так оно и было. Это же ребенок Джона.  
  
 _Они оба теперь – его семья._  
  
И он сделает все, чтобы защитить их.  
  


***

  
  


Бартс. Спустя две с половиной недели.

  
  
\- Итак, мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Ты снова застрелил ради меня человека.  
  
\- Это был не человек.  
  
\- Согласен.  
  
Шерлок только что закончил рассказывать Джону обо всем по порядку. Он не горел желанием это делать, довольно долго ему удавалось избегать этого разговора, но Джон все-таки его заставил выложить все от и до. И даже после этого довольно продолжительного монолога Холмса у него еще остались вопросы. Много вопросов, среди которых он старательно игнорировал те, что касались причастности Мэри к делам Мориарти. Об этом не то, что говорить - думать и помнить не хотелось.  
  
\- Зачем тебе понадобилось искать Ирэн Адлер?  
  
\- Джон, она могла, должна была привести меня к Мориарти, что и произошло. Мы не ошиблись.  
  
\- «Мы»?   
  
\- Я и Майкрофт, - нехотя признался Шерлок.  
  
\- Кстати, я ни разу его не видел за все время, что мы в Бартсе.  
  
\- О, он заезжал как-то, пока ты был на осмотре. Прочитал мне длинную лекцию на тему недопустимости вести себя так как я. Я точно не помню, он что-то еще говорил, но я отключил звук.  
  
\- Шерлок, - Джон осуждающе покачал головой.  
  
Холмс нежно провел рукой по его волосам, потом наклонился и поцеловал его. Едва невесомый, но наполненный нежностью поцелуй.  
  
\- Вообще это был тонкий расчет со стороны Мориарти, - заметив недоумение на лице Джона, Шерлок поспешил пояснить. – Я имею ввиду сообщение о Хэллоуине и фейерверке на телевидении: знал, что я не оставлю это без внимания. И также он просчитал, что я клюну на неответ мисс Адлер на звонок.  
  
\- А как в итоге оказались связаны те фотографии, которые прислали Майкрофту, с заговором против королевской семьи?  
  
\- Думаю, старина Джим хотел немного потрепать нервы моему братцу, и тонко намекнуть мне, что раз эти фото оказались именно у Майкрофта – читай: у всего британского правительства – нужно ждать подставы больших масштабов. Как мне, так и… ей. А может, это был очень изящный способ пригласить меня в очередную игру. В итоге он собирался использовать нас обоих: меня и ее. Удалось ему это лишь частично, к нашему общему удовольствию.  
  
\- И зачем ему было нужно так много винтовок?  
  
\- Чтобы сразу и наверняка, – пожал плечами Шерлок. – Он уже успел нанять две дюжины снайперов. Все они уже ликвидированы. Без Майкрофта не обошлось, конечно.  
  
\- Почему Мориарти выбрал для своего плана именно Хэллоуин? Кстати, видел по телевизору, салют и правда вышел красивым. Королева была в восторге. Страшно подумать, во что это могло превратиться…  
  
\- Думаю, он не удержался от того, чтобы не поиграть с символами. Он же сам ирландец, а этот праздник масштабнее и ярче всего празднуют именно в Ирландии. С массовыми фейерверками, кострами. Вот и он решил его «отметить» моим окончательным «падением». И заодно, как бы проходя мимо, устроить в королевстве хаос, «сжечь» весь старый строй.  
  
\- Поверить не могу, что Аманда, подруга Молли, во всем этом была замешана с самого начала…  
  
\- Лестрейд сказал, ее арестовали. Уже вовсю дает показания. Правда, от срока это ее не спасет. Все эти годы у нее с Мориарти были - как это называется? - шашни. Подсадная утка, не более. И в Бартс ее подослали для вполне понятных целей, и меценатом ее выставили тоже. Не то, что бы она возражала… Что касается «подруги Молли», то должен заметить, что мисс Хупер иногда бывает крайне неразборчива в своих знакомствах.  
  
\- Шерлок! – Джон слегка повысил голос. – Не надо. Ты тоже тогда не понял, кто это.  
  
Шерлок досадливо поджал губы.  
  
\- В любом случае, все позади. И Молли умница: хоть Аманда и была все это время рядом, общалась с ней, она никому не выдала тайну обо мне. Даже тебе. Прости, Джон.  
  
\- Простил. Забыть бы еще.  
  
\- У меня идея.  
  
\- О, нет.  
  
\- Давай вытащим друг друга отсюда. Сбежим домой. Здесь скучно.  
  
\- Как раз хотел предложить то же самое.  
  
Быстро одевшись, они ускользнули из Бартса, как дезертиры из военного лагеря, не дожидаясь выписки. Шерлок мог выписаться уже давно, чуть ли не спустя пару дней, но он намеренно этого не делал, потому что не хотел оставлять Джона. Теперь же его нога вполне зажила, и если ее не перетруждать, то продолжать лечение можно и стационарно.  
  
Уходя, они знали, что скоро вернутся сюда снова, но уже не в качестве пациентов, а в качестве детектива и врача, как это было раньше. И будет теперь всегда. Шерлок снова станет постоянным гостем (если уместно такое выражение) в морге, где будет осматривать очередной труп, с которым зайдут в тупик (полиция заходит в тупик, это же бывает всегда!) блюстители порядка, и где Молли Хупер по-прежнему будет идти у него на поводу и «одалживать» ему разные человеческие органы для очередного безумного эксперимента. А Джон будет помогать раскрывать преступления, спасать жизни, «направлять» его и дальше. Они всегда были парой. Союзом противоположностей, в котором один гармонично дополняет другого. И друг без друга они уже никогда существовать не смогут. И не захотят.


	22. Эпилог.

_Саундтрек: Hurts – Somebody to die for_   
  


***

  
  
И все-таки отправились они не на Бейкер-Стрит. Шерлок вдруг решил пригласить Джона в ресторан. Чтобы отметить выздоровление и окончание дела. Это ведь была их традиция: ужинать в ресторане после поимки опасного убийцы. Правда, даже представить невозможно, сколько они должны были съесть, чтобы отметить устранение Мориарти. Наверное, весь запас всех лондонских ресторанов, никак не меньше.  
  
Конечно, они пришли к Анджело. В тот самый ресторан, где впервые ужинали вместе (можно опустить тот факт, что они были в засаде и выслеживали серийного убийцу). Если подумать, между ними все и началось именно в тот далекий вечер. Просто оба были настолько глупы, что отрицали очевидное. Интересно, а как бы сложилось все, если бы… Кто теперь может это знать?  
Они расположились за своим столиком у окна. Гостеприимный хозяин, как обычно, предложил им выбрать любые блюда за счет заведения и не забыл поставить и зажечь на столе свечу. «Чтобы было романтичнее», - тепло посмеиваясь, сказал он, отправляясь на кухню лично готовить блюда для любимых клиентов.  
  
\- На этот раз он не ошибся, - улыбаясь горящему пламени свечи, констатировал Джон.  
  
\- Он и раньше не ошибался, - невозмутимо сказал Шерлок.  
  
\- О, неужели? – Джон поднял взгляд на Шерлока. - Припоминаю, что кто-то в тот раз был всего лишь «польщен моим вниманием», хоть я и не имел ввиду тогда ничего такого.  
  
\- Приступы идиотизма случаются со всеми, – также невозмутимо ответил Шерлок, выдерживая взгляд Джона.  
Тот удивленно поднял бровь.  
  
\- Просто я тогда еще не знал, какой невероятный человек появился в моей жизни.  
  
\- Тот человек еще тоже ничего не понимал, но был чертовски заинтригован и, пожалуй, очарован своим новым соседом. Очень странным, ненормальным, самым красивым и лучшим в мире человеком.  
  
Шерлок немного смутился и улыбнулся. Как будто не прошло этих лет. Как будто они снова те же, что были несколько лет назад на второй день после знакомства. Да какая разница, сколько прошло времени? Главное, что они – это они. Есть только здесь и сейчас. Ни прошлого, ни будущего не существует.  
  
В зале вдруг зазвучала песня  _Fordanila “Donde estas Yolanda”_.  
  
\- Надо же, - усмехнулся Холмс. – Именно эта песня играла, когда ты пытался задушить меня после возвращения, - обычно он не запоминал такие пустяки, как музыка из приемника в ресторане. Но эта засела в голове прочно.  
  
\- Желаешь повторить? – шуточно уточнил Ватсон.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, хватило одного раза, - выражение лица Шерлока серьезно, но в глазах плясали веселые искорки.  
  
Принесли их заказ и бутылку красного вина – подарок от Анджело. Шерлок разлил напиток по бокалам.  
  
\- За конец игры, - сказал Джон, приподнимая бокал.  
  
\- За нас, – отозвался Шерлок и сделал небольшой глоток. – Вино отличное.  
  
Джон, тоже сделав глоток, какие-то секунды смотрел на него, а потом вдруг перегнулся через стол и притянул Шерлока к себе за ворот пиджака. Через секунду за этим последовал поцелуй. Это был долгий, нежный и сладкий поцелуй, на который партнер, конечно же, ответил.  
  
Когда Джон, наконец, отпустил его, Шерлок удивленно уставился на него.  
  
\- Здесь люди.  
  
\- И что? Я не собираюсь больше скрывать, что мы вместе. А ты?  
  
\- Совершенно точно нет, - Шерлок заметно расслабился. - Тем более что большинство общих знакомых считают нас парой с самого начала.  
  
\- Возможно, так оно и было всегда, - задумчиво проговорил Джон.  
  
\- Да, думаю, это так. Они поняли все раньше, чем мы с тобой.  
  
\- Проворнее всех в этом вопросе оказалась миссис Хадсон, - рассмеялся Ватсон.  
  
\- Да, ей хватило нескольких секунд в самый первый раз, когда ты впервые пришел на Бейкер-Стрит.  
  
\- Она еще тогда спросила, нужна ли вторая спальня.  
  
\- Надо было слушать миссис Хадсон. Не потеряли бы столько времени друг без друга.  
  
\- Мы были вместе и в то же время нет…  
  
\- Я знаю, как мы будем это исправлять.  
  
\- Сегодня?  
  
\- Сегодня, завтра, через неделю, через месяц, через год - всегда, Джон.  
  


***

  
  
Едва за ними успела захлопнуться входная дверь, как Шерлок резко потянул Джона на себя и прижал к стене, одновременно накрывая его губы своими. Ватсон охотно и страстно отвечал на поцелуй.  
  
\- Не представляешь, как сильно я хочу тебя сейчас, - Шерлок начал покрывать поцелуями лицо и шею Джона, прижимая его все ближе к себе.  
  
\- Боже, Шерлок, да! – Джон тоже крепко обнял Шерлока одной рукой, а вторую запустил в его шевелюру.  
  
Не отрываясь друг от друга, они пытались избавиться от верхней одежды, но удавалось им это с трудом, поэтому пришлось на несколько секунд отстраниться друг от друга.  
  
\- Пожалуй, нам лучше подняться к себе, – кажется, Шерлок только сейчас сообразил, что они по-прежнему в коридоре у лестницы и в опасной близости от двери миссис Хадсон.  
  
\- Да, однозначно, - проговорил Ватсон, пытаясь отдышаться.   
  
Шерлок, больше не произнося ни слова, взял Джона за руку и буквально потащил за собой на второй этаж. Едва оказавшись в своей гостиной, они снова вернулись к прерванному занятию, предварительно все-таки сбросив верхнюю одежду на пол, и постепенно перемещались в сторону спальни Холмса. До комнаты Джона был еще целый этаж, а преодолеть такое расстояние они были уже не в состоянии.  
  
Едва они оказались в спальне, Джон тут же перехватил инициативу. Первым делом он освободил Шерлока от пиджака, а потом с силой рванул его рубашку в разные стороны так, что пуговицы застучали по полу. На них никто не обратил внимания. Джон тут же принялся руками изучать обнаженную кожу такого желанного тела, губами находя губы Шерлока. Последний тоже не терял времени и уже успел забраться руками под футболку Ватсона, лаская его спину. Руки Джона спускались все ниже и ниже, пока, наконец, не добрались до паха партнера. От прикосновения тот вздрогнул и порывисто вздохнул. Джон довольно зарычал и принялся расстегивать его брюки. Он высвободил напряженный член любовника и обхватил его одной рукой, другой прижимая голову Шерлока к своей еще ближе. Шерлок застонал и облизал губы, что вызвало довольную улыбку Джона. Он начал водить рукой вверх-вниз, задевая головку большим пальцем, что заставляло Шерлока стонать все громче. Вдруг он резко отстранился, но только чтобы упасть на кровать и потащить Джона за собой. Боже, неужели это снова происходит? Казалось, в какой-то момент они уже перестали верить в возможность снова оказаться так близко. И вот им удалось со всем справиться, все преодолеть, снова найти путь друг к другу…  
  
Они быстро избавляются от одежды, почти не разрывая поцелуй. Потом снова это восхитительное ощущение – чувствовать друг друга максимально близко. Это ни с чем не сравнится. А потом, когда волна экстаза уже начинает спадать, на смену ей приходит это потрясающее чувство спокойствия, умиротворения и счастья. Кажется, что в целом мире нет больше ни души, только они двое и биение сердец в унисон.   
  
Какое-то время они не двигаются, просто лежат, наслаждаясь этой долгожданной близостью. Шерлок первым нарушает молчание, всматриваясь в лицо Джона, словно не в силах поверить, что он с ним. Все кажется нереальным. Шерлок даже в какой-то степени _боится проснуться_.  
  
\- Джон… я никогда не смогу тебя отпустить, ты понимаешь? - все еще тяжело дыша, еле слышно говорит он, перебирая руками волосы Джона. Кажется, его самого шокировала эта мысль. Он смотрит на Джона таким растерянным взглядом, будто сам никак не может в это поверить. Поверить в то, насколько важным для него стал другой человек.  
  
\- Не надейся, что сможешь от меня избавиться, даже если захочешь, - улыбаясь, шепчет Джон, глядя на Шерлока с нежностью и продолжая водить подушечками пальцев по его спине.  
  
\- Я просто не смогу без тебя… - Шерлок снова целует Джона, на этот раз нежно и медленно.  
  
\- Ты главное больше не «умирай», - говорит Джон, и голос его дрожит. Шерлок это замечает.  
  
\- Больше никогда, Джон. Клянусь… - прикрыв глаза, он прижимается щекой к его щеке, и, наконец, может вздохнуть свободно. Кажется, с плеч упала эта непосильная тяжесть, которая все эти годы мешала им быть вместе.  
  
Все наконец-то наладилось.   
  
Все было хорошо.  
  
  
  
  
\---  
P.S.   
  
Черноволосая женщина с короткой стрижкой проводила взглядом удаляющуюся пару мужчин, держащихся за руки, до такси. Возле этого ресторана нечасто встретишь пустой кэб. Но этим двоим повезло. Машина уехала, а женщина еще какое-то время продолжала смотреть ей вслед. После чего закурила. Потом смахнула с лица непрошеные слезы и отправилась в противоположную сторону, искать другое такси до аэропорта.  
  
\---  
  
  


Накануне.

  
  
\- Я должен был догадаться.  
  
\- Он не должен знать.  
  
\- Понимаю.  
  
\- Если снова причинишь ему боль, я убью тебя. Клянусь.  
  
\- Я сам убью кого угодно. Нет смысла мне угрожать.  
  
\- Береги его. И Лиззи.  
  
\- Не сомневайся.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
КОНЕЦ.


End file.
